Talent's: Part 1
by TheoneandonlyWolf-man
Summary: This is a collab between me and Seth'sONLYIMPRINT. It is our take on the Twilight world. It's about a girl named Kyra and how she goes through everyday life. She then meets Chanik and finds out that Stephanie Meyer was not far off in the world of vampires
1. Begining

A/N: this story is a collaboration between me and Seth'sONLYIMPRINT. It is our intake on the twilight world and will soon evolve into and enchanting mystery

I woke with a start. I had the dream again, but from a different person's point of view. It was shaky. I couldn't grasp the central topic but it was an odd one. I tried to think back to it. There was something about a forest and a rifle but the rest I couldn't figure out. Was I preoccupied with the idea of the hunting season that was going on now? Or was it one of those random dreams?

It was the knock on my door that brought me back to reality. Reality was never really the place I wanted to be. As I tried to stand up I remembered my broken leg. Damn it! I just had trip up those stairs, didn't I?! Stupid stupid stupid! When I finally managed to stand, it dawned on me how I was to get dressed? Or should I just stay in my pajamas? I fell back on to the bed with a frustrated sigh. Then I heard the knock again.

"What do you want?" I asked. If I just through something at the door would just go away and let me pity myself?

"You have school in an hour dear. Do you need help getting ready?" my mom said on the other side.

"Well I am lying down if that's what you mean" I sighed.

"Well hurry up. I have to get to work." my mom shouted as she walked away from the door. Uggg! Broken leg, remember. I grumbled to myself. I can't do anything in a hurry or I might break another bone! I sat up in bed and thought about what I was going to today. One thing, try to take a shower. But it seemed pretty impossible at this point! Then I thought of something. What if I pretended to be sick? I hated to pretending to be sick because I felt too guilty. Maybe if I had someone to help me with my life this wouldn't so bad. Like maybe a boyfriend lover person. Yeah I could use one of those. My phone rang and I looked to see who was calling. Reach! I thought. I stretched my arm out to my night stand balancing on the edge of my bed. But gravity went against me. I fell I hit the night stand and knocked the phone on to my head."Owwwwww!" I whined to myself, but then burst out laughing feeling for my phone which was vibrating against my hip. Where could it be?

My mom knocked on my door again. "I'm leaving now. Call someone to come get you." Working on it! I laughed breathlessly. I finally felt my phone. I picked it up and looked at the screen. It was broken!!! How did that happen? Great, just great. My big fat butt probably broke it! Ugg curse me. So I just flipped it open, sighed and pressed talk.

"Hello." I asked.

"It's your bestest best friend in the world." the other line said.

"Can this so called bestest friend pick me up?" I groaned.

"Need help?" she laughed.

"Yes please" I pouted

"Sure thing. Be over in a sec."

I sighed and sat up. I groaned as my abs protested my movement, "Thanks Kimchee"

"No prob Kyra" Kimchee laughed even more. I waited about 5 minutes for her to get here. She was always welcome to walk right in. Practically my sister, though looking hardly alike. I being American mostly With her being Japanese and I being American mostly. I heard the door downstairs open and her sing song voice call my name.

"Kimchee help me up" I called to her. I was still stuck on the floor! Nugg! She laughed when she saw me on the floor. I growled and told her to help me up

"How did u get down there?" she asked.

"You called me." I replied. She laughed and pulled me off the floor being careful of my leg.

"So what do you need help with?" she smiled.

"Everything" I said back.

"So I'm becoming your personal assistant now am I?" she said jokingly.

"And personal bodyguard" I added.

We were late to school obviously. The principle was angry but let it go because of my "disability". Because of my leg being hurt my tardiness is excused and that Kimchee is also because she helps me.

I was glad my first hour class was Study hall. I could finish my stupid math homework. I hated math. Detested it. Loathed it. You get the point. Gym was next and my teacher hated me. He would do anything to make me run or make the whole class run. But luckily for the broken leg, I had a doctor's excuse. The gym teacher growled at the excuse but had to listen to it anyways.

So I got out of gym for today. Thank god nobody can run in a cast. I settled for doodling on ital putting flowers and flames around Kimchee's name.

"PUT THAT NOTEBOOK AWAY KYRA. I SAID U DIDN'T HAVE TO RUN. THAT DOESN'T MEAN U CAN DRAW"

"It's doodling." I mumbled. "Stupid gym teacher."

As I sat there I heard some people talking. There was a new kid coming tomorrow. New people always cause some commotion that everybody likes to make a fuss over

"Did u here that he is coming from Washington, right out of La Push." a girl said. "just like twilight"

"Just great a new kid" I mumbled quietly.

"What's so bad about it?" she said.

"New kids always get all the attention and then freak out and leave the school" I said.

"Let's just hope this person can last a week." Kimchee sighed.

"Depends on the gender if you ask me," I said.

"Hey if he is a Quileute, do you think we should ask about Edward." Kimchee laughed.

"He he…I wish. Let's just hope we don't scare him.'' I laughed.

"That will be hard." she joked.

Lunch was ok. All you could here were people talking about the new kid or Twilight related.

"Maybe he could be your wonderful Seth Clearwater." Kimchee laughed.

"Shut it." I told her "I think he's cute but he will find someone else to imprint on. y would he imprint on me"

"Because your hot n sexy chica." Kimchee laughed. I shoved her off her seat and onto the floor

"Hey. That's not nice. There's another reason why he wouldn't like you." she smirked.

"I'm crippled. It's an acceptation." I joked. I extended my hand to help her up. She smiled and pulled me down. I moved so I wouldn't fall on top of her and give perverted thoughts to the people around me

"You just hurt a cripple. You stooped to the ultimate low." I giggled. She laughed with me. Then I felt somebody looking down at us.

"Hi…Mr. Scar…Umm…We…we were just having some fun." Kimchee tried to keep a straight face at the principle. He grimaced down at us.

"So…how's it going down in the office?" I said bursting out laughing. "Well it's fine. Kyra your mom called and wanted me to tell you that she won't be able to pick you up after school."

"Oh…alright," I said dumbly. With that he walked away.

Kimchee sighed, "That was close."

"Now my spicy friend, help me up." I laughed. She popped up pulling me with her. I carefully sat down next to my crutches.

"So did you finish your research paper for history, Kyra." Kimchee took a bite of pizza. "My history of mythology on werewolves and vampires then yes, I did finish it." I laughed.

"Of course you would write something like that." Kimchee laughed.

"Hey it was a free for all Mamasita! I took my open door!" I said.

"So can I read it? I'll let you read my on Washington Indians."

"Native Americans," I corrected.

"Sorry." she said quickly.

"Remember I am N.A. So I take offense to that." I scolded

"Oh yeah…I forgot. Hey want to come to my house after school"

"Since I can't get a ride, probably," I sighed, leaning my head on her shoulder.


	2. A Party

A/N: this story is a collaboration between me and Seth'sONLYIMPRINT. It is our intake on the twilight world and will soon evolve into and enchanting mystery

The rest of the day was boring. My history teacher gave me a C on my paper because it was not thought out. He has no clue about vampires and werewolves! The new kid seemed interested in it at least. Kimchee was waiting for me outside of school. Of course she didn't help pick up my stuff. Someone came and grabbed one of my bags. I looked up to see who it was. It was my of my guy friends, Derek.

"Watch it Kyra," he laughed.

"Easy for you to say," I retorted.

"So you're going to Kimchee's?" he asked.  
"Yeah so?" I replied.

"Well she said I could come to. She's having a party. No alcohol allowed"

"Party?" I repeated dryly.

"Yeah, heard that new kid is invited too?" he told me now carrying my backpack.

"Cool...wait, he's here already. Do you know what he looks like?" I asked.

"Wasn't he in your history class?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, but I was a bit preoccupied with vampires to look at him."

"Of course you were. Isn't that all you think about." he laughed.

"Yes" I coughed. He laughed.

"I'll see you later," Derek said walking off to his car.

Kimchee sat in her car, banging her head to her loud music. She never saw me come in. She looked at my expression and cringed.

"A party, Kimchee?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well…I…it was my mom's idea."

"But you know nobodies going to follow the no alcohol thing. And I'm in no shape to party much less be slobbered on." I told her.

"But the new kid is going to be there. I got a note saying he was!"

"And what exactly are we partying for?" I asked.

"Ky, it's your birthday." she whispered.

"Oh…it is my b-day." I was surprised.

"You forget things easily don't you." Kimchee laughed starting the car.

"It just slipped my mind that's all." I muttered. My mom didn't even say Happy Birthday! Well, my mom must have forgot too, that's all. Kimchee laughed as I hung my head. To me this wasn't funny. My mom didn't say anything today. She yelled at me she's not even picking me up from school.

"So the party starts at 5:00. Should we get something for you to wear?"

"No I'm good." I told her.

"Ky, you're seriously going to wear jeans and a t-shirt to your seventeenth birthday" she said disgusted.

"Yes, yes I am. You got a problem with that Kimchee or to you have a better idea."

"Because I want something that will cover my body because I don't want some guy to think he can seduce me!" I ranted.

"Well I do have something better at home but it isn't as bad as you think."

"Is it going to show my leg?" I asked.

"Yes," she shrugged.

"Then no," I growled.

"Please?" she pleaded.

"Only if I can wear my pants over it," I said. She frowned and looked out her window.

"You'll just have to wear the top then." she said evilly. I had a bad feeling about that oddly. It was going to involve cleavage. We pulled into her driveway. It was 10 minutes to 4. Kimchee helped me out of car.

"If you weren't my best friend I would kill you." I told her.

She just laughed, "Oh I see you love me so much. My parents are going to be leaving just before the party so you and me will have to run it"

"I can run away Kimchee," I reminded her jokingly.

"Not while I'm here." she laughed grabbing my book-bag.

"I used to be able to run." I pouted as I hobbled after her.

"Yes, but then you had to go be a klutz." she laughed.

"It wasn't my fault, it was the stairs." I growled at her.

"That you so happened to trip on." she laughed, opening the front door to her house. Her house was my true home. I was loved here.

"Hey Kimchee, hey Kyra, I have to leave early ok. Keep the party clean." Kimchee's mom said running out the door.

"Alright mom," both me and Kimchee said. Her mom was more of a mom to me.

"Happy Birthday Ky." she said giving me a hug.

"Thank you. I needed that." I said as she let go and went to her car.

"Have fun girl's. And if there are any problems, call me." she told us.

"Can do!" Kimchee said shutting the front door. I looked at Kimchee. She turned to me with a big smirk on her face. Oh no, something was going to go down! She was probably going to torture me! Have mercy on me lord!

"You are mine to tamper with now Kyra. You're going to look so cute when I'm done."

"Nooooo…" I cried and ran out the front door laughing. Then I tripped into somebody on the sidewalk. I gulped. It was the new kid. He was tall with long black hair. He looked nothing like a Quileute Indian, but I have to admit, I drooled a bit. He was definitely drool worthy. But it didn't start out great on my part. I was on my butt in front of him.

"Hello," he said sticking out his hand. I couldn't move at all.

"Uhh…er…Hello," I squeaked feeling pathetic.

"You're Kyra, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"I liked your report in history today."

"You did!" I spoke up. He laughed, "Of course, all though, it showed you're a Twilight fan."

"I liked vampire's way before Twilight, thank you very much." I laughed.

"But you seem to like the Twilight types best." he chuckled.

I blushed, "Um…well…you're early, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm new. I want to beat the rush."

"Just a warning, this party won't be completely sober." I warned him.

"You drink?" he said disapprovingly.

"No, not me."

"People bring their own stuff don't they?" he asked with a smile.

"Stuff, unidentifiable stuff." I agreed.

"So, how come you're still sitting on the ground?" he asked. I pointed to my cast. "How'd that happen?" He asked, helping me up. I didn't answer.

"Let me guess, you pulled a Bella?" Chanik smiled. I growled at him. He laughed even harder.

"Hey, you could help us setup." Kimchee butted in.

"A.k.a. Torture the hell out of me." I whispered to him. He smiled down at me.

"So' Happy Birthday Kyra," he said sweetly.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well…it's not that hard to guess." he looked into my eyes.

"You're better then my mother." I told him. I felt kind of fuzzy around him. It was a nice feeling. He smiled that grin I loved.

"Hello, host needs help. You two lovebirds can make out later, ok." Kimchee laughed.

"Shut up Kimchee." I snapped. They both looked at me surprised.

"Sorry, I've just been through a lot today." I apologized.

"Yeah, fantasizing a made up love life." Kimchee stuck out her tongue.

"Yes, yes I was, but they're way better then your fantasies." I joked. He just stood and watched us fight about whose fantasies was better.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kyra. Mine are 10 times better"

"But yours don't involve furballs." I clicked.

"Furballs?" he asked.

"Werewolves," I shrugged. He just chuckled.

"Oh, I guess you could call them that." he said looked relived.

"Why? What did you think I was talking about, and why did you seem to relax when I told you I was talking about werewolves?" I steamed.

He straightened up, "Oh…it's nothing. There are other things you could have meant."

"I really don't see any other meaning. What is your name by the way?" I asked.

"Chanik," he told me. Something clicked in my mind.

"Chanik…where have I heard that name before?" Kimchee said aloud.

"Nowhere, I hope." Chanik said his face becoming strict.


	3. Enter Chanik

A/N: this story is a collaboration between me and Seth'sONLYIMPRINT. It is our intake on the twilight world and will soon evolve into and enchanting mystery

"Why?" Kimchee asked.

"Kimchee, don't push it." I told her.

"But I want to know!" she whined.

"Chanik doesn't want us to know so shut up." I whispered to her.

"Good you always get pissy when it comes to secrecy." Kimchee commented.

"Whatever."

"So…about helping you set up." Chanik said shutting the door behind him.

"I'll lock myself in a closet." I threatened quickly.

Kimchee raised an eyebrow, "All the foods in the kitchen, try arranging it."

"I'll get to that," he said watching Kimchee grab me and start dragging me up stairs.

Save me. I mouthed. He just laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"Girl, you got it bad." Kimchee told me in her room.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He didn't even save you from me." she laughed.

"That's probably because he knew that you would stop him if he did." I said as she pushed me in front of her vanity mirror. She started throwing clothes from her closet onto the floor.

"Ah ha…here it is. Hey girl, where you think you're going." she said and quickly jumped in front of the door and locked it. But I had no clue how to work her lock! I sighed.

"Time for me to do my magic," an evil smirk appeared on her face. I gulped, "No!"

The bad thing about a broken leg person is they can't do anything. That's why I was pinned to the bed, being striped by my BFF.

"Ok…this goes here…this here…we do some of this…add this…do this…" Kimchee said as she took away my dignity.

"Rape," I mumbled into the comforters as put a mini skirt on me.

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"Rape!" I repeated a bit too loud.

"Is everything ok up there?" Chanik called from the stairs.

"Shut up Kyra!" Kimchee whispered.

"Noooo!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"Shut it Kyra!" Kimchee screamed.

"Get off me!" she was putting a tank-top on me. "I'm not wearing this!" I shouted.

"It's not that bad. Nothing too much like I promised."

"What are you talking about? I'm practically naked!" I shouted.

"You are not," Kimchee said rolling her eyes. "There I'm done with that. Now for the make up." she continued. My eyes narrowed, "I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Just glitter?" she bargained sadly.

"Alright," I sighed and tried to relax.

"And some lipstick, eye shadow, and other things I can torture you with." she laughed.

"Just glitter." I said deadly.

"Fine, fine, fine!" she sighed. She went to work dabbing glitter on my eyelids.

"You are a party pooper. You know that, right?" Kimchee growled. I laughed

"Somebody has to keep this party from getting busted." she made a huffing noise. "And, I don't want people drooling over me. I look pretty anyways."

"Ky, I really like the way you curled your hair this morning. I'll leave it like that. You got lucky." Kimchee said impressed. "

"Hey, is it ok if I hide in your room most of the night." I asked.

"No girly, you're the center of the party. You're going to be socializing." she told me plunking a shiny tiara into my hair.

"Stupid birthday. I hate growing older anyways." I said as she brought me to the mirror.

"You're just pissed because you're not a vampire." she told me. But when I looked in the mirror I became dazed. I didn't look like me.

"What the hell did you do to me?! I look…I look like some kind of goddess!" I yelled.

"Honey, I didn't do anything really. I just put glitter on."

"But, but I don't look the same."

"It's just a trick off the eyes. Hey, look its 5:00 already." she pointed at the clock.

What!? I….I, it was just four-o-clock before. Something just didn't feel right. Time was faulty at the moment. Then the door bell rang.

"Oh, someone's here. And my clock is a little ahead. It truly is like 4:30, I think." Kimchee said. I looked at my cell.

"No. It is 5." I told her mechanically.

"Ky, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I reassured.

"Hmm…time flies when you're having fun." Kimchee laughed.

"Well I better go get the guests comfortable."

"Alright," I whispered. She left the room and I was left alone. I looked my reflection again. It looked worried. "Well the birthday girl looks pretty." a voice said. I turned to see Chanik in the doorway. That feeling in my gut wouldn't go away.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something just isn't right." I whispered to him. "

"How old are you turning? I may know what is going on if you tell me." his face became serous.

"Seventeen," I said quietly. My reflection looked shy tired and weak but still beautiful. I didn't like these emotions.

"Don't like growing older I guess. I know someone who wishes they could age." Chanik laughed. My expression didn't change. I wanted to smile but something was irking me. "Ky, what is it really? Come on, you can tell me. I have secrets bigger then yours."

"That's it. I jus don't know!" I said truthfully. What could be wrong with me? I looked at Chanik and his eyes widened.

"Ummmm…you should look at yourself. You've changed a bit since 5 minutes ago."

"What?" I said looking back at my reflection. I looked back but it didn't seem real. I looked the same but not exactly.

"Am I......" I started. He nodded his head.

"KYRA!!!! Come down and start the party!" Kimchee yelled.

"I don't think they'll notice too much." he told me. I nodded he walked to the door. I looked at my reflection. It moved!

"Um…Chanik, I think my reflection just moved. Is that a problem?"

He looked at me. Yes, said his expression. My reflection looked at me putting a finger to her lips. I looked away quickly. It freaked me out. I ran straight at Chanik. His arms wrapped around me and carried away from the room. Then I felt the stares of every one watching.

"Hey," I said quietly not even letting go of Chanik. He was my safety in this situation. And I knew the stares were judging me. I heard the whispers of jealous girls as Chanik set me back to my feet. I felt like an idiot. This might look a bit wrong in my current state of wardrobe. Hey but they couldn't say much cause of the cast.

"Ok everyone, since she's down here, the party can now start!" Kimchee shouted from the back. The girls scoffed and flipped their hair at me. Here comes trouble. Chanik took my hand and pulled me through the crowd.

"Hey new kid, is it true that there are werewolves and vampires near La Push." some girl asked.

"No," he said distractedly. I was hobbling next to him getting jostled and pulled by the girls.

"Are you sure?" another asked.

"Positive. But there something even better than that in La Push." he smiled at them with an evil smirk.

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked playing along. The girls glared at me. This wasn't going to be easy.

"People who mind there own business." he laughed. The girl's eyes flared up.

"I was going to say Cliff Diving." I laughed at him.

"That too," he chuckled.

"You'll have to take me sometime." I told him.

"Probably not, if you're clumsy enough to break your leg, Cliff Diving is out of the question." he said.

"It was the stairs fault! Besides Bella did it." I pleaded.

"And she almost drowned." he reminded me.

"Yeah, cause she heard Edward." a girl said.

"Nooo way buddy! Edward runs the fastest remember. And don't try to change the subject." I growled.

"Well it's true. I raced a vamp...." he shut his mouth before finishing. The girls hanged off of his every word.

"Oh yeah, I heard of that vampire racing thing in that area." I helped him.

"Vampires don't exist." one of the girls shouted. Many of them just stared.

"Bubble-brains, it's the race of the best track runners in Washington State. Since Twilight, it's been known as vampire racing." I said.

"Really, I never heard of that." a girl said. Chanik was about to say something but stopped.

"Go ahead new kid. Say what you got to say!" Tyler told him sneaking up to my side trying to pull me away. "Nothing, I was just going to agree with her that's all." he breathed.

"Well that's cool. I'll just steal Kyra from you for a sec." Tyler said, slipping his freaking hands around my waist! I didn't like it. "

"What do you want Tyler. I was talking to him you know." I growled.

"I want to talk to you." he said, his hand was slipping dangerously low. I squirmed.

"Let go of me bastard!" I screamed. He covered my mouth. I smelled beer on his clothes. I couldn't move and I was practically paralyzed. Damn my stupid shock and stupid drunk people!

There was a crunching noise as someone punched Tyler. I saw him fall to the ground after looking at Chanik.

"Thanks," I sighed. He pulled me out of the room and set me down on the couch next to him.

"Who was that." he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Then I heard shouting as Kimchee threw beer out the window. "Uh oh," I breathed. This party was off the hook and not in a good way either.

"OK THAT'S IT! EVERYONE OUT NOW. I WILL STAND BY THE DOOR AND KEEP CERTIAN PEOPLE IN OK."

"This will be fun, but what do we do about Tyler?" I asked. Chanik looked at me and I knew what he wanted to do, illegal things.

"Well let's toss him in the neighbor's yard. Say he was drunk and tripped." he said with a smile.

"Or how about we just toss him out the front door?" I suggested.

"There's no fun in that though." he snorted.

"And the police would ask about it." Kimchee laughed as she shooed people out.

"We do not need them on our tail." I laughed. Tyler walked of the room clutching his nose. He looked at Chanik and ran out of the house. Normally he would fight back but this time he was afraid

"Huh, that's the first time I've seen him run." I laughed.

"He's so going to get it at school." Chanik growled.

"Now now, not while at school. On your own time you can kill him." I said.


	4. Mom

"You two really like each other." Kimchee smirked.

"The girls are going to eat me alive." I told her.

"Not if I can help it." Chanik laughed. I laughed to. When everyone but three other girls was gone, Kimchee sat down.

"So you two are a thing now?" she asked.

"I guess so," I said looking at Chanik.

"Hey, what were you going to say truly about vampires Chanik?" she asked changing the subject.

"I was going to say how everybody wishes they were real." he lied. I could tell but I said nothing because I knew he would tell me.

Kimchee looked at me, "Well I didn't notice it but you look different."

"Oh…must be the fluorescents," I quoted. Chanik silently laughed next to me.

"So I see there are some presents, Kyra." he said looking at a huge pile of boxes on the floor.

"Whoa…okay a lot of presents." I said surprised.

"See, you are special." Kimchee told me.

"Yeah right," I said. Chanik grabbed the top one and gave it to me. I tore off the paper. I never really did like presents. I jus preferred to eat cake but presents were apart of it.

I didn't get much, just some clothes and books. Then I got a small box put in my hand. It was from Chanik.

"You shouldn't have," I told him.

"I insist," he told me. My fingers were shaking. He was just so nice. I gulped as I opened it. It was a charm bracelet, with no charms.

"Where are the charms?"

"You'll get them over time." he said ominously.

"Thanks really. You didn't have to do that." I thanked him and hugged him.

"Well I heard about you in first hour. So I went home after lunch and started to make this."

"So when do I get the first one." I asked looking up at him. He just smiled. It sent a thrill through me. I suppressed the shiver that crawled up my spine.

"You'll get them when you get them." he told me. I pouted.

"Can I have one now, because you love me?" I asked. He laughed

"Isn't it funny how we've none each other for a day and we're saying we love each other?" he asked.

"No…well sort of…I don't care. Do you?" I smirked at him.

"Not really," he leaned towards me. Our lips touched.

"We just clicked. Like imprinting," I said against his lips.

"Like imprinting," he laughed.

"Not in my house," Kimchee growled. Chanik growled back.

"Shut up Kimchee, let me have a good birthday!" I growled too. Chanik laughed and kissed me. Kimchee just groaned. Then she started laughing.

I looked at her. "What?"

"Bella," she laughed. I did to. "You're such Tweeks," Chanik laughed.

"I know," I said and kissed him again. It was a great feeling.

"Um…hey lovebirds, how about we eat something." Kimchee asked jealously. Chanik flipped her off.

"Food, what food?" I mumbled against his lips. Kimchee stomped off to the kitchen. I sighed. I knew I jus pissed her off.

Chanik looked at me, "We should go get some food, you look hungry. I will walk you home later."

"You know where I live?" I said pulling back.

"If you would look around your house, I live right next to you." he laughed. I turned red. He just sighed and led me to the kitchen. "See I have food." Kimchee growled.

"I'm sorry Kimchee, how can I make it up to you?" I asked peeling myself off of Chanik to hug her.

"You can by eating my food and wearing something proper to one of my party's." she smiled.

"I am aren't I? I mean you practically raped me trying to get these clothes on me." I laughed.

"What a funny sight that was!"

"Well that's true. Next time you wear the whole outfit I get. So want pie." she laughed.

"If that's what you want." I groaned stumbling back next to Chanik.

"Pie?" Chanik asked.

"Cherry," she said. I started to laugh. "What's so funny about cheery?" Chanik asked. Kimchee just smiled.

"You've heard the song Cherry Pie right?" I wheezed from laughing too hard.

"Ya, so?" Chanik shrugged. Than it clicked in his head and he started laughing.

"Wow, you guys."

"Great now its stuck in my head." I whined.

"Haha! Now you're gonna have images of cherry pie in your head." Kimchee laughed.

"And other images too," she laughed. "Ewww, Kimchee gross!" I laughed. Chanik just stood shakeing his head.

"You know you like it," she laughed!

"Eeeeewwwwwww!" I whined. Chanik started laughing some more!

"Ok, that's enough," someone said. I looked up to see Kimchee's mom standing in the doorway.

"You love that song too mom and you can't deny it!" Kimchee laughed.

"It was from her era of course she's gonna like it." I laughed!

"Yes, but we didn't think that way in _my_ era. Kyra your mom called me, she wants you home." her mom chuckled.

"She doesn't deserve me home," I growled. Chanik looked at me surprised.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"You don't want too know." I growled.

"I really do,'' he countered.

"No! You don't."

"Kyrabell…"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOW MY FULL NAME!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me.

"I didn't,"

"Good guess,"

"You see Kyra means noble and bell means beautiful. I think you're both."

"Um, Kyra, you should hurry home. You know how mad your mom gets." Kimchee reminded me.

"For once I don't care." I shrugged.

"But I don't think you want to get grounded now." Kimchee said pointing at Chanik.

"Well if you put it that way. I'll tell my mom I'm spending the night at a friends." I said.

"Ky, you're not spending the night at Chanik's." she scolded. I smiled wryly.

"I'll go home." I pouted.

"Well you might be able…" Kimchee frowned.

"Well if you want me to I'll call my mom."

"You could but I have a bad feeling if you don't go home your mom is going to ask a lot of questions." Kimchee sighed.

"Fine! I'll go home but then run away. She won't care." I grumbled. Chanik looked down at me.

"Ky, I bet your mom loves you still and she would care." Chanik said rubbing my back. I shook him away.

"You don't know her! She doesn't even know my older sister is pregnant! She wouldn't even know if I was gone!"

"Wait, your sister is pregnant?" Kimchee's mom said astounded. I groaned and smacked my forehead. Chanik wrapped me in his arms.

"Unfortunately yes. Now I have to go." I grabbed my stuff and limped out the door. I could hear Chanik following behind me.

"Ky, are you alright?" he asked. I burst out in tears and he scooped me in his arms. We walked all the way to my house. My mom was waiting outside with her arms crossed.

"You can go now," I whispered to him through my tears.

"Remember I'm always next door." he whispered setting me down and walking to his front door. I walked to my mom.

"You are late Kyrabell. Do you know how worried I was. Where were you?" she yelled. I stood there frozen. Worried? What was she talking about?

"I was at Kimchee's." I said watching Chanik walk into his house.

"You get up to your room right now. You're grounded for the next month."

"Mom, I had to walk home with a broken leg. You can't expect me to be exactly on time." I gasped. Was she bi-polar?

"I saw you with that boy. You know how I don't like um. That's why your grounded." she yelled. I violently wiped the tears from my eyes and I ended up scraping the skin under my eyes away.

"We'll see," I mumbled.


	5. Night at home

A/N: this story is a collaboration between me and Seth'sONLYIMPRINT. It is our intake on the twilight world and will soon evolve into and enchanting mystery

I went to my room and locked the door. I heard my sister on the phone with her boyfriend. I pulled my head into my pillow and sobbed. I was shaking. I got up, walked to my dresser, and pulled out my secret stash of Oreos. That's when I heard a knock on my window. I turned to see no one there. I went, opened it, and looked down. Nothing. I shrugged and limped to my bed. I pulled out my dock and put on 80's music. I nibbled on Oreos.

"Kyra," I heard a whisper from outside. I turned and jumped when I saw Chanik crawling in the window. Okay…odd. I was in short shorts and a tank-top and there was a boy sneaking in through my window.

"Becoming an Edward are we?" I smiled.

"No just giving you company." he said wiping off his pants. He smiled at me.

"Sure but you can be my Edward." I smiled. He walked over to my bed and laid down next to me.

"So...a secret stash of Oreo's?" he asked with a laugh. I nodded and stuffed one in my mouth. "Can I have one?"

I handed him the box. He took one and swallowed it in one bite. He saw my scrape and growled.

"You're so clumsy." he shook his head. I laughed. "See, I am Bella."

He shoved a cookie in my mouth while I was talking so I stopped talking. I tried to eat it all but most of it fell.

"So…your mom seems…ok." Chanik tried to sound nice.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

"I heard her say she was worried." he said making puppy eyes.

"And I'm grounded for two weeks." I growled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I hang out with you," I stuffed a cookie in my mouth.

"Mom doesn't like boys?" he asked. I nodded really aware of how close he was to me.

"No. Just the ones I hang out with. She has no problem with my sister's boyfriends."

"That's whack." he laughed.

"Maybe she thinks I'm the one that's going to get knocked up." I laughed.

"Does she know your sister is?" Chanik asked.

"Probably not," I heard my mom squeal with joy.

"Hide!" I hissed. He quickly leaped up and hid in my closet just like Edward. My Edward. I threw the Oreo's under my bed.

"What?!" I yelled enraged. Chanik's face popped out of my closet sympathizing. I motioned for him to hide. My mom walked in.

"Did you hear that honey? Your sister is having a baby. You're going to have a little more work now."

"Mom, I have school and my own job and as soon as this cast is off, I'm starting up sports again." I tried to say calmly.

"Well you'll just have to make time for helping your sister....did I hear something in your closet?"

"I didn't hear anything." I lied. She opened my doors. I held my breath and looked but he wasn't there.

"Well I am going to call my sister. She is going to be so happy." my mom walked out of the room. I let out my breath and Chanik appeared in my closet.

"How did you do that?" he whispered.

"Do what?" I asked.

"How come she didn't see me? She looked straight at me but it was like I wasn't there." Chanik asked.

"You weren't though," I said confused.

"Ky, who are you talking too?" my sister asked in the doorway I held my breath.

"No one," I looked at Chanik.

"Ok…what are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing," I retorted. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Okay Ky, jokes up. I know you snuck a guy into your room. That's way you're so jumpy." she sat next to me.

"How would you know? Have you done it?" I asked.

"Well duh. How do you think I got pregnant?"

"Don't want to know." I cried. I exhaled out and Chanik appeared by my side. My sis turned around and saw him. She blinked.

"I knew it....who is he?" She whispered to me.

"My name is Chanik." he said looking freaked.

"Huh? The boy next door, am I correct?" she said taking my stash of peanut butter out of my drawers and dipping a plastic spoon in it.

"Yes I am and if your mom finds out I will kill your boyfriend." Chanik smiled. Then he laughed. She blinked the spoon just dangling in her mouth.

"I don't know what my mom's problem is but she won't find out." she said.

"You're dating the boy named Taylor aren't you." he had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah so." she said through a mouth-full of PB. He just laughed.

"My name's Eliza and he seems perfectly fine to me." she said confused and swallowing back the PB.

"Well he tried to rape your sister and I may have broken his face a bit." he continued laughing.

"No, that's Tyler." I told him.

"Taylor doesn't drink and he plays guitar. I'm his first girlfriend." Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Oh, ok…well I know Taylor is also a jerk." his eyes narrowed.

"No Chanik. You're getting them all mixed up! Taylor and Tyler of junior year are jerks! But Taylor the senior is really nice." I said.

"Is he a friend with the kid Eric?" he growled.

"Maybe…why?"

"Then he is a jerk."

"Yes, Eric is a jerk but that is also his twin brother he kind of has to be nice. Why don't you like Eric?" Eliza asked.

"You don't want to know." his eyes narrowed. I frowned, "Why not?"

"Because you don't" I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Tell or else!" I hissed trying my best to be cold about it.

"I have Physic's class with him and the stuff he says is not cool at all."

"And what does he say?" I asked taking another approach. I leaned into Chanik and got very close. Eliza eyed me warily.

"I'll tell you some other time." he said getting up and jumping out the window in a hurry.

"Great," I whispered.

"Hey Ky. Don't end up like me alright?" Eliza whispered.

"No worries there. I don't think I'm getting that far." I said.

"Good this was an accident. I didn't know he wasn't wearing protection." she kissed my cheek and left.

"How can you not know?" I asked myself and shrugged grabbing my Oreos back from under my bed. I lost myself in the 80's music.


	6. School is where the fun happens

A/N: this story is a collaboration between me and Seth'sONLYIMPRINT. It is our intake on the twilight world and will soon evolve into and enchanting mystery

"Ky, wake up!" Kimchee's voice woke me up. I looked around the find the clock. 7:45.

"Five more minutes," I said rolling onto my pile of Oreos.

"Umm…we have school retard." she rolled me out of bed. Arms caught me.

"School's for losers." I groaned. How late did I stay up last night? Jeez!

"Come on Chanik is giving us a ride." she snapped.

"Oh, okay..." I looked to see Chanik holding me. He smiled and I turned completely red.

"So, I'm still mad at you for running away last night." I said after I changed and was helped into his truck.

"Um...well.....I had to do something very important." he choked.

"Liar," I said as he started the truck.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kimchee asked.

"Oh nothing important that he couldn't just tell me." I clicked. He growled.

"I can't tell you about it at the moment." he sighed. "It's very personal."

"Okay, but I'm gonna know before this cast comes off on Friday." I made a deal with him.

"I'll have to sign it at lunch."

"If I let you," I smiled. Kimchee laughed as Chanik rolled his eyes. We pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh you'll let me one way or another." he said menacingly.

"Even if I got rid of all the writing utensils in the world?" I asked.

"Yes because I could use berry's, chalk, coal, etc." he laughed as we got out of the car.

"Blood," I laughed as he helped me out of his truck.

"If that's what you want," he laughed.

"Turns me on," I joked and he kissed me.

"Of course vampire lady. See you in first hour." he ran off towards his locker.

"You two disgust me," Kimchee sighed as we walked into Physics.

"Hey, you've had your assortment of boys. Let me have mine." I said. "

"Fine vampire lady." she smiled and walked away.

"Get back here so I can kick your butt!" I shouted.

I sighed as Physics started. The lesson on acceleration was more like the deceleration of time. Tick-tock, tick-tock! Then I heard something from behind me.

"Yeah, she sucked my balls hard last night." Eric whispered. _Ew! _I tried to block him out with memories of last night. Chanik for one thing was right about Eric. Who was it anyway?

"Class. I would like to introduce a new student. He was here yesterday but I forgot to introduce him then. This is Chanik." The teacher said. I jerked out of my reverie and looked up to see him grimacing.

"Please go sit next to Kyra." the teacher.

"Ok but sir, I actually need to be excused for today but I will remember my seat thank you." Chanik handed him a note What!? As if this hour wasn't slow enough, Chanik wasn't going to be there!? Great, just great, I had to hear bout Eric's balls.

"I'll be close by. Just look out the window." Chanik walked past me to exit out the backdoor of the classroom. I quickly grabbed his hand and jerked him back with all my might.

"What's going on?" I whispered in his ears.

"I can't tell you yet. It's the same reason for last night. Now you do realize the whole class is staring."

"I don't really care. I'm used to it." I whispered. "So when are you gonna tell me."

"Soon," he whispered and quickly kissed me on the cheek. He then left. Everyone in class was now whispering about me and Chanik. Then I saw Eric get up and leave. How can one little kiss cause pandemonium? And it was on the cheek! But since I was really confused and dazed at this point, I forgot about it.

When class ended, Kimchee came at me from nowhere.

"O.M.G. I can't believe you did that!"

"Did what?" I asked, hobbling beside her. She looked at me with her eyebrows arched. I just looked confused more then likely.

"You and Chanik, I got a text that you and him were making out in class. I don't believe it."

"Honestly Kimchee? He kissed me on the cheek. This school has an issue of exaggerating." I scoffed. She narrowed her eyes.

"Right, of course I shouldn't believe anyone but you." she glared at me.

"What did I do that's causing you not to believe me?" I growled unlocking my locker and violently shoving my Physics book in.

"Oh nothing, just you never told me your sister was pregnant, your mom hated you, and you had Chanik in your room."

"For one, you knew my mom hated me. Two, I just learned she was. And three, I haven't had a chance to tell you bout last night." I shrieked.

"Whatever. Just tell me at lunch." she said, turning and walking away

"Fudge!" I screamed. Everybody looked at me funny. I whipped my head around and pulled out my Calculus book and slammed my locker. Everyone was starting to hate me. I think I am losing my friends.

"Ky, what's wrong?" My sister asked, walking next to me.

"Nothing," I choked.

"She'll get over it." Eliza told me. Big sisters know everything.

The rest of the morning seemed to take forever. As I headed to lunch I heard someone scream, "ERIC IS DEAD!!"


	7. Dwin? Radcat? Nathen?

A/N: this story is a collaboration between me and Seth'sONLYIMPRINT. It is our intake on the twilight world and will soon evolve into and enchanting mystery

Ha very funny! But then I saw it out the huge windows of the cafeteria. There he was, laying in a pool of blood. I began to tremble. Then there was thunder. It started to rain very hard. Teachers were trying to get everyone away. I looked at my reflection and it was doing that moving thing again. It was telling me to run.

Everything became quiet. Then I felt someone grab me. I swung around to see Chanik standing there soaking wet. His shirt had blood on it. But the fear in me wasn't from him. I had any eerie feeling. I shivered. I also had a sudden urge to puke. Great!

"We have to get everyone away from windows." Chanik told me. He then fell to his knees and puked up blood. It was my turn and I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. Thank god I just made it. I shook and opened my eyes to see red. The water/blood began to move. It started to rise and take the shape of me.

"No…no…no…no!" I whimpered. I held my breath and it disappeared. And the next thing I knew I was back in the cafeteria. The paramedics and cops were running around the place. People were being questioned and Chanik was on the floor. I ran up to him and he wrapped me in his arms. I broke down sobbing. Soon people were questioning me.

"Do you know the person outside?"

"Do you know anyone who would want him dead?"

"Do you have an alibi?"

"Why are you and him covered in blood?" The whole works. I wasn't enjoying it. Then there was another scream. Someone pointed at the window. Tylor's body was being dragged against it. I screamed sobbing again. My whole spine was tingling. I didn't know what was going on?

I felt jumpy. I was never jumpy! Then I saw a face. It was pale and smiling right at Chanik. I heard Chanik throw up again. My breathing hitched up. I groaned and shivered. Chanik quickly wiped his mouth and came back holding me close to him.

"EVERYONE STAY CALM!" the cops shouted. A group of them went to the windows and looked through.

"Away from windows…" I whispered.

"What?" Chanik whispered.

"Get me away from windows." I cried.

"Okay…" Chanik began. Then I heard him gagging. The figure from outside was choking him. I held my breath and clung to him. _This madness has to stop. I'm serious._ I thought to myself. I was stressed enough already! Stupid events!

"Kyra, what's the matter?" I heard. My vision changed to me sitting at a table next to Kimchee. I gagged a bit and coughed hard. What happened? I looked at Kimchee who was slightly miffed and concerned.

"Did you fall asleep? Wow you look like you died and came back from the dead." she said as thunder rolled. I jumped.

"Ky, why are you jumpy?" she asked worried.

"No reason, where's Chanik?" I asked.

"Right behind you," his voice sounded from behind me. I saw Eric walking away with his nose bleeding. I put my face in my hands. What was wrong with me? Chanik sat down next to me rubbing his knuckle.

"Well, that was quite fun. He found out never to follow me." Chanik tried to cheer me up."

"Yeah, good I guess." I sighed.

"What's the matter?" he asked, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Oh nothing."

"You seem so freaked. What happened?" he asked getting serious. His voice scared me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chanik asked me.

"It's nothing,"

"Ky?" he said.

"Afterschool," I whispered.

"Sure, ok," he said. Lightning flashed outside. I jumped at the thunder.

"Kyrabell," Kimchee said amazed.

"She's not usually this way is she?" Chanik asked. Kimchee shook her head. That's when I heard it. The cafeteria doors swung open and smashed into the walls. Three people walked in. Duck my body screamed! I slid under the table.

Kimchee gave me a weird look. "Ummm…these are just some new students that were supposed to arrive two days ago."

"I don't care." I whispered. I began to shake terribly for no reason. I could feel my leg hitting the inside of the cast.

"Damn!" Chanik growled. "Those guys are always following me. Their names are Dwin, Nathen, and Radcat."

"Radcat?" I laughed quietly. He smiled down at me and pulled me back up to my seat.

"Just relax," he whispered.

"Why do they follow you around so much?" I asked. He let out a long sigh.

"Tell me, tell me," I laughed leaning my face towards him, staring him straight in the eyes. Kimchee eyed me crucially.

"I have no idea why really, but ever since I was 5, they've been in the same grade and school."

"Well that's odd." I laughed.

"Hello Chanik. Who's the girl?" one asked. Chanik rolled his eyes.

"Hello Dwin. So tracked me to this school now." he said.

"No, just knew you were here." Dwin smiled

"Stalkers?" I laughed just keeping my eyes on Chanik.

"Chanik the girl," they kept prodding. I rolled my eyes.

"She's a friend." he growled. Dwin laughed and turned to another guy.

"Hear that Radcat? He has friends." He laughed. Friend!! Just great!

"Your friend seems pissed." Radcat said. I ducked my face down. Dammit! They noticed.

"Well...it must be you then." Chanik said. Dwin laughed and he and his group walked away. And to think I shared my Oreo's with him. I was still fuming about it. Kimchee was watching me warily. But the thunder clapped.

"Kyra, what's wrong. I thought you liked thunder storms?" Kimchee asked.

"I thought so too." I sighed. I kept my eyes away from the windows. My fears used to be nothing. I was never afraid until now. Then I heard humming. The whole cafeteria seemed to hear it and turned towards us. Chanik was humming to me. It was soothing. My whole body completely relaxed. A small giggle came out of my mouth. He stopped humming.

"What's so funny." he smiled at me. I was about to say something when Dwin came back.

"Don't. Do. That."

"I like it though." I giggled. Dwin eyed me funnily.

"Ky? Are you feeling alright?" Chanik asked.

"I feel bipolar." I laughed.

"Never do it again." Dwin spat out and walked away. Chanik looked at me puzzled.

"I like it." I repeated bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I don't know what his problem is." Chanik sighed. I shrugged. Chanik started humming silently to me again. I ignored the storm now. I don't know what kind of effect it had on me, but it was something.

"Come on. Let's get to class." Chanik stopped when Kimchee spoke. I frowned. Something felt like it hit me in the gut. I lurched forward and clamped my mouth shut. Chanik grabbed me.

"Be careful," he said. I gulped and nodded, "I'm fine."

I grabbed my stomach, and then I got looks from everyone around me. They watched me suspiciously. Chanik led me down a hallway and stopped.

"Ok, what's going on." he asked.

"I don't know," I whispered starting to tremble. He looked at me intently. "I think I'm hallucinating."

"You probably are feeling stuff from past, future or even present."

"Say what?" I whispered. He gave me a serious look and I just raised my eyebrows.

"Later, I'll tell you something very strange after school." Chanik said, starting to walk back to class.

"I know something weird is going on and I'm involved in it." I whispered, my face inches from his.

"Get to class." he growled and walked away. I felt lonely again.

"Hey kid," I heard Dwin's voice.

"I'm not a kid." I huffed and hobbling away. Sadly, the contents of my pencil pouch scattered to the floor. I cursed. Dwin smiled and helped me pick them up.

"You really shouldn't hang out with Chanik." he said.

"I still will, no matter what you say." I mumbled.

"So, you must like him a lot? he asked.

"He understands and confuses me." I laughed.

"He hurts people. That's way he keeps moving. He almost killed a person last year."

"I highly doubt it, I scared him once." I whispered.

"You scared him?" he said incredulously.

"I think I got to close, to fast." I said.

"Just be careful around him. If you want to know what he can do, just wait till you tomorrow." he said and left.

"Okay, I guess," I said confused. And then I realized my cast would be off tomorrow. Thank god! This thing was annoying.


	8. Why Did it Have to Happen to Me?

I never saw Chanik the rest of the day. There was a note on my locker saying he had to leave. Now I had to walk home. Just great. That boy is a flake! First he completely ignores me and now he stranded me at the high school. Then I found another note. He had someone coming to bring me and Kimchee home. Well he was not going to know that I'm not going to be here tomorrow morning. Let him wonder. Ha!

As I walked outside, I saw a person that looked like a much older Chanik standing by his truck There was odd sensation to many strangers were around. Stranger danger and all that crap. He came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Chanik's father, Michel. He said I should take you home."

"Oh, ok. Hello," I smiled.

"He didn't tell me your name." He hinted.

"Kyrabell," I smiled.

"Your name suits you." he said and helped me into the truck.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Do you know what your name stands for?" he smiled at me.

"I know Kyra means noble and bell means beautiful but I'm neither." I sighed as he started the truck.

"No, you're exactly like both of those. I can see why Chanik likes you." he laughed. This guy was way too happy.

"He sure doesn't show it very much."

"I'm sure he likes you very much."

"But he's avoiding me." I growled.

"He's going through some problems at the moment." his dad sighed.

"Me too."

"What's going on Kyrabell?" he asked, obviously concerned. I liked him.

"Nothing. Oh and if you didn't know I live right next to you."

"Yes, I knew that."

"Thanks and tell Chanik I said thanks."

"No problem," He laughed as he pulled into my driveway. I ungracefully got out of his truck.

"Well, if you need a place to get away. You are always welcome to come over. You can sleep in his sister's room."

"I usually go to my Dads when I want to get away but I'll consider it." I smiled and hobbled away. _He has a sister?_ I muttered to myself as I walked into my house.

"Hey Ky!" Eliza bombarded me.

"Hi Eliza, you must be in a good mood." I said eyeing the bag of Twizzler's in her hand.

"Mom is throwing a baby shower. I thought that that came later but she's doing it very early." she boomed.

"Great," I said with fake enthusiasm and hobbled up the stairs, slamming my door behind me and locking it.

"Kyra," I heard Eliza call through the door.

"Go away." I mumbled into my bed after jumping in it.

"Unlock the door," she sighed. I ignored her and concentrated on the little music notes on my bedspread.

"You can talk to me." she said with a worried tone.

"I won't tell mom."

Great. Mom will be brought in. I ignored her still. I dug my Ipod out of my pocket and listened to Taylor Swift, singing softly to myself. I maybe lied there for 30 minutes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Chanik stood there frowning. I gave him a silent, questioning look. He tried to give me a smile but something was wrong.

"What's wrong with your jaw? It looks broken." I asked, noticing that his lower jaw was lop-sided. I quickly sat up as fast I could with the cast. I hovered my hand over his jaw, looking into his eyes. He tried to smile again. I heard his jaw make a weird crunching and snapping sound. I cringed. "Sounds like what happened to my leg."

I ran my finger down his nose and he sighed. "Will thish hurt alut mur." he spoke as best he could. I laughed at the way he sounded.

Ii can make this hurt worse." I laughed. He leaned forward n I tried to kiss him as lightly as possible. He breathed in quickly.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked quickly. He let out a laugh.

"Nu."

"You sound funny," I said as I leaned in for a kiss. I came in contact with his mouth again. I pulled him down next to me on the bed.

"Hi," I mumbled between our kisses.

"I hup yu dun't ave nyting bad plunned," he smiled. I heard his jaw snap back into place.

"What do you mean by that?" I sighed against his lips, enjoying my placement. He pulled back stroking my face.

"You better not be thinking I'm going to take your virginity away. The way your acting, it seems you want me to."

I pulled abruptly away. "I don't think that way."

I eyed him critically. He had a lot to learn.

"Good. I thought that you weren't acting right. It seems there is a lot to learn about you."

"Just what I was thinking," I said quietly. He kissed me again. I was relishing the thought of this. It was brand new.

"Hey. You're enjoying this to much." he laughed. I stuck out my tongue and laughed. This was fun.

"I'm allowed to, aren't I?" I teased, pulling back keeping out of his reach.

"Yes, but no teasing." he said, now practically on top of me.

"Look who's talking about taking my virginity away." I laughed. He then flew backwards into the wall. The whole house shook. I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. I knew I shouldn't because I could feel that scary tingle in my spine something wasn't right.

"HONEY! WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!" I heard my mom shout as she came up the stairs.

"Nothing! I just fell over and my cast caught on the edge of the bed." I lied. Chanik sat down carefully next to me.

"Sorry." Chanik whispered.

"It's ok," I whispered back.

"Should I go?" he asked, getting up.

"No, you're good. My mom wouldn't care if I was lying dead in my room. She won't check on me." I laughed, leaning into him.

"Well…ok," he leaned into me. His weight caused me to fall over off the bed. He tried to grab me first but missed. I sat there cautiously for a second then smiled.

"See I told you she wouldn't check on me." I laughed. He helped me up.

"I believed you from the start." he laughed.

"Sure you did. I doubt that. You should never doubt me." I said resting my forehead against his.

"I never will again." he leaned in and kissed me. It felt different. It was sweet and gentle but with a different passion to it. I leaned into it more pulling myself against him.

"KYRABELLL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH A BOY." my mom slammed the door open.

"What boy?" I said innocently. She looked around my room confused. All she saw was me laying on my bed, listening to my Ipod.

"I just heard his voice. I know he was in there. If I hear him again you are grounded for life."

"I'll be 18 next year." I said stiffly.

"But not under my roof." she added.

"I'll go live with dad then." I shot back. My mom stiffened.

"Don't you ever say that again." she ran out of the room crying. Chanik reappeared by my side. I sighed and leaned against him.

"Why did your mom start crying?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I think I should go ask." I said feeling worried. Chanik frowned.

"I doubt something is wrong." I sighed as I shut my door and locked it so I had no more unexpected intruders.

"So...how come your jaw was broken when you came in?" I asked coming back to him. He looked at me contemplating and wrapping me in his arms. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I don't know. It's kinnda hard to explain." he whispered.

"Pleeeease…" I went puss in boots eyes on him. He looked at me, tortured. _A weakness! Ha! This could be useful! _

"Please, please, please, please…" I pouted and he broke.

"Ok promise you won't tell anyone?" he whined and closed his eyes.

"Ok. I promise…come on…come on." I laughed. "It can't be that bad."

He gave me an odd look. "Do you truly believe in Werewolves and Vampires? I need you to tell me the truth." his eyes filled with anger.

"If I had a reason to believe they are real then I do." I nodded. He relaxed a bit. "Chanik, you have no clue wait I've gone threw." I said.

"Not really but I've probably been through something equal or worse then you."

"No, my life is pretty rocky." I sighed, cuddling close to him. He gently stroked my faced as I just sat there.

"What if I told you that there are three basic types of Werewolf and Vampire?"

"Evil and good." I helped.

"Basically," he sighed.

"Well…what else is there?" I questioned.

"Evil, good, and demonic." he lowered his gaze to the floor. Something was wrong.

"I think you're good." I whispered. His head shot up, daring me to say it again. I did. He shook his head violently

"NO! I AM NOT A GOOD WEREWOLF! I AM ONE OF THE DEMONIC ONES!" he shouted at me.

"Shhhh!" I hissed. I could hear my mom running up the stairs. I made Chanik quickly disappear and I began to pretend to talk on my cell

"What was that?" she came in panting. "I heard screaming. What's going on?"

"Sorry mom. I had my phone on speaker." I apologized, pretending to hang up on somebody on the phone.

"Ok…hey you know your dad doesn't like to talk to me right." she said coming to sit next to me.

"I guess," I shrugged, now wondering what we were going to discuss. I could still feel Chanik's presence next to me.

"Well, I got a call from his lawyer today. I'm sorry to tell you this but…your dad passed away yesterday."


	9. Death

"But dad promised he'd take me out tomorrow." I choked on my words. I flew back on my bed and sank down crying. My mom patted my back.

"We'll go to his funeral on Saturday." she said getting up and leaving. I was in complete shock. Chanik quickly reappeared to embrace me.

"I'm so sorry." he said. I nodded meekly. I couldn't stop crying. I fell asleep in Chanik's arms soon after.

I woke up by myself and the doorbell rang. I went to the front door and saw my stepmom was standing there. She was sad but also happy to see me.

"Kyrabell. I'm so sorry." she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I whimpered into her coat.

"I miss him already." I cried.

"Me too honey, me too." she said, obviously handling it better then me.

"I see you still have your cast on. When does it come off?" she asked, looking at the cast. My stepmom is taking me to get my cast off. My stepmom knew that but was trying to lighten the mood by asking.

"So you ready to go?" she let out a laugh. I did too and nodded. We walked out to my Dad's truck. I never realized that I had fallen asleep in my clothes. I climbed into my Dad's truck. It smelt like him. It brought happiness. I felt extremely happy I was with her in my Dad's truck. It felt like nothing could go wrong. Then I was sparked with interest when I noticed something on my cast. It was Chanik's signature. He must have signed it last night. It had all these weird designs around it making it look like a wolf howling at the moon. I smiled to myself.

"After the cast I'm going with the rest of your Dads plan; cast, shopping, hair, and back to school." She said. I groaned. "Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes, you need an education."

"Education-smation," I mumbled, tracing Chanik's drawing on my cast.

"Well at least you'll go back refreshed." she smiled.

_Sure_, I said to myself. We soon pulled into the parking lot of the hospital to get my cast off. Before you knew it, my leg felt free. Free! Finally! Now we drove to the mall.

"Do you know what were going shopping for?" my step mom asked.

"Clothes, new shoes, stuff like that most likely."

"Yep, that's exactly what we're shopping for." my step tried to make me smile.

"Shopping sounds good for once and Kimchee will get off my back about new clothes." I sighed.

"Well you'll look great at school."

"Good." I said, looking out the window. There was something running on the side of the road. My vision wasn't so good at the moment so I couldn't pick it out. I rubbed my eyes quickly, hoping it would help. It was gone. I gulped. There was something following us and it wasn't something good. I prayed silently to myself.

Within five minutes we were in the mall. Thank god. I was in a dressing room when an image came into my mind. It was of a creature, big, dark, and it had extremely huge claws. It seemed to be staring at my. _But how?_ A sharp racking pain slapped into my head! _Ow!_ I snapped back into reality, and tried on more clothes.

"Kyra? Find something you like?" I heard my stepmom's voice outside the door. The jeans that I had on would have to work but as soon I thought that, I decided against it. I tried on a pair of shorts and like them. I got all of them.

"Now time to get your hair done." my stepmom said as we walked to the car. Curls, curls, curls! That's what was on my mind. I was going to get a semi perm and try not to see freaky stuff in the mirror. Just think happy thoughts. That should distract me from the figures.

They settled me into the chair and trimmed my hair. They got little curly things in them then the problems started. There was nothing in the mirror but I felt something strange about it. This was a very bad day. Mirrors are strange in particular. What is it a mirror exactly does? I've heard once that mirrors can trap a spirit. Then there was laughing coming from the mirror.

I gulped and wanted to run far away from the place, but I just ducked my eyes and looked at my finger. About an hour later they finally pulled out the curlers and they set my put.

"Ready to go back to school honey?" my stepmom smiled.

"I guess," is all I could reply.

"You look so beautiful." she sighed.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"I have one more surprise for you." she said and led me to a motorcycle.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the motorbike.

"It's your dad's. He wanted you to have it."

"He gave me his Harley?" I couldn't believe it. She nodded with a bright smile. She handed me my leather jacket, my helmet and sunglasses. Then she handed me the keys. I could not believe he would actually give me his Harley. It's imposable, but amazing. She handed me my backpack. Then did I realize I was wearing a pleated skirt and high heels. I shrugged it off.

"Get to school safe now, ok? You remember how to drive this thing." My stepmom kissed my cheek.

"Since I was seven," I laughed and hugged her tight.

"You can come stay with me any time honey. I'm still your stepmom." She said.

"I know, even if you remarry you'll still be my stepmom." I tried to make her laugh.

"Something tells me I won't remarry honey. And I have something to tell you." she smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

"Are you serious? I'm going to have a half-brother?" I was so surprised and happy.

"Or half sister," she laughed at my stunned expression.

"If it's a boy, we'll name it after dad." I told her.

"And if it's a girl?"

"Um…we'll name her…what will we name her?"

"We'll think on that one." she laughed.

"There's a baby book in Eliza's locker. I'll look at it." I slipped.

"Eliza's locker?"

"Well…she's pregnant too." I mumbled.

"She is?" my stepmom seemed surprised.

"Yep,"

"She would have given your dad a heart attack if he knew." she sighed.

"My mom's ecstatic," I mumbled. She rolled her eyes. "Does she even care about her kids? She's ok with her daughter being pregnant in high school?"

"Only if it's Eliza, my mom hates." I sighed.

"That's why you should come live with Me." she added.

"It's getting better." I smiled.

"How so?"

"New kid next door. He's very nice to me." I blushed.

"By the look on your face I can tell he's more then nice to you." she smiled.

"We're practically dating sort of." I said.

"You shouldn't date at your age. You never know what could happen."

"Nothing is going to happen. We won't have sex that I can promise." I said trying my best to smile. She sighed and hugged me again.

"I trust you. Now get going." she said climbing into her car. I hopped on the motorbike, slid on the jacket and put my backpack over that. I gracefully put on my helmet and kicked the Harley into gear. People stared at me when I pulled into the school parking lot. I didn't care, I was happy.


	10. Mental Talk?

It was third hour. I was supposed to be in band then go to History. After that, I had lunch. I un-straddled my Harley and laughed as people froze.

"Kyra? I didn't know you could drive a motorcycle." Kimchee ranted as I walked in the door."

"Since I was seven." I said, pulling off my helmet and for once enjoying the clicks my heels made on the tile floor.

"That's dangerous you know." Chanik's laughed from behind me.

"Which? The heels or the motorcycle?" I said smoothly. I turned around to look at him. His jaw dropped.

"Well, aren't you beautiful? And I meant both." he tried to smile again. I pulled off my sunglasses and gave him a smirk. He took a small intake of breath. I had him stunned. Never done that before.

"So you like it." I blinked. He nodded his head.

"Cool." Kimchee laughed.

"Delectable," I sighed with a laugh and turned around to head to my locker. I could feel his eyes on my legs.

"Chanik, I know you're looking at me." I giggled. I heard him turn around and run away. I laughed as I pushed my helmet into my locker. I strung the Harley key on my bare necklace chain. Kimchee eyed me proudly.

"Well, now you decide to look pretty. What's the occasion?"

"I needed a pick me up. The cast is off. _Thank god_." I said, avoiding the sad news.

"Love it," she laughed. "So did you keep the cast? You know a lot of people do that to keep the signatures on it."

"My stepmom is keeping it at her house. I'm planning on going over there next weekend." I smiled and grabbed my books.

"See you later Ky." Kimchee said as she walked away. As I walked to History, I started to day dream about Chanik. Not a good idea not when you're in heals. I ran into somebody. It was Dwin. He looked at me speculatively. He just nodded his head and kept going. I felt a shiver in my spine. He seemed evil. I could feel him staring at me as I walked away from him.

I took my seat next to Chanik in History. He smiled at me and then sat at attention as the teacher walked in and started writing on the board. I squirmed. I could feel Tyler and Eric staring at my legs and more. Then I heard whispering. It was coming from all around me. I started to feel dizzy. I know it was something to do with me and Chanik. It sparked a flame when I heard a gist of it.

"I think they're going to get serious."

"Are you sure they haven't already?"

"True, true."

I could feel the blood rush to my face. But I figured I might as well give them a show. I poked Chanik with my heal. He looked at me with a smile across his face. Then he saw my smirk.

"What?" I leaned forward like most of these girls do in this class.

"Oh nothing," I said giving him a smile playing with my necklace.

"What are you trying to do." he asked, looking completely lost. I laughed in my head. I passed him a note. It said; _Just play along._ He nodded smiling up for the trick. Always knew he would. Oh, this was going to be fun and Chanik would be surprised too. I never ever thought I would do this but I did. People watched me carefully. I took a deep breath and then the teacher called on me._ Oops!_

_Damn! What did Kyra have planned?_ I heard the thought enter my head. It was Chanik's voice. _What?_ My mind was screwy today!

"Kyra, what happened at the Battle of Stalingrad?" my teacher asked.

"The Germans retreated." I replied.

"Correct. Now who can tell me why?" the teacher looked for hands. Some girl I didn't know raised hers. I went over the answer to that one in my head…Discrimination. Now what was I up to before? I pondered for a sec. Ah yes, Chanik's words in my head. I looked at him and saw him looking at me. Do it again brain come on! Work your magic hear thoughts! Like Edward. And.... Nothing. I tried again. Then I heard it.

_Wow, she is pretty today and even prettier with her cast off_.

_Yes!!!_ It worked. And then I heard everybody else's thoughts. I shrank down. So this is how Edward felt all the time!

_Can you hear me?_ Chanik's voice entered my mind. I looked at him and wondered if I should answer it out-loud or in my head. Damn it! I couldn't concentrate. Stupid Eric's thoughts were to disturbing to be coherent!

_Kyra answer in your head. I will hear you if you're thinking of me. DO IT!!_

His screaming gave me a headache. _Nugg! Owww! _

_Stop yelling!_ I screamed back at him in my head. He winced. I gave him a smug look. Finely the words stopped. My head started to feel better.

_OW…_ Chanik said.

_Shut up._ I told him. I now had a mental shield against every one else but Chanik.

_Creepy_. I thought at him.

_Hearing thoughts are creepy yes_. He nodded.

_How did you realize that I was able to hear thoughts?_ I asked him.

Y_our face told it all._

_My face?_ I must be letting on more then I thought. Maybe. I give him a weird look. He looked at me weird back.

_Your eyes were moving all around the room. You looked scared so I decide to think of something._

_Creeper._ I smirked. He raised his eyebrows.

_You're stalking my mind and you climb in threw my bedroom window._

_Hahaha, very funny. But now that you put it that way, you do have a point. _

_I don't mind. I like the idea of having a personal stalker._ I told him. He rolled his eyes. I fell sideways off my chair.

"Kyra?" the teacher looked at me. Thank god I was one of my teacher's favorites!

_How did you accomplish doing that?_ Chanik asked.

_I managed it because I'm me_. I laughed. I just lay there.

"Kyra get up. Your leg isn't broken anymore. You don't need help." the teacher smiled at me.

"But it's weak. The muscles may have died." I joked. I used my abs to go up. Somehow I managed to fly on top of Chanik. _Oops!_ That increased the talk about me and Chanik. _Great, just great. _Why must these people gossip? I was glad I chose to wear shorts under my skirt. Chanik pushed me up to a standing position.

"Um…sir? I think Kyra is sick. May I take her to the nurse?" he asked. There were _Ohhhhh's _and_ Ahhhh's. _Chanik grabbed me and took me into the hall. I gulped when he looked at me. What was that look in his eye? I was absolutely curious.

"What's with the look?" I asked him.

"So…what was your plan back at the beginning at class?" he asked looking interested.

"Oh nothing," I smiled trailing my finger across my lower lip! I felt evil! His eyes watched my lower lip.

"Okay now you're scary me a little. And confusing me," he said with a smile.

"I'm not confusing. I like you. That should not be confusing," I smiled. He smiled at me funny and pulled me close.

"Shouldn't do that in the halls," Dwin smiled as he passed us. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked in Chanik's eyes.

"Now where were we?" Chanik asked.

"You were going to kiss me?" I asked wondering. He leaned in once again and kissed me hard. It was amazing. This was different than any other kiss I had ever had. There was something majestic about it. Tasty! I could do this forever. Too bad I had to breathe. His hands slid around my waist and he pulled me up against him. And he talked about not being nasty to him.

I found him pulling me into an abandoned bathroom. What was his plan now? I wasn't even sure if it was a girl's or boy's bathroom. I was a bit distracted. Never in years would I have thought I would be pinned to a wall making out with a good and sexy looking boy. To top it all off, I was in heaven for the first time in my life.

His arms were trailing under my shirt along my spine making me shiver despite the heat. My whole being was alive and begging for him and only him. Then he stopped. I punched his arm.

"What? You needed a breath." He pulled me back. I giggled. He was very good at this. I let my hands cling in his hair and gently slide down to his neck. How I was I not slobbering at this moment?

"Okay. I think that's enough now," someone's voice came from behind Chanik. I gulped, it was Dwin again and his voice scared me. I groaned in frustration, my heaven broken. What was the point of having it if it was always getting interrupted? Chanik grimaced at him.

"Stay out of my business Dwin," Chanik growled. He grabbed me and walked into the hallway.

"It kind of is my business," Dwin protested following us.

"You know what? Back off!" I told him, anger and ice coating my voice. They both looked taken aback.

"Wow. That was very rude." Dwin let a smirk cross his face and walked away laughing causing me to get pissed.

"I'm not done talking to you! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I should be ignored. I can totally kick your ass," I hissed. Dwin stopped in his tracks and turned around to face us.

"No you couldn't. You would die horribly if we fought," Dwin gritted his teeth.

"I bet not. From meeting Chanik, I've learned a few things about myself," I told him.

"That you like to make out in bathrooms," Dwin laughed sarcastically.

"No. I learned secrets about myself that I didn't know about," I growled back.

"Oh really?" he laughed.

"Yeah, and I won't tell you about them."

"Fine, whatever, have fun." Dwin walked away. Chanik took my hand and pulled me down another hallway that nobody ever really came down. I could feel his tension next to me.

"Kyra, there are things you need to know right now before anyone gets hurt?" Chanik said, as he turned around. I pulled him back next to me. I never acted this odd.

"Tell me," I smiled. He looked at me oddly and eyeing my eyes.

"There are things called Anima and things called Talent's. A Vampire is a Talent and a Werewolf is an Anima." he said coldly.

"Okay." I questioned. My mind was really.

"So…you're an Anima?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and laughed brightly. I think I was loony.

"And you're a Talent." his words were sad.


	11. Talent's and Anima

"I'm supposed to be at war against you."

"Like 'Underworld.'"

"No time for jokes." he growled.

"Sorry."

"Talent's are people who have abilities that normal humans don't have. Like ESP, mindreading, ect. Anima have the ability to shape-shift." he explained. To me it made sense. It was fine line of Vampires and Werewolves.

"Vampires and Werewolves are just main groups of each." he ducked his head.

"Each one?" I murmured.

"Remember the night of your party?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I was confused.

"Well that night I thought that you were becoming an Anima. Most people who become Anima first start to see things in reflective objects. I wouldn't know if that were true because I was born an Anima but I have heard that from other Animas.

"Anyways, from what you have been telling me I seems that you are a Talent with the ability to see and hear the past, present, and future. You can also see things that only Anima can see."

"How do you know?" I was puzzled beyond belief.

"You saw me when you were with your stepmom in her car." Chanik said

"How does that mean I can see stuff only other Anima can see?" I asked.

"Because I was using my cloaking abilities I can use so that Talents and humans can't see me."

"Oh," I said quietly. He looked at me, smiling to himself. "What?" I asked.

"Never in history have Anima and Talents loved." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Well…maybe it happened in Forks." he smiled at me.

"Huh?"

"Jacob and Renesmee."

"They're real?" I asked crazily.

"Shhhh, breathe love." he chuckled, pressing a finger to my lips. My lower lip trembled.

"Yes, they are. Stephenie Meyer is a talent, but she doesn't know it yet."

"Mmmm…" I whispered.

"You seem curious." he smiled.

"I'm curious as to how all of sudden I have a boy pinning me to a wall." I smirked.

"Ummm…well…" he blushed a deep red. I laughed when he backed up. I pulled him back.

"Who said I didn't like it. It's new to me and I'm enjoying it." I felt flushed. He smirked pressing his lips to mine.

"Let's not go too far," he smiled. Then we heard foot steps. I gulped when he grabbed me and started humming. I was confused, dazed, and really puzzled. Not a good mixture. Things were spinning. I could only keep one thing on my mind. His lips. The principle walked right past us as if we weren't there. I sighed.

"You're not the only one who can hide people."

"Does that mean I can hide people?" I asked. He nodded. "Sweet!"

He rolled his eyes. "But you don't need to hum which is the good thing. That's how we hide from Talent's and humans."

"So it was me who made you hide when my mom burst into the room?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. I giggled.

"That was the second thing that made me think you were an Anima but it was confusing still."

"Why? I know I'm a confusing person but not that confusing?" I babbled. He laughed.

"You're a lot like Bella." he smiled. "You're hard to understand. The thing that told me you were a Talent is Dwin."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. God, I was so confused. Twilight was way easier to understand then this!

"I'll explain later so, let's go back to class."

"But I don't want too."

"One more question though." I whispered. This one irked me a bit. He looked at me.

"Can I have kids?"

"Yes, you are not a Vampire. You can have as many as you want."

I breathed a sigh of relief. But I was still confused about this all. Was I just not a full fledged Talent? How did I become this way."

"Oh that's easy. You were born this way. Your dad was a Talent probably or maybe one of your grandparents was." He said answering my question.

"I would think my Dad was. I was always his favorite. Eliza was good but she went against his rules a lot." I thought out-loud.

"Do you have any idea what he was able to do?" Chanik asked.

"No. He never talked about abilities or anything. He was just a normal Dad he taught me how to ride a motorcycle and everything."

"Maybe he told your stepmom. You should ask her whenever you see her next." he smiled at me.

"I'll ask soon." I mumbled.

"Ok, that would be good to know cause then I can know what your powers might come from."

"Or maybe I'm just special." My eyes twinkled.

"That too," he smiled. I smiled back. I was finally in love and it felt good. _Ah...Love, a dreadful bond. _Davy Jones phrase form 'At Worlds End' came into me head. Dreadful? I think he was wrong. This was amazing!! I'd never had a boyfriend before! I was glad Chanik moved here!

We went back to class after that. I was totally in a daze. Once we were in Kimchee looked at me skeptically. I think it was because of how flushed I was. Chanik had a big smile on his face and looked straight at Eric. Eric looked scared. Scared? Hmmmm….

I sat down and smiled really big. I let my senses go so I could here everybody's thoughts. They all were about me and Chanik. What we did in the hall, what we do at night, what we are going to do _tonight_. Gee! What about some nice thoughts? I couldn't find any! Let them think what they want to think. He's mine anyway!

"So…" the teacher began but the bell rang. Chanik grabbed me and pulled me away from the rest of the class. We bolted down the hall. Not easy in heals by the way! And while carrying book's it was hard!

"So…what to do now." he asked with a smile.

"Hmmm…" I sighed. It was lunch and I was hungry.

"Food it is." Chanik laughed. We walked off to the cafeteria. He stopped before entering.

"What?"

"Do you remember your weird dream from the other day?"

"Yes, what about it?" I said quietly as he hesitantly pulled me into the cafeteria.

"Well like I said. You have been having feeling or visions of past, present, or future."

"So was that present or future?" I whispered.

"Probably future." he whispered back, pulling me to the lunch line.

"It could happen at any time." he smiled and looked around the room. Eric was talking with his friends.

"We're good so far." I mumbled. I picked up the apple and made the Twilight symbol with it. He laughed quietly.

"Tweek." he laughed. I laughed too. We got our food and went to sit down.

"'My theories are radioactive spiders and kryptonite.'" I said making him laugh.

"Are we going to quote twilight?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I will."

"Well be careful, the 'lion' might hurt the 'lamb'." he laughed.

"You can't hurt me. I'm too cute to be hurt." I joked.

"The stairs didn't seem to think so." he chuckled. I gave him a playful glare.

"Well, that's true…" I began. He started to cough. I got a weird feeling in my stomach.

"I got to go." he said.

"Don't leave me." I whimpered. He looked torn. He gave me a quick nod signaling he'd be back, A.S.A.P., and then ran away.

"You should follow him." Dwin came up behind me with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I will…Not!" I smirked right back and shot up from the table. I was going to the library.

"And stop staring at me." I scoffed. He let out a laugh and walked away. As I walked to the library, I kept hearing Chanik's cough. I decided to find him._ Stupid me._ I was just hoping I wouldn't regret this. I kept winding down the halls. Trying to find him and then I finally did. He was trying to open one of the doors. His coughs where getting worse. I started towards him.

"NO!" he screamed at me.

"YES!" I yelled back. I moved towards him. I didn't feel the fear I should have been feeling. My heart was just aching. His eyes were livid then he screamed. He was clutching his head. His body started to change into that of a wolf.

"Holy Shiz!" I breathed. I just stood there frozen like an idiot. Werewolf. Oh. My. God. My dreams are reality! When the transformation was finished, he laid there panting. Then he turned to me and looked at me through his red eyes. Yet I still stood there like an idiot. I mean how stupid am I? I was practically his enemy with what I was.

He looked like he was about to jump when I heard Radcat's voice.

"Run!" he shouted and jumped at Chanik. The funny thing is that I didn't run. I wasn't grasping the concept of fiction becoming reality. And couldn't I just disappear? Dwin and Nathen came into the scene. Radcat had changed into a smaller wolf and was now fighting Chanik. I was going crazy inside my head at the moment. Was he like a harry potter werewolf, where he can't member his love and friends. Nathen grabbed me.

"He can't control himself. I need your help to make sure no one sees this ok?"

I nodded. I just looked at Chanik and my heart was aching. I felt that magnetic pull towards him. They tried to stop me. Then I saw something through the window. It was the vampire from my vision the other day. What? I blinked and she was gone. I began walking towards Chanik once again.

The boys were screaming at me but I couldn't hear them. Then I felt it. Chanik slashed his claws at me, catching my arm. Pain seared right through it, but that didn't stop me. I kept going forward not even thinking about the blood running down my arms. He growled at me. I smiled and then his eyes changed. They went from deep red to a light green. He let out a whimper.

"It's okay," I whispered. I knelt down in front of him. I hugged him around his furry neck. I think he was confused at this point. He licked the blood on my arm. The feeling tingled as his tongue rubbed against it. I giggled. It hurt but I didn't mind it. He looked at me funny. I felt a bit dizzy. He transformed back.

OMG! I thought he would be totally naked so I looked away. He let out a laugh and pulled me into a hug. His clothes stayed on? That's convenient. I hissed as my arm collided with his. My head was very airy and dizzy. I blacked.


	12. Burning Houses

I woke up in my room. Eliza and Chanik where standing over me. I was extremely confused and my arm was burning. _Ow._ I hissed once again.

"It's the rubbing alcohol." Eliza explained.

"Yeah. That glass cut her really deep." Chanik rubbed the back of his head.

"Seriously, sharp, pointy objects seem to find you too easily Kyrabell." Eliza sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"They sure do." I sighed.

"I'll take care of her now." Chanik told Eliza.

"Ok. No funny stuff now." she said and walked out of my room.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be. I walked towards you on my own will." I whined. He pulled me close.

"Luckily for you, Nathen can change the air around people to alter their appearance." Chanik sighed.

"I don't know what that means." I sighed. He laughed as he cradled me in his arms, tracing around the gash on my arm.

"He told me what you were thinking before you passed out. No…my clothes do not stay on when I transform."

I giggled a bit. I couldn't help it! It was a girlish impulse.

"I would have never known." I tried to say in a somber voice.

"Yeah, part of Nathen's ability. That's why he needed your help. He was low on energy."

"I also think it didn't help that I had a massive blood loss." I added. He sighed and pressed his face to my hair and breathed in.

"I can't always control myself. Normally I can tell when it's going to happen but today it came quickly."

"No kidding," I snorted.

"Promise me when I run like that again you won't follow me?" he asked.

"Nope," I clicked grabbing Oreo's

"Why? I could have killed you. I can be worse then Edward was to Bella."

"I don't go by the rules. I listen to my heart." I sniffled, stuffing an Oreo in my mouth.

"Not always the greatest idea." He said. I stuck my crumb cover tongue out at him. He half smiled.

"You know, this reminds me of Bella and Edward."

"A little," I smiled.

"A little?" he asked.

"Edward was way more cryptic. You're straight forward really." I explained.

"True. Maybe I can introduce you to him someday in the near future." he smiled at me.

"I'll hold you up on that one." I laughed.

"In return for that I get to meet your stepmom." he smiled.

"Let's see her now." I suggested.

"What do you mean." he asked. I smirked at him. He was funny, very funny.

"We can go visit her now. I miss her." I said pulling him out of the house. My mom was still at work. Thank the lord.

"You really shouldn't be moving…so I'll drive." he said as he picked me up and set me on my Harley.

"How'd you get my Harley home?" I asked him as he kick started my Harley. I wrapped my arms round his waist.

"I rode it. Your dad has nice taste. It purrs like cat." he smiled. Chanik drove slowly out of the driveway.

"Faster!" I told him. He hesitated before he shifted into second gear. We tore down the street laughing.

"I learned a lot from Jacob." he told me as we flew by the houses.

"Turn left here. Like what?" I said giving directions and responding to his statement. It occurred to me I was on a bike in a skirt.

"Oh everything." he took the turn smoothly. "Like cliff diving and how to build cars."

I loved the way the wind rushed to my face. "What about Seth?"

"Imprinted on a girl named Gracelen." he smiled.

"Really?" I was a little miffed and happy at the same time. Seth found an Imprint. There go my fantasies.

"Yes. She's really nice quiet though." he nodded.

"Hmm…my fantasy world just felt apart." I commented.

"Oh did it now. Lost your furball fantasies did you now." he laughed and turned down the next street.

"Not that now I have you. Know you're a furball too. So I'm cool but my whole fantasy is a reality now." I laughed. He laughed too.

"Yeah, I can be a nice furball like Seth and Jacob, but sometimes I'm not." he let out a sigh.

"All of us get mad sometimes. Take a right." I whispered.

"You never cut people though." Chanik growled. I shrugged.

"Maybe…or maybe I did..." my voice trailed off. My Dad's/stepmom's house was on fire! Chanik stopped quickly. I got off the bike, quickly kicking off my heels. I ran to the house as my stepmom just ran out of it.

"Ohmygod! What happened?" I asked her.

"Some guy came and asked about your father. Then he started on fire."

"Like just stood there and started the house on fire?" I asked. She nodded. I ran into the burning house. I had memories to save. Chanik was behind me.

"Where." he asked, knowing that I needed some of my dads stuff."

"Everywhere try to save every picture." I coughed and ran off to my room. It was completely fireless and my dad was there.

"Dad…" I began. He laughed.

"Boy, I never thought it would be this easy to get you here."

"What?" I asked confused. I mean my dad was dad and how come the fire hasn't touched my room. I looked around the room clueless. My Dad began to change. The vampire from my vision soon took his place in my room. This was a male. There was a female but there was something different about the two. I didn't know where she was though.

I shrugged it off, gathering my stuff. I might as well use this spare time. I took my photo albums and stuffed the in a bag.

"You're just like your dad. He loved those idiot furballs. He betrayed us."

"What did you do to her father?" Chanik growled from the door. I jumped. He scared me crapless when he spoke.

"Leave me out of this." I mumbled and went to packing things up.

"Her father was an inconvenience. But whoever disposed of him has my gratitude." the guy laughed.

"Disposed? He had a heart attack!" I growled tossing everything in my bedroom out the window. Yay for one floor!

"Oh, is that so?" the guy chucked. "That's highly unlikely for a Talent."

"Stop," Chanik said.

"No, don't stop. I knew my dad was different but not that different." I said.

"Just like yourself. You and your dad look alike." the vamp said. He continued on, "A Talent has extremely good health now matter what. There is a one in one billon chance he had a heart attack."

"I thought I had a point one chance at finding love and I did." I mustered, still working on clearing out my room. It was hard work.

"And you chose the enemy."

"Let her have fun." a female voice chirped in. I turned to see the female vampire. I looked back and forth between the two. I didn't know how to absorb all this. My brain hurt.

"Should we take her to Aro." the female asked.

"No he wants us to wait."

"Nugg! Omg…omg! You guys are a part of the Volturi!!" I squealed, jumping up and down. They looked taken aback by my mood swing.

"Ummm…" the girl was a little freaked. The guy rolled his eyes.

"Think we should get those books for Aro?" he asked.

"I…you…This can't be real." I shouted in excitement. They all looked at me funny.

"What! I'm a teenager." I defended.

"Let's finish the house." the guy laughed. Chanik grabbed me and jumped out the window as the house blew up.

"I mean aren't they supposed to be flammable? Shouldn't they burn in that?" I asked while he picked up all my stuff.

"Not him. It's his ability. That's why Aro wanted him. He can turn himself into fire." Chanik wheezed.

"Ahhhh," I said.

"Another vampire has that ability but she's on the Cullen's side. She's stuck at age thirteen." he told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah and with them, their skin is hot, not cold like the rest of the vamps."

"And they really are indestructible." I muttered to myself. He nodded.

"What's the girl's name?" I asked.

"Lucia." he said.

"So, when can I meet them." I asked as we walked to my stepmom.

"As soon as you want to." he replied.

"We'll leave tomorrow then." I whispered.

"We saved most of it." Chanik told her. I pulled out her wedding photo and gave it to her.

"Thank you. What took so long though, you could have been killed." she said. The fire engines were just rounding the corner.

"I wanted to save everything." I said. The paramedics rushed over to me.

"I'm fine," I said. They looked at my soot covered gash.

"It's procedure." They said as they led me to the ambulance. They had to wash my arm off and stitch up the gash from earlier today. They didn't ask though how I got my gash. When they were finished with me and Chanik, they let us go back to my house.

My stepmom was going to stay at Chanik's house in the guest room. See, Anima are really nice people. I bet his dad is one too! Chanik came over soon after I told Eliza the news.

"I need to take Kyra somewhere were she can be happy." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked. My thoughts were causing me a headache. I still was covered in soot except for my arm with stitches.

"I'm taking you with me to La Push to our cabin up there." he said. "Pack quickly."

I ran up the stairs careful not to trip. I grabbed my duffle and stuffed clothes, Oreo's, and cash in. After I was packed, Chanik put my stuff in the back of his truck. My stepmom waved goodbye as he started it.

"My parents and your stepmom are going to call us in sick for school." he told me. I pulled at the Harley key around my neck.

"Ok," I said. I looked to see my Harley in the back end, tied neatly down with a tarp over it.

"Thanks," I thanked him. He smiled back at me.

"No problem." he chuckled.

"So, what are they claiming were sick with?" I asked.

"Mono," he said.

"Oh, cool. So, I'm going to meet the whole family?"

"Yes you will."

"Yay! I'm so excited." I giggled. So we began our road trip to Washington.

"I knew you would be." he chuckled. As we drove, something dawned on me.

"What happens if you lose control of yourself and transform?"

"Don't even let me think about and I won't lose control." he promised. I nodded. What we do for sleep though?

As if reading my mind he said, "And I can drive for a full 72 hours if I must. You can lie in the back to sleep."

"Okay," I shrugged.

"I could drive too if you need me to." I suggested. He nodded. I sighed and pulled out me cracked cell phone.

"Who you calling?" he asked as I flipped it open.

"Kimchee."

"No! You can't tell her anything."

"I wasn't going to." I said feeling offended. "I'm one of them now and I don't want her to know." I finished. I called her up.

"You've always been one." he whispered. Kimchee answered.

"Kyra! What's going on? I heard rumors."

"Like what? I hope you didn't believe them." I whined. Why does my school have to be full of gossip?

"Your sister told me that your Dad's/stepmoms house burned down and now you have mono."

"Well that's true. But I need to know ahead of time to prepare my self for the rumors." I asked her. I needed to prepare bad.

"Well they were from the people who know people in your Dad's/stepmoms area."

"And? Spit it out. I need to know." I sighed in frustration. Why was she lagging this out? I was waiting for her answer.

"And I heard that Chanik threw you in the burning house." she sound scarred.

"Other way around Hun, he threw me out of the burning house." I laughed. Seriously some people are whacked up!

"Ok, maybe I shouldn't believe every rumor I hear at this school. You never lie."

"Anymore chica. I feel like you're holding back on me I don't want to be slaughtered when I get back to school." I told her.

"No that's all I heard so far." she sound sick.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Ky." she groaned.

"Tell me Kimchee Su Chin." I growled, trying my best to be aggressive with it.

"Nothing!" she shouted and hung up. _Oopsie!_ Maybe I was too aggressive…Nah! Kimchee was just very sensitive to the matter most likely. I think she has a bit of Autism if you ask me and add in ADHD. Chanik chuckled in his seat.

"You and your friends, I'll never understand them."


	13. YAY! TWILIGHT!

"Me neither." I sighed. He laughed and pulled up to Culvers. I realized it was 7:30 at night. My stomach growled. Man, I was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since my very short and painful lunch. Chanik laughed at my oh-so-hungry stomach. I felt free at the same time. No more listening to mom and no more stupid teenagers…and Dad's funeral.

"Chanik! I forgot about Dad's funeral tomorrow!" I shouted as I remembered it.

"It's not going to happen that day. I talked to your stepmom." he reassured me, pulling me into Culvers.

"That's good…I guess." I sighed and frowned.

"I miss him a lot…and what that vampire said is making me wonder if he is actually still alive."

"I don't think so." Chanik said regretfully.

"You never know." I said pushing up in line. He held my hand trying to sooth me.

"True."

"Hello, how may I help tonight?" the cashier sounded bored out of his mind. We gave our orders and sat down.

"Next? What are we going to do next?" I asked, fiddling with my thumbs, trying to distract myself.

"Well, I think we'll ask Alice what those vampires wanted you for. She should know." he said.

"This is so weird." I groaned, pushing my hands into my face.

"What is?" he asked.

"People wanting me for something, I'm not used to it." I said.

"Hey, you wanna know something?" he smiled.

"What?"

"You are the first person who ever loved me outside my family."

"How do you know I love you?" I joked, patting his hand.

"Because I can see it." he laughed, rubbing my hands.

"Oh course you can." I giggled.

"I have other friends, but they never stayed my friends for more then a day."

"Friends are some times overrated." I sighed.

"What about lovers?" he asked.

"Now those are amazing" I laughed.

"Of course they are."

Our food was brought to us and we ate quietly. Chanik started to laugh.

"Food, food," I huffed, picking at my French fries.

"Nummy," he commented.

"I really need a pick-me-up." I sighed.

"Yes, you really do." he laughed. I laughed too. There was something about his laugh that soothed me. Contagious it was. I rested my face in my hands smiling.

"What shall we do then?" I asked. He contemplated in his head.

"How about we go visit a vampire. Benjamin moved up here recently."

"Sounds dangerous, yet safe…I like it!" I laughed. He laughed with me, finishing up his burger. I looked down at my full tray. "We can take it with. Benjamin and Tia won't mind a bit. They invite humans over a lot now."

"That's the point of being Vegetarian!!" I laughed. This was extremely exciting. He laughed running his fingers along my arm.

"Let's just hope your injury doesn't start to bleed." he let out a sigh as we picked up our food.

"It won't besides I can disappear." I reminded him. He nodded.

We went back to his truck and started driving. We were driving for about an hour when he pulled into a long driveway. Then we pulled up to a large house. I was frozen in my seat. I was going to meet a real life vampire! Wait...I already did, but this was a nice one though, one that didn't want to kill me. _Yay!!_ My insides screamed! Two younger looking vampires stepped out onto the porch.

_Omg!! Ahhh! Twilight characters!!_ I think I'm going to faint! This was amazing! My dreams come true!!

"H...h...h...ii...ii…" I stuttered.

"Hello," Ben spoke a silky smooth, English with an Egyptian accent. I was going to fall down, silly me!

"I…I…I'm…" I stuttered horribly! _Dammit!_ This is a wonderful way to make a first impression on a real twilight vampire.

"She's Kyra." Chanik smiled. Ben smiled at me. I could tell my eyes were bugging out of my sockets. "Yah," I choked. Tia laughed.

"Humans are so funny..." she stopped.

"It's ok, she knows." Chanik told them.

"Oh really," she smiled at me.

"I'm…I'm…a…Talent…" I wheezed. Calm down! Meeting Seth is going to be worse!

"Uh…what kind of Talent are you. I haven't met many none Vampire Talent's." she seemed confused.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"What's with the gash?" Ben asked me. Chanik stiffened beside me. I clamped my eyes shut.

"I did it." he said cautiously.

"You lost control again, didn't you? Man we were lucky the last time."

"It was nothing really." I told them.

"I was trying to help him and he lashed out at me but only got my arm." I reassured them.

"He almost killed me." Ben laughed.

"What!"

"Yeah, it was my fault. I tried to stop him from changing."

"It can't be done" Chanik growled.

"I'll put a challenge to that." I growled right back. He started to laugh at my attempted growl.

"How bout you come in? You can spend the night if you want." Tia walked back inside. Chanik waved me in.

"Thanks," I said.

"It's our pleasure." Tia smiled.

"By the way, you got some soot on your forehead," Tia told me.

"Oh…um…could I take a shower?" I asked, blushing.

"Upstairs on you right. I'll prepare your room."

The warm water felt really nice on my tired aching body. I saw all the soot flow down the drain. I washed my hair twice to get it out. When I was all clean, I dried myself off and changed into my pajamas. I went back downstairs to find Chanik. He found me first. He scooped me up in his arms, chuckling.

"Chivalry is never dead, is it?" I laughed.

"Nope," he laughed and carried me to a room. It was large with a bed and a TV. He plopped me down on the bed where my whole body bounced. It was like a trampoline. Chanik kissed me making my heart skip.

"We have to share a bed." Chanik sighed. I giggled uncontrollably.

"What a pity." I sighed dramatically.

"Nothing funny now." he smirked, kissing me once again. He was making me dizzy.

"Ok," I said. It was a going to be a very weird night. Chanik tucked me in and laid on top of the sheets next to me.

"To warm?" I smiled.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes at me. I snuggle closer to him to be warmer. He was extremely warm. I heard him snoring by the time I got close to him. I laughed and closed my eyes to sleep.


	14. Welcome to Forks, Washington

"Kyra," he whispered.

"Chanik," I mumbled still groggy.

"Wake up." he laughed.

"5 more minutes," I groaned, rolling away from him.

"Come on, you won't have time for breakfast if you don't hurry up."

"Breakfast smekfeasht," I grumbled as he dragged me from the bed. I let out a yelp as the bed was no longer underneath me. Chanik laughed and carried me into what looked like a kitchen. Tia was trying her best to fix a breakfast up, but the word trying was key.

"Good morning you guys." she chirped happily. I mumbled and slumped my head on Chanik's chest.

"I think this how you make an omelet. I've haven't actually had to make breakfast for people so…"

"It looks fine. Thank you Tia." I murmured, still not fully awake. I was never a morning person. I just wanted to back to sleep!

"Thank you Kyra." she smiled and gave me what looked like a pile of yellow mush. I hesitantly put it in my mouth. It tasted wonderful yet it didn't look so appetizing.

"Taste's 10 look's 3," I told her. She laughed and walked out of the kitchen. Chanik took a bite from his.

"You are exactly right."

"'_Dance 10 looks 3 and I'm still on unemployment, dancing for my own enjoyment.'_" I sang. He looked at me funny. I shrugged.

"Ok…" he said and went back to eating his omelet mess.

"Sorry, it's from a perverted musical that I love." I giggled. Once again he looked at me funny. I gave him one right back.

"Eat your breakfast." Chanik shook his head. I stuck out my tongue and went back to eating.

"'_That ain't it kid, that ain't it kid, this and that did the nose with it all that goes with it'_" I continued to sing and he laughed.

"So…got your pick-me-up now?" he asked, trying to distract me from my singing.

"Not yet. Do you want me to sing the real lyrics to that song I edited for you?" I laughed jumping up from the table.

"Umm...maybe later. So what should I do to get your pick-me-up?" he finished his meal.

"Nothing, I feel hyper. Do you feel hyper?" I babbled. He put both his hands on my shoulders to keep me from bouncing up and down.

"No. I feel like we should be on our way soon. We need to see what Alice says about those vampires."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I've never been this hyper before. Oreo withdrawal I think." I chattered. I could feel my eyes were wide.

"Calm down." Chanik laughed. I heard Ben and Tia laughing behind him.

"Head ache," I groaned as everything began to slow down. _Damn! Ouch!_ My head felt like fudge. _Ow._ Chanik caught me and kept me steady. _Whoa,_ my head really hurt.

"Fudge!" I hissed.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked me.

"Yeah, I just need some Excedrin extra strength and some caffeine' I said."

"Crappuccino it is then." Chanik carried me to the car. Benjamin and Tia brought our bags out and put them in the truck."

"It was nice to meet you Kyra." They said in unison.

"You too, my dream has become true." I smiled and winced at the same time. Damn headache. Chanik waved goodbye to them and started to drive back on the highway."

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking at me.

"It feels like my head's getting pounded in." I told him. He looked worried.

"Are you sure it's just that you need caffeine?" Chanik asked me.

"I don't know. I've had headaches for my whole life and they all felt like this but I'm used to deal." I said.

"Your whole life?"

"Yeah? Why, is that a problem…_Damn! Fudge!_" I spat out, putting my head on the cold window. I growled as the pain tugged in my brain. It hurt like hell.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Chanik asked me.

"Yeah like I said, I'm used to it." I sighed and pulled my hair and tugged in my hand. It felt painful but I couldn't help it. I wish this headache would stop. Chanik sat silent in his seat. He looked like he was trying to figure out a really hard math problem. I didn't like math and math is the least important thing I wanted to think about. My brain felt like it was on fire and I just wanted to cry.

"I think we should stop for awhile." chanik eyed my carefully.

"No, I'm fine." I told him, slamming my head on the dashboard. It caused more pain but that pain couldn't stop anything.

"Kyra. I think we should stop. The way you're acting, I think it's more then just a bad head ache."

"I'm fine Chanik, I swear." I growled.

"Kyra." he growled back.

"Just get me too Carlisle. That'll be the best thing to do." I told him.

"That's almost another day away. You think you can make it?" he asked me.

"Ya…Just…Ya…" I stuttered pushing my head against the cold class hoping it would sooth my head. It helped a bit. I fell asleep after about an hour. I woke up when we were just entering Idaho.

"I da ho." I laughed to myself. Kimchee would have laughed too. It was old and not funny but it made me smile.

"Glad to see that you're awake." Chanik smiled at me. I nodded me head.

"Just another 8 hours. How's the head." he asked.

"Don't even want to think about it. It makes it hurt more." I sighed, lightly touching my head.

"Ok. I'm going to stop somewhere to eat soon. Have anything in mind for food." he asked.

"No. I just need some pain killers." I yawned tucking my arm under my chin. He sighed and smiled at me.

"We'll stop at a Wal-Mart to pick some up. Then I'm going to stop somewhere to eat maybe."

"Mkay," I mumbled. Everything was so groggy.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"I just need water." I whispered.

"Well, I saw a sign for the next city just a few miles back. We'll stop there."

"Great." I mumbled and tried to make myself go back to sleep. It didn't work. We got to the next city and Chanik pulled into the parking lot. He told me to stay in the car unless I had to use the bathroom. I rested my head against the head rest and sighed out a long groan. I saw something move. I looked around and saw nothing. Then as I put my head back again I saw movement.

I must be going insane with fright. I saw a flash of black go around me. What the hell was wrong with me? I saw Chanik coming out again. The black stuff disappeared with a hissing noise."

"You okay?" he asked as he saw my frightened face. I quickly dropped my face and mumbled.

"Fine."

"I got your medicine and water." he handed me the small bottles. I just stared outside.

"Kyra?" he asked with concern coating his voice thickly.

"Yeah," I said automatically. I turned my head slowly to look at him.

"What's wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost?"

"I'm fine. Come on, let's go meet the family."

He eyed me critically once again but started the truck anyway. I pressed my head back and closed my eyes tight. While we drove I noticed something weird. As we got closer to La Push, cars and people seemed to appear less. Deserted. It didn't creep me out though. I liked it actually, small towns are kinda cute. I was getting happier.

Then we got to the small reservation. Empty. There was not a person on the road or anywhere. I gave a look to Chanik, questioning him. He kept his eyes locked on the road scanning for something. I wondered.

"Let's head to Forks. Maybe there are people there." Chanik sounded scarred.

"Yeah," I mumbled, rubbing my temples. He grabbed my hand and began rubbing it soothingly. I sighed frustrated. We neared Forks when Chanik's phone rang.

"Answer it please." he asked me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Chanik or Kyra?" A female voice asked.

"This Kyra," I said, wincing my own voice hurt my head. That was really bad. I kept cringing; the whole noise thing was bad, like a bad hangover.

"Hi. This is a person you may have read about in a book called Twilight." the voice said again.

"Yes!" I smiled. My head ache didn't matter anymore. I perked up extremely. My heart beat began to speed up very fast.

"It's Alice!" she squeaked at me. _Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!_

"Ahhhhhhh," I shrieked and groaned. My head couldn't handle it. But I was talking to fricken Alice Cullen! My dreams come true!

"Where are you guys. It's kind of blurry because of Chanik. Its annoying." Alice sighed.

"Heading to Forks," I informed her happily. Chanik rolled his eyes at me. I gave a playful glare right back. He laughed.

"NO! Don't! Turn around! Talent's have the whole state of Washington watched. Get out now!"

"But I need to see Carlisle." I told her. I could then feel that she was confused and then Chanik looked at me judging the situation.

"Tell her we need to come no matter what." he told me.

I replied the message to her, "Chanik says we need to see you guys. I promise we'll be careful and I can hide myself." I told her feeling slightly courageous.

"UGG! You guys don't understand. They are waiting at ev…" the phone cut out. I shrugged. I was wondering why I felt brave all of a sudden. Especially since it felt like I was getting stabbed in the head. I heard a thunk in the back of the truck. I turned in my seat to look in the back. I didn't know what it was and I didn't want to know either! I ducked my head between my knees. Chanik picked up speed.

I heard something moving in the back of the truck. Whatever it was, it was trying to untie my motorcycle. I did something that surprised all of us. I opened the back window and dove into the bed of the truck and tried attacked whatever it was."

"Get off me." I heard a male voice. I continued to try to attack him.

"STOP! My names Emmet, I need to borrow your cycle."

"No way in hell. You'll total it. You don't have the key anyway." I growled. He looked at me amused. I felt the wind rushing around me. Chanik pulled over.

"Emmet. You scared us half to death." he said as he got out of the truck. I of course had to hug Emmett. He's so huggable. He seemed confused at my loving hug, but he chuckled. Chanik rolled his eyes.

"So can I borrow your cycle?" he asked me again.

"No," I smiled at him.

"Why not?" he whined like a baby.

"This baby is a classic and it's my Dad's. I don't want it ruined." I laughed.

"Would you let Rose?" he asked.

"Nope. Not a chance in her life." I smirked.

"Ugh! Then hurry up, we need to get back to the house before the patrol is here.

"Easily done," I smiled. Chanik laughed.

"I'm taken the bike from here." I told them untying my bike from the bed and pulling at my chain.

"No. You need to stay with Chanik or me." Emmet sounded like he was going to kill me.

"Alright, here's the deal Emmett. I'll let you drive the bike if I'm on the back." I reasoned, pulling on my helmet. He smiled big and bright.

"Alright with you Chanik?" he asked.

Chanik looked mad but replied. "I'll be right behind you guys."

"Ay, don't be mad." I pouted. I lolled up to him and lifted up my visor.

"I'm not." he lied. I gave him a smirk knowing it. Emmet got on the bike and let me on. He sped off leaving Chanik in the dust. That's when his truck roared past us.

"Faster!" I screamed. Emmett switched gears and tore down the street. I saw Chanik's face in the truck. He looked horrified at the speed. Then he laughed. He leaned back and put-the-peddle to the metal. He lurched ahead off us at extreme speed.

"How can his truck go that fast?" I screamed in amazement. Emmett shifted again and pulled at the grip. We zoomed off.

"Jacob." he said and laughed as we raced Chanik at the same pace. I loved the feeling of speed. Everything whirled by faster then I've seen before. I felt free for the first time in my life. And then every good thing must come to an end. We turned into the driveway that was described oh so often. I began bouncing excitedly. I forgot to mention when I get excited my teeth chatter and I shake and shiver. I don't know why.

"EMMET! Finally you're back, and Chanik too…who's this." the blonde vampire who greeted us glared at her husband.

"Rosalie!" I squeaked. It's all too much, but it was so amazing. I jumped up and down but had to pull off my helmet now.

"Her name's Kyra." Alice said from the door. The whole family stood there.

"Pinch me. I'm either in heaven or I'm dreaming." I stuttered. I couldn't help it. They all laughed. I ran to Alice and hugged her. Then I saw the rest off them. The pack stood behind the vampires. Every. Last. One.

I couldn't help it I had to hug Seth.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe it." I squealed. I ran around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"SETH!" I screamed as I saw his head looking down. He looked up to see me charging at him. Okay so I totally glomped him but it was only natural. After I hugged him, I ran away and hugged Chanik.

"Thank you for loving me." I said.

"Ok." he laughed at my weird antics. Seth still seemed totally oblivious to what just happened. His eye's darted back down.

"Owowow…" I repeated, holding my head. I sank down to the ground. The headache was coming down worse then ever. Chanik pulled me up.

"It's Dracken isn't it?" Chanik looked at the vampires. Carlisle came up to me and put his hand on my head. I groaned and hugged my knees to my chest

"I don't like headaches." I groaned. Fudge nuggets pain was a pain-in-the-butt.

"Yes, I think it is. Hey Bella darling, can you help us here?" Carlisle spoke to the crowd of vampire. Instantly the pain stopped. I slumped down sighing in relief.

"Hello," I smiled. They all laughed even under the circumstances.

"Shall we all introduce ourselves, or do you now us from the books?" Rose asked.

"Books, books," I giggled feeling utterly weightless.

"Is she alright?" Jacob questioned. I smiled at them dazed very much so.

"Every persons wish is coming true for her." Chanik told them. I giggled crazily.

"You're cute." I told him. He looked happy and concerned. "Stop being concerned. I'm fine."

"So you want them to introduce themselves to you?" he whispered to me.

"Yes please." I smiled so big I felt like my face was going to come off.

"I'm Carlisle as you know." he said.

"I'm Alice of course." she said.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Emmet."

"Esme."

"Jasper."

"Renesmee."

"Sam."

"Embrey."

"Quill."

My head was nodding crazily. In my mind I was singing to myself and I knew Edward could hear it because he was looking at me funny. As the names continued they soon got to too younger looking girls I'd never read about. I was confused. I didn't like not knowing things. It quite actually pissed me off. Jeez la weez!

"Those are the two I talked about. The 13 year old looking one is Lucia, and the other is Gracelen, Seth's Imprint."

"Hello peeps; I'm Kyra…Oh no!" I cried out.

"What!?" they all said.

"I'm missing cheer practice." I groaned in disappointment. Gracelen's head perked up.

"What?" I asked her and chanik at the same time. She looked so frustrated. Seth rushed to her side. He whispered in her ear and she nodded feverishly. Something was up.

"What's going on?" I asked. Chanik picked me up and carried me into the huge house.

"Hey!" I whined slumping over his shoulder. He chuckled. Hmmm…piano! Yay! Go piano…Okay I had some issues, serious issues. There were mattresses all over the floor. Something was seriously up. I eyed around me critically. The only natural instinct I felt was to jump on them. Weird, how I felt like such a kid.

"Lucia, I have something to tell you. We met the other flaming vampire, Kyle."

"Oh really?" she clicked, her body flaming up. I watched amazed.

"Yes, he burned Kyra's Dad's/stepmoms house down. He was with a female vampire too." Chanik laughed.

"Evil by the way," I added in. They rolled their eyes at me!

"Hey! Leave me alone, I need to say something." I pouted.

"Of course they're evil. Oh, um, Chanik, we have bad news about Aro and the Guard." Bella said. Volturi! My brain seethed at the word! Damn Volturi! They're making my life kind of like a personal Hell from Hell.

"They want your little sister Chanik." Edward was mad when he said this. That's right, he had a little sis.

"What do they want with her? What's her name by the way?" I asked continuously.

"Her name's Crystallia, and every so often, when two Anima mate, they will produce a Talent, like her." Chanik was sad.

"Coolie," I said, plunking down on the mattresses. Gracelen walked in and a smile playing across her face. Seth followed behind.

"Well Crystallia has a very rare and mean _very_ rare talent that Aro wants." he continued.

"What talent does this Talent have?" I asked. I was still keeping my eye on Seth and Gracelen. Something was up, I was swear.

"She's a Necromancer." Jacob answered for him.


	15. A Fight for Lives

"A Necro what?" I asked. I was really confused. I didn't know what it meant. I knew I was giving a very confused look.

"A Necromancer. She can bring back dead people, talk with spirits, and control them too."

"I wish I had that." I shouted to the world. They looked at me funny once again. "Well it's the truth." I laughed.

"Do you realize what the Volturi could do if they had a Necromancer, especially a vampire one." Seth said.

"I could take care of myself." I defended.

"Jesus Christ Ky! The stairs hurt you!" Chanik growled.

"That wasn't my fault." I protested.

"She's kinda dense Chanik. You are bad at love." Rose whispered to him.

"I'm not dense! I may be a cheerleader but not stupid. I'm just too stubborn and one way minded." I growled and stood up. Chanik growled at her. She bent down and growled back. The whole house seemed to rumble with growls.

"Stop growling people or I swear to God I will do something rash." I told them. The growling ceased amazingly. Grace smiled and Rose marched out of the room. Chanik, Seth, Jacob, and Gracie looked at each other. They laughed.

"I don't see the problem here. I mean I just find that some things are cooler then other people think." I shrugged. I spun in a circle.

"You're funny Kyra." Seth laughed. Di…di…did he just say what I think he said?

"Seth, I think you just caused her to start spazzing." Chanik laughed. Then I did something none of us expected, a back tuck.

"I think your right." he laughed again.

Chanik looked around the house, "I smell a Tiger Anima."

"I smell Tumbling coming on." I smiled doing three back flips with a tuck across the mattresses. It felt good too. No one was watching. They were all looking around the house and yard for something. I looked too but saw nothing. I was happy due to the fact I could tumble again, cast gone and everything. Then I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see a Siberian Tiger baring its teeth at me.

"Ay! You don't want to be getting on my bad side." I grunted. It lunged at me and I dove away while Chanik side tackled it. They rolled around the floor, ripping and tearing at each other. I sat down and watched like an idiot as usual. Seth was pulling Grace as far away as he could from the fight. Why didn't she say anything?

Chanik pinned the tiger down. The cool part was that he never had to transform.

"Go Chanik! Wooo!" I said. I was starting to wonder why I wasn't freaking out that they were fighting. Maybe I was used to it? The tiger opened it mouth and spoke.

"You idiot's! Kill the Talent's! Why don't you kill the Talents!?"

"I feel offended." I growled. The tiger also growled at me.

"Leave her alone." Chanik growled at him.

"Why should I?" the tiger asked.

"They are not part of the War. We wish to take no part in any fighting of the stupid War."

"War?" I questioned.

"You see my point?" Chanik asked him.

"What War Chanik? I'm so confused." I groaned.

"Ky, later." he tolled me.

The tiger laughed. "The War between Talent's and Anima has been going on for centuries. Now it's getting bigger."

"Like 'Underworld'." I laughed to myself. My world has seriously turned upside down, no lie. You know I wish I had more abilities.

"That's the second time you've said that Kyra." Chanik said.

"I know but it feels kinda nice when I can relate to my old life." I shrugged, lying down on the couch. The tiger growled at me.

"What should we do about him?" Chanik asked Carlisle.

"Well, there is a shed not to far from here."

"Tie him up." I laughed quietly to myself. I heard Edward yelp in disgust.

"Fuzzy pink handcuffs." I mumbled once again to myself.

"Bella darling? I need your shield." Edward looked at me. He had a half smile on his face.

"Get thy handcuffs and thy whipped cream." I rang out and burst into a fit of giggles. I really only knew the true story behind this.

"Could you keep a hold on your girlfriend's weird mind please?" Renesmee fell into a fit of giggles to.

"Kyrabell." Chanik said warningly.

"What? It's completely innocent! Mm…Kellan Lutz." I laughed falling over clutching my side.

"They got horrible actors for that movie." Esme came in with a rope.

"Noooooooo! Do not ruin my illusion!!" I cried out covering my ears. Personally I loved that movie and mainly for the guys.

"Stay in your fantasy world Kyrabell." Chanik told me.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled. He got mad, maybe a bit jealous.

"Don't worry, I'll put you in there too." I told him laughing.

"Maybe you should lie down." Bella told me.

"Nah, I'm fine," I told her. "I just feel bubbly, that's all. I call my Twihigh. I do a lot of weird things when I'm Twihigh." I explained smiling big.

"Well, Edward and I are going home ok." Bella told Esme after they were down tying up the struggling Anima."

"Adios. I'm sorry I was so annoying. I promise it will where off by tomorrow." I promised. She rolled her eyes. I rolled them back. I realized that I was getting tired. I let out a long, drawn out yawn and leaned into Chanik.

"My furball," I mumbled, pushing my face against his arm. The warmth, did I mention the warmth was amazing. I would never be cold again.

"You're comfy," I mumbled. He laughed and I could hear his heart beat. It soothed me. It mimicked my own. I felt safe in his arms. I soon fell asleep.

I was then awakened by Chanik coughing. He was trying to get up but I was there. I rolled off of him but then forgot we were on the couch and fell onto the floor face first. _Owwww._ Evil floor.

Chanik staggered towards the door. This time he wasn't just coughing air, he was coughing up blood. Not again…Okay, technically it was the first time I saw it in real life. It was like my vision…but not really. I gasped. I heard vampires gasp all around. Then I heard the pack getting ready to stop a feeding frenzy. I was always stupid in this situation wasn't I? Always going where I shouldn't.

I was reaching out for him but was stopped by Jasper. No one said anything. They just stood and watched Chanik and each other. I was struggling of course. I didn't like it when I just watched hurt. I whimpered. My heart once again was yearning for him. That's when I saw them. There were a whole bunch of weird people beginning to surround the house. Weird people, I mean weird.

Now my body was screaming at me. It wanted Chanik and it wanted to disappear at the same time. Then I saw a person looking at me through the window. He had a big smirk on his face. _Creeper._ Too many things were going on. Chanik was about to be transformed. I was being held back by Jasper. Then I heard him dragging on the floor. I was pulling a vampire, who locked himself in place, across the floor. _I_ was dragging a vampire across the floor. How the hell could I do that? Jazz seemed as surprised as me.

The person who was staring at me before was still smiling as I did this feat. I was about to jump it when Emmet, Edward, and Carlisle began to hold me back. Now I definitely couldn't break out of this. Chanik was writhing in pain on the floor. He was still coughing up blood but was not transforming. _Dammit!_ I can't stand to watch this. I shut my eyes and help my breath and everything began to slow down for me. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_Chanik lied to you Kyra._

_What_? What did he lie about? I shut my eyes tighter. Things aren't meant to be in my head.

_What do you mean?_ I thought. This was all too odd, really odd.

_He lied about he three main types of Vampires and Werewolves. There is good and evil. Only one person is a demonic._

_And why does that matter to me?_ I scoffed. I sighed. Everything was moving to slow for me. I didn't even know what this guy was at.

_Because he is the demonic one! No other person is demonic and he became that way when he died!_

_I don't understand._ I breezed. The thing got frustrated at me. Hey, I couldn't help it, I m just having a problem with this world now.

_He was originally a normal shape shifting wolf. Then one day he fell down a large cliff._

_I see his hesitation on allowing me to cliff dive now._ I said not so seriously. The thing got even more frustrated. I heard Edward scream to Bella at that point, "Dracken is in her mind! Block him out!"

Immediately I was sucked out of that slow moving world and pulled into my Vampiric one. I gasped, gulping for air with my chest tight. The weird people all ran back into the woods. Carlisle let go of me and went to Chanik who was still coughing. I shook and struggled against the lack of air in my lungs. I coughed, trying to suck in air. Not much luck though.

"_Help her…_" Chanik gargled through a mouthful of blood. Carlisle was having second thoughts before getting up to help me.

"I don't need help, I'm just…" I gasped in and out. Didn't he realize this happened? I could go with out breathing for awhile.

Carlisle whispered in my ear, "Nod your head if you're alright."

I did.

"Ok, now to make sure, I'll to an easy test."

Jeez, I'm must not have looked to great because they had to freaking test me. Maybe they thought I would faint. I really don't know if I would. He placed his hand on my back. It was cold to the touch.

"Chanik, she's fine, Let me help you." Chanik looked at me. I nodded eagerly and little cough racking through my body. Carlisle moved on to Chanik. I grimaced just as Carlisle leaned towards Chanik. Chanik screamed and as he changed this time. It looked as if he blew out of his skin. Emmet accidently loosened his grip on me and I broke free flying towards him. His claws raked across my upper back.

I fell. Vampires and Werewolves jumped on him. Carlisle ran to help me as the others tried to keep Chanik under control.

"I'm fine," I spat. My mouth was filled with blood but I felt fine. My back was gashed in but I was fine. I just needed Chanik. I heard a wolf whimper and then saw Jasper's arm go flying. Chanik was not happy now. Maybe it was due to the fact that I was pissed of because Carlisle and Nessie were dragging me away.

"I'm fine." I protested.

"Doesn't matter, we need to get you away." Carlisle told me. I wanted to hiss at him. But I knew it wasn't any good to.

"It does matter! He needs me." I cried out, struggling in their grasp. My muscles began to spasm. Renesmee looked to Carlisle.

"I think her mind and body is telling her that she needs to be near Chanik."

Carlisle looked extremely frustrated. I was frustrated too. So was Jasper. All I wanted was to help Chanik. He growled and fought all the people on top of him. He was throwing them all over the place. I thrust myself forward, surprising Carlisle and Nessie.

I once again flew forward to Chanik. I locked arms around his neck, but this time he didn't stop. I could feel that it wasn't the Vampires that made him thrash about, it was himself. I clung to him though. My life in his hands…paws I mean. I pushed my head into his fur and hung on for dear life. I could tell that he wanted to stop himself from hurting me.

He soon started to calm down. I shivered into him. My body was shaking, I think because I once again lost so much blood. I whimpered at the pain though I didn't mean to. Chanik's eyes changed when he heard me whimper. I felt like passing out again. I clung to my consciousness as much as I could. I smiled weakly at him, showing I was meaning no harm.

He whined and looked to Carlisle, who was busy helping Jasper. Jasper nodded for him to help me.

"I'm fine," I groaned, slumping down. My body wasn't helping a bit. Chanik whimpered for me.

"Follow me," Carlisle told him. He then made sure that I was clinging to him tightly before following Carlisle. Everything was fuzzy and nothing made sense as we walked up the staircase. I was falling unconscious. I didn't like it. I felt sick and things began to spin out of control.

I didn't feel anything as I was loaded with needles and other things. Blood transfusion was going to be needed, and a butt load of morphine. This was going to be painful. I heard Chanik and Carlisle talking but couldn't understand them. I shut my eyes, locking every cell in my body so I couldn't feel pain at all. My whimpering grew. I then heard Chanik speak to my mind.

_We need to put you under ok?_

_Yah_. I mumbled, my single word becoming mush. Everything blacked out and the pain was gone.


	16. Let's play some music shall we

I woke and couldn't feel any pain. YAY! No pain! I looked around the room. Chanik was sitting there, watching me intently. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Hey," I smiled weakly.

"What did he tell you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What did Dracken tell you about me?"

"That you were the only demonic werewolf and that you fell off a cliff." I said nonchalantly. He was stroking my hand.

"And that I died. He told you that too, didn't he?" Chanik was sad when saying these words.

"Yah, but you see. I have this thing for dead living guys." I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"You're obsessed," he sighed.

"So," I smiled.

"Do you want to hear why I'm still alive?" he asked me.

"I would love that." I smiled, tugged him onto the bed, and snuggled into his shoulder even with all the wires attached.

"Well, I fell and was almost torn apart when I hit a bunch of rocks that were jutting out of the cliff."

"Ow," I grimaced.

"Everything went black. I then saw an angel with brown hair and brown eyes smiling at me, leading me towards heaven. Then everything went back to the cliff. My sister was crying next to me. She told me she had saved my soul."

"Saved your soul, I get her ability a lot more now." I told him.

"The sad part was that the angel needed me and…why didn't I notice it before."

"What? What didn't you notice before?" I asked, looking closer into his eyes.

"You're the angel. You're my angel. I need you and you need Me." he whispered.

"I don't get it. How could I have been your angel?" I asked.

"You were asleep probably then."

"I remember a dream I had a few years ago. I was flying somewhere when I noticed a hurt wolf. That dream would make more sense and all. I was wondering why I felt like I was floating and why a wolf was there." I told him.

"Kyra, we need each other forever." Chanik said and carefully pulled out each little needle.

"Already knew that." I smiled, and flinched when he pulled out the IV. It stung like the b word. Yes, I rarely swear. Chanik grabbed me and carried me out of the room.

"We got to go somewhere before Carlisle gets here."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was extremely confused. Why was he carrying me and why were we trying to avoid Carlisle?

"Well, I did pull out the heart monitor things so Carlisle will soon know about it and..." he never finished. The Cullen's had walked in. Me, I was still confused as to what was going on. Why were we fleeing if we were really fleeing?

"Chanik! Put her back." Carlisle yelled at him. Wow! Carlisle yelling, that's a surprise.

"What's going on?" I wanted to know. Chanik pulled me closer. I winced as a jeering pain went through my back. Dammit!

"She's fine Carlisle. You can look at her back and arm if you want." Chanik smiled at him.

"What the hell is going on?!" I screamed. I started to squirm. I wasn't going anywhere until I knew was happening for sure.

"Do you not remember what happened to you last night Kyra." Carlisle asked me.

"I remember yes. Chanik clawed me across my back. And?" I told them. What was up with everybody seriously?

"Well, you shouldn't be all healed already should you?" he came up to us.

"I have no clue honestly." I shrugged. I mean, well, I know I heal fast but not alarmingly fast. But I looked at my arm. Scar only.

"Wow." I said.

"See, she doesn't need to be on any equipment." Chanik was trying to save me from the needles.

"I mean Wow," I smiled. I'll admit it. I think scars are cool. I have nicks of them around my whole body. I love those bruises too.

"Ok Chanik, she's fine. Now what are you two going to do now?" Carlisle eyed Chanik.

"You know I had absolutely no idea that Chanik is the one leading person here. He hasn't told me." I blabbered. I couldn't help it. I felt pressured.

"Well…I…" he blushed because he couldn't answer why he never told me.

"Tell me please. I really want to know." I persisted. He looked a bit flabbergasted. Hehe, I like that word, flabbergasted

"Well, after my sister saved me, we moved up here and found Carlisle. He was the one who found out why I change."

"Okay? I really don't get it." I said feeling really blonde. It felt like everybody was speaking gibberish and I can't speak gibberish.

"Well after that we met an anima who told us that if I didn't lead everyone here, the world would be destroyed."

"Okay? And what does this all have to do with me?" I asked. This stuff made no sense why were they freaking out really? It's just me.

"Well, we don't know. Alice has been trying to figure out what the Voultri want with you but she comes up with nothing."

"It's kind of weird being wanted by the Volturi." I admitted.

"Yes, but we've been threw it many times before." Edward smiled.

"No, it's just that nobody has ever really wanted me before except for perverts." I shrugged. They looked full of questions.

"Perverts?" Chanik looked at me funny. The rest of the family looked at me too.

"I just had issues with boys in and out of school. They just have this sensor thing for virgins." I babbled, my eyes glowing.

"Kyra, that doesn't sound good ya know." Chanik pulled me closer to him. His warmth was wonderful.

"Well duh? I couldn't even walk downtown with out hearing 'hey baby' or 'sexy wanna…'…Bleh." I choked. I was traumatized.

"Well now you have me." he carried me down the stairs. I liked it a lot.

"But you're different. You don't want me just for that." I smiled pushing my lips to his pulse on his neck. We went into the kitchen were Esme was making us breakfast. It smelled delicious. Chanik sat me down at a table. I ran my hands over the long scar over my arm. Believe it or not it soothed me, the scars. They told me this is real.

We ate our delicious meal and Chanik ran his fingers through my hair. It was funny and soothing at the same time. I smiled brightly but my whole body relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. I could feel all my muscles unlock, soaking up his heat.

"Kyra, What should we do now?" Chanik asked me with a smile.

"I dunno." I giggled in my seat.

"Wow!" he laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Usually you know what to do!" he laughed some more. I began to laugh with him.

"True."

"Maybe I can get the vamp to let us go for a walk or run in the forest."

"Runnnnnn!" I clicked. I liked running really as long I wanted to. He smiled as I said the word.

"I thought so," he grinned. Then we heard Alice squeal with delight.

"What is it Alice?" Chanik asked.

"The Talent's are leaving!!!"

"That's good," I mumbled. I didn't really get it but alright. She seemed happy about it so it must have been a good thing.

"And it's all because you guys showed up." she sounded like she was going to cry.

"I still don't get it." I felt so left out and clueless. I was restless too. I didn't get a perfect night sleep.

"Me neither but it's wonderful to know that you two being here is stopping them from watching us."

"Oddddd." I drew out. I walked over to the huge windows. No more Talent's for sure. Then I looked at the piano.

"I know how to play it too." Chanik saw me looking at it.

"I know how to play piano too. Not very well but I'd like to hear you play." I told him. He seated me next to him on the piano bench.

"Want to do a duet?" he asked me. I nodded my head. He closed his eyes and let his fingers move over the keys.

"I don't know what you're playing." I admitted, feeling really stupid. He smiled changing to the base line of Urelisen. I played treble. The Cullen's and Werewolves all watched in amazement as we played perfectly. My fingers grazed over the ivory keys making the beautiful notes. I felt happy and put that into my music. Chanik smiled and switched in mid song to another one that I didn't know. Edward didn't seem to either.

"Dammit." I muttered, pulling my fingers off the keys deciding just to watch his fingers. Thy looked like they were dancing. His fingers moved so fast over the keys that I got dizzy watching. He smiled and continued to play.

"I don't play that well." I sighed. I could sing, but that was about it. So that's what I did. I sang a song that went well with the rhythm he was playing. It was more of scatting because the lyrics took while to form but that was sounding pretty amazing.

"You guys could make a career out of that." Bella told us and Edward nodded his head.

"I've always wanted to be a singer actually." I smiled.

"Consider it. Alice would definitely be your manager." Bella smiled.

"Wait…What!?" Alice perked her head. She had a smirk on her face.

"Please, please, please!!!" she pleaded

"Alice, I'm supposed to be on the DL right now." I laughed as she squeezed the life out of me still pleading.

"But it would be great! Shall we get started then?" she smiled at me letting me breath.

"I don't know." I shrugged, feeling slightly nerved by this. I never was much for the center of attention even though I liked to sing.

"But it will be fun. And you'll get famous and have money." Alice begged me.

"If she wants to, then she'll tell you first." Chanik said.

"Okay I'll do it." I sighed. I was excited, yet terrified. It was a brand new experimental thing and I hoped I was ready.

"YAY!!! I'll get started on the preparations. We need to get a song for the record companies."

"Are we going to do a cover or something?" I asked. I really didn't know how the singing career went. Alice didn't seem to hear me. She was already running up the stairs on the phone.

"Wow! She really gets into it doesn't she?" I asked Jasper (His arm was reattached. Yay!) He nodded and smiled. I was slightly terrified of Alice and her plans.

"What have we gotten ourselves into Kyra?" Chanik laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I do not know." I sighed pushing my body closer to him. He laughed even more. Apparently I was going to be a Pop Star! Well not really because it was just me singing with Chanik playing the piano. But I had the idea that Alice was going to go further then that. So not only was I Talent but now a singer. Woooow!

Then Alice came to the top of the stairs, "They want to know when you guys can come in for a Demo?"

"Your decision Alice, I have nothing planned." I laughed. I felt happy all of a sudden. I looked at Jasper, suspicious.

"Ok!" she ran off again. Jasper sighed and smiled at me. Then he went to go help his wife.

"I can just see it now, the fame, the lyrics…" Alice twittered in Carlisle's office.

"The Paparazzi," I said bitterly. She sighed.

"Well yes, but you have the best body guards in the world." she looked to the rest of her family.

"Ah, so I can drop my mono cover and use I'm a famous star cover?" I clicked smiling brightly. That was much better then mono!

"You know what Kyra? You are in love with a Werewolf, becoming famous and wanted by the Voultri all at the age of 17," Chanik said.

"Don't I feel special…Not…well, actually, yes." I smiled. I turned my head into Chanik's shoulder and burst out in laughter. Alice came and grabbed me.

"We got to get you guys ready for your demo. It's at 7 tonight in Seattle."

"You're kidding me! We don't even have a song ready!" I screamed, though it was muffled by Chanik's shoulder. Groan!

"Well, it was the only time to get you guys in. Chanik, can you get a song ready by then?" Alice smiled.

"And yet now I'm scrambling for lyrics." I sighed sitting down on the piano bench. He began to play and the lyrics began to flow. I wrote them down as he played. The words just flowed into my head as if they were already there.

"'_Love has come not even close to being done. I have found my way in life again. Always look forward never look back, I'm heading for you.'_"

Chanik smiled and continued to play. The music soothed me.

"'_I hear his voice. I see his smile. He has to stay for more then awhile.'_" Alice ran around, grabbing things, fixing things and making sure that we were ready to go after the song was finished.

She put me in a silver sundress, played around with my hair so it looked 'sunnier', whatever that meant and put me in wedges. After she finished getting me all beautiful, she moved onto Chanik. I gave him an apologetic smile as he got dragged away. I was secretly happy when he returned looking like a god.

"My my, aren't you dashing." I told him.

"I now know how Charlie felt." he told me. I laughed, spinning in circles and making my dress fan out. I could walk actually pretty well in wedges. Amazing! I was ready. Alice took a picture.

"Ok come on guys we got to get you guys there on time."

"Then let's put a move on which luxury car shall we take." I asked, excited. I mean, I loved luxury cars and fast ones.

"The Guardian of course, we need you two protected at the all costs anyways."

"Not a bad choice," I laughed running off to the garage.

"Shot gun!" I screamed getting in the passenger seat. They laughed.

"Wow, you are a very excitable girl aren't you?" Alice giggled. Chanik crawled into the back grumbling.

"Sorry Chanik, but I dibs it before you could get it. Besides doesn't the saying go 'ladies first'?" I giggled spazingly.

"That's not my problem. I hate dressing in a suit. It makes me look like an idiot I think." he grumbled again.

"Well I think you look handsome and I relish the…never mind. Forget that last part." I almost blurted out my last thought.

"Relish the what? Kyra please tell me." he asked with a smile, a very delicious smile that I craved.

"Oh nothing," I smirked. I began to sing bad girlfriend under my breath. I got a weird look from Alice. I smiled back.

"Oh I think Edward is glad he is not in the car with us or is not listening to us." she shook her head.

"Oh boy," Chanik choked.

"Sorry." I giggled. He must have been in my mind while I was thinking that one thought. Oops!

"Let's leave it PG you guys. And Kyra honey, you are planning on finishing school and possibly going to college right?"

"Yeah, I believe so. I really never had anything else planned besides that. And by the way, I don't stick to PG." I said. It was true! Chanik laughed, "So what did you plan on going to college for?"

"Music major of course maybe some minors in mythical things." I smiled brightly.

"Why do you guys ask?" I asked. Something was fishy.

"Just wanting to know so that you don't let fame go to your head." Chanik said for both of them.

"I won't let fame get to my head!" I reassured. "I mean, I could possibly meet famous people and I'll still be same old Kyra."

"Good," Alice said and continued to drive. Chanik laughed in the back seat at me I shot back one of my thoughts back at him and he immediately shut up.

"Ky, please stop." he gasped.

"Can't handle it?" I laughed.

"Well I can, it's just that it's torture to Me." he whined and frowned at me.

"Torture? More like…stopping my sentence right now." I smiled. I turned around to look at him and stuck out my tongue.

"Uhgg!" he covered his ears. Then I saw something when he put his head down. He had little tiny wolf like ears just above his real ones.

"That's so cute." I giggled. He looked up at me puzzled.

"I like your wolfy ears. I think there cute." I repeated, giggling once again.

"Wait…what are you talking about." he looked at me.

"Your head. You have little wolf ears." How could he not know? I didn't get it once again. I mean, if he was an Anima didn't his ears stick out once in awhile? Right?? He reached up to the ears and looked shocked when he found them. He just sat frozen in his seat.

"I'm gonna touch them." I giggled, leaning over the seat to touch them. God, I was so hyper I couldn't contain it! I fell out of my seat and landed on top of him again.

"You're going to ruin your outfit." Alice whined.

"Pish-posh lemon-squash…That made no sense at all did it?" I giggled and looked up at Chanik. I smile brightly. He looked bright too.

"It's weird. I heard of this happening to Anima before but I never thought it would happen to me."

"It's cute and you know what I think?" I asked.

"What?" he smiled.

"I personally find it hot." I stage whispered. He laughed.

"Well let's keep the making out part till after the demo ok?" he smiled and sat me down next to him.

"Who said anything about making out?" I asked.

"You thought of it before I did." he countered.

"Nuh uh…Oh yeah, I did." I giggled.

"Please you two, we're almost there. You both need to keep focused. And Chanik, don't miss the E flat on the 16th measure."

"I'm turning into a PYT!" I laughed.

"PYT?" They echoed.

"Paid, young, and taking on the world from the driver's seat." I told them.

"Ok?" Chanik and Alice shrugged to each other. They were completely lost.

"New classic! Hello you guys, are you movie deprived! 'Another Cinderella Story'! Come on 'New classic' is a great song." I cried out.

"I don't watch a lot of movies." Chanik confessed.

"I love that movie." Alice smiled.

"Why were you confused when I said PYT then?" I asked even more confused then I should have felt. Mythical creatures are confusing.

"I forgot. Lots of things on my mind you know. Being able to read the future takes up a lot of my time and mind capacity."

"But vampires are supposed to have an unlimited brain capacity." I protested jokingly. She rolled her eyes at me. We pulled into the studio and saw that the people were returning to the city. That was a comforting thought. I stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk in front of the record company.

"Come on." Alice dragged me and Chanik into the building. There was a short, fat man waiting for us.

"You must be Miss Kyra and Mr. Chanik." he squawked, walking up to me. It was very uncomfortable because he was at boob height.

"Um…yes. That's us." I spoke down to him. Chanik pulled me to him, "Yep. That's right."

"Good, then let's get started shall we." he asked.

"Let's." Alice said taking over. His attention drifted over to her.

"And you are?" the guy asked.

"Their manager. I will be with them wherever they go."

"Oh alright, so Kyra are you ready for light of fame?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ok, so you are singing and Chanik is playing the piano right? By the way, the name's Tilton."

"I'm Alice," she said.

"Well I think we shall get started," he clapped and led us down a hallway. Chanik held my hand.

"Ok, into the room right there." Tilton pointed at a door. Chanik opened it for me.

"I feel special," I smiled as I walked over to the mic and headphones. Chanik walked over to the piano and began to warm up! He gave me a nod of the head to tell me he was ready to perform. He started the song we made and I easily slipped into the lyrics, letting the music flow through me. And then I realized he was doing some background vocals. It was amazing. His voice merged with mine and it came out perfectly.


	17. Only the future shall tell

Tilton loved it so much, he was jumping up and down. My smile grew and the song became even more powerful. It flew through my body and I rocked out a bit. Chanik smiled at me. When we were down, Tilton and Alice came running in.

"MARVOLOUS! AMAZEING! ABSOLUTLY WONDERFUL!"

"I'm glad you thought so." I smiled. I could feel something bubbling up inside of me and I knew I shouldn't release it right now. Tilton was jumping so high it surprised me. Chanik leaned over and whispered in my ear. "He's a Rabbit Anima."

"Really?" I whispered. He stroked my face. My skin was on fire in a pleasant way and I could feel the energy building.

"Yes," he kissed me with a passion that I never felt before. He was putting his whole body into the kiss. Tasty.

"You guys please stop. You'll have the rest of the day to make out after we finish this." Alice groaned. Tilton looked peeved.

"You guys were great. I got the whole thing recorded. I'll send it to the guys upstairs and see what they think." he told us.

"They'll love it." Alice squealed.

"Never bet against Alice." Chanik and I chorused in unison. We laughed and sighed.

"Ok, I'll call with the answer tomorrow, but I doubt they won't like it. That was pure magic." he led us all to the door the exit. Chanik pulled me along. I had a skip in my walk even while wearing dangerous wedges. I couldn't help it, I was happy.

"See you tomorrow Tilton." Alice beamed. I crawled into the back of the car with Chanik.

"He kind of crept me out." I admitted.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"He kept looking at my boobs. It's creeperish if you ask me."

"He's a Rabbit Anima and he's short and fat. Do you think he gets a lot of girls?" Chanik told me.

"I don't know, some girls go for that. And he's rich too. You know there are plenty of gold diggers out there." I reminded him.

"True. But it's the Rabbit Anima part. What to you think girls do when he tells them or they find out he's one?"

"Freak out." I shrugged.

"Exactly." he looked me straight in the eye.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, paranoid.

"I'm trying to figure out what your Talent might be. It's really hard to tell." he continued to stare.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I sighed. He sighed too as he stroked the top of my hand.

"We'll figure it out soon." he said. Alice grumbled in her seat.

"What?" I asked.

"Chanik. I can sometimes see him but sometimes I can't."

"That's quite alright." I murmured. "Some things you're not meant to see Alice." I giggled, mischievously. Wow, I was hyper once again.

"Ugg, please don't think that way I front of Edward. He doesn't like the thoughts." she giggled.

"I'll think whatever I want, when I want." I giggled. I sighed and put my head on Chanik's shoulder.

"But most of your thoughts have to wait. You're not old enough yet. Some of them are gross too…according to Edward."

"Not really, besides I'm 17 and as you know Edward is stuck at the age 17. Is he advanced for his age then?" I pouted.

"18 is the age limit Kyra." Chanik smiled. Alice giggled in her seat. "But Edwards 17!!" I whined.

"As you said before, he is stuck at 17 and he is also over 100 years old. Live with it." Alice grinned at me.

"But that's not fair. I'm practically an adult and I should be able to do what I want." I protested.

"Kyra, you only just turned 17. And I'm just about to turn 18." Chanik ruffled my hair.

"And yet be stuck a virgin for the next year at least." I groaned. He sighed rolling his eyes at me.

"Why are you rushing this?" he asked.

"Because I want kids. They are the cutest little things on the planet." I complained into his arm.

"How about you wait till after you make some tours and appear in a movie first, all right?" Alice asked.

"I guess so." I mumbled. "Wait, I'm going to appear in a movie?" I asked.

"Maybe, you never know." she replied.

"Most singers do end up in movies." Chanik suggested.

"They're casting for _Breaking Dawn_ aren't they?" I questioned.

"Yes they are. They're looking for people to play some of the Voultri." Chanik laughed.

"I heard they were still looking for a Kate too." I added. They looked at me and really considered it.

"I see a Kate in her."

"Yep." I replied.

"But let's wait till tomorrow before going. There is too much stuff that needs to be done."

"Like what kind of stuff?" I was as clueless as I have ever been. There was so much stuff gong on now and I had no idea what!

"There is Tiger Anima for one. We need to find out what he knows and why he attacked us." Chanik growled.

"Okay." I murmured. Then a thought struck me. "If I'm famous and in the spotlight they can't take me because people will wonder"

"The Talent's or Anima don't care. Elvis' disappearance wasn't suicide. He actually faked death and then came back."

"What?" I barked. I didn't know what he was taking about.

"Elvis was a Talent. He had to fake his death so the Anima wouldn't find him. They still did and then killed him."

"Oh ok. I didn't understand the context you guys put it in." I grumbled. "Don't use big words, got it."

Alice laughed.

"Ok, we won't." Chanik joked. I saw that his wolf ears were starting to get bigger and show more.

"I wonder what is going on with your wolfy ears." I giggled, touching them. I really loved them.

"I have no idea. They're probably never going to go away though." he laughed as I touched them.

"Good, cause I love them." I told him and he gave me a boyish grin. I gave him my biggest smile.

"You know that tickles right?" he laughed. I touched them again and he tried to keep a straight face.

"Yay, I know a weakness!" I giggled.

"Well you must be ticklish somewhere." he smiled poking me.

"Nope, I'm not." I smiled.

"I'll find a place eventually." he poked me again and continued to poke me everywhere he could.

"See, I told you," I laughed. He poked me in the ribs it just felt weird do to the fact my rib bones stick out far. I giggled.

"See, _I _told you I would find it eventually." he laughed and poked me again

"It's not ticklish there. It's just it feels kinda odd when you poke a rib bone." I said and squirmed as he poked me again.

"Nah…your ticklish there." he laughed and poked me again and again. I laughed and tried to squirm away from him

"I'm not ticklish there." I protested as I kept squirming.

"I don't think she's ticklish there either." Alice said cryptically.

"I know but it's fun to tease her like this." he laughed and stopped. I glared at him with a smile.

"It's not a ticklish spot." I groaned leaning into the side of the Guardian. I knew what it was but I wasn't going to say it out loud.

"Kyra, what's wrong." Chanik asked as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

"It's nothing important at the moment but just be cautious when poking me there." I warned him. He looked puzzled.

"Kyra please tell me. It now worries me." his puzzled look turned into a frown.

"It's okay." I laughed, feeling how embarrassed I felt. I didn't really want him to know why that place was odd.

"Will you tell me in the future?" he asked. I nodded. We pulled into the garage and got out.

"The future shall only tell." I told him. He rolled his eyes and helped me out of the car. I was careful to control my thoughts.


	18. Get a room

"How did you guys do on your demo?" Bella asked us when we walked int he door

"They loved it." I said. I could hear distraction in my own voice. And I realized that I was distracted. My rib cage was tingling.

"You mean he loved it. The guy there that did the demo was a short and round Rabbit Anima." Chanik smiled.

"Mmmhhhhmmmm." I prolonged looking at my hands which felt light.

"Kyra are you alright?" Jasper asked. I knew he was getting weird feelings from me.

"There's something wrong with her." Jasper looked into my eyes. The whole room got tense. "Her feelings are confused themselves and shes pushing an unidentifiable feeling back as if she is trying to stop it." Jasper told them.

"Kyra, just let out the fellings. What you're doing could hurt you or someone else." Carlisle came up to me.

"I…I…No." I whispered. "The feeling shouldnt be let out."

"I agree." Jasper said now realizing what I was pushing back.

"Ok Kyra, come here and lay down on the couch." Carlisle led me to the couch we had slept on last night. I sat down and pushed my head into the armrest, trying to think straight. I wasn't used to this. I've never had this feeling before. Chanik sat down next to me and moved his fingers through my hair and on my scar. That wasn't helping. I slowly breathed, trying to not think about what was inside me. I think as long as he didn't touch me in the ribs I'd be good.

I laid there, waiting for the felling to go away. Chanik stayed by my side the whole time. Not that he was helping me though. I remained calm, trying to quell it. It passed over but it will still wait to emerge.

"I'm ok now…I guess." I kept my head still in the armrest of the couch. Chanik didn't say anything.

"Silence…I don't like silence." I whispered. He shifted his position next to me so he could wrap his arms around me.

"How about that run I promised you this morning then. You will have the wind and creatures of the woods for nosie."

"I guess so." I sighed as he pulled me up. I grabbed my tennis shoes and replaced the wedges. I really didn't care bout the dress.

"You sound like your in pain still. Are you sure that you're ok." he asked me. I nodded.

"Let's just go run." I breezed and walked out the door to the forest. He stepped along side of me and we sprinted up. He laughed as we ran at the same pace. I sped up and left him behind me. I could still hear him laughing. It felt good to let loose. I jumped over tree roots and tree limbs. I was amazed at my speed and how I could let go.

Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a Chanik in his wolf form. He smiled at me. I laughed jubilantly and sidestepped around him and swung up on a tree branch. Not the best idea in a dress and no spandex. I heard chanik laugh, which sounded more like a dying dog. He jumped up and made me land on his back. Never in a million years would I think I would be riding on my wolf boyfriends back. A few weeks ago I would have been called crazy.

_Having fun?_ He asked mentaly.

_Of course I am._ I laughed at him. I felt so much better now. The wind whipped in my face. And I just kept laughing. I never felt so alive. The world was now in my grasp for once. I saw more wolves coming up next to us. Russet colored Jacob in the lead and a sand colored wolf flanking his right which i knew was Seth and the on his left must have been Leah.

I smiled brighter then I saw the vampires running up behind us. I also saw that Seth had a passenger on his back to. Gracie, she looked much the same as I was at the moment. She hugged around his neck and smiled like crazy. I still wanted to know why she wouldn't talk. I never heard anything come out of her mouth.

_She's mute._ Chanik's voice crossed my mind.

_Oh, that was it._ I laughed to myself.

_How long have you been losing sleep over that one?_ He laughed.

_I lost no sleep. Actually, I just thought she was shy._ I smiled.

_Gracie? Shy? No way. Not anymore…at least once you know her hyper._

_Hyper?_ I giggled. _Oh I want to see that._

_Don't ask if they have a sex life, they find it offensive._

_I wasn't going to ask._ I protested. I hadn't even thought about that…I think. My brain had its own brain! We ran faster and deeper into the woods. We began to slow down and stopped completely when we reached a cliff.

_Cliff diving?_ I asked thoughtfully. I hoped so because I loved to jump from high places and go into freefall! He laughed.

"Hold on." Edward told me. What was he talking about? I found out when Chanik jumped. I screamed with joy as the freefall began. It was so exhilerating for me. I laughed madly.

_Having fun?_ Chanik asked with a laugh. We were coming up to the water fast. I lept off his back and did a quick sammersault dive into the water. The water was freezing but I didn't care. Chanik splashed in next to me. We both broke the surface at the same time.

Lots of other wolves and vamps soon followed. I moved my arms and kicked my legs to stay above the surface. I laughed happily, and pushed my sopping hair out of my face. Chanik swam towards me and put me back onto his back. He then swam to shore and asked if I wanted to run again.

"I can't run in soaked shoes." I whined and crashed into the sand, sinking my knees in and laughing. He shook himself off, sending water everywhere. I laughed when he was done andhe was a giant fluffball. My dress completely stuck to me, and now I was covered in sand. But I didn't care. For once I was having fun. I laughed as the other wolves shook themselfs off. Chanik came over and sat next to me to keep me warm. I saw Gracie hugging a fluffball who was of course Seth. Chanik started sniffing next to me. He then jumped in front of both of them.

I heard him whimper and saw an arrow sticking out of his pelt, right next to his heart. I covered my mouth and heard the twang of another arrow. It hit Gracie in her knee. She hardly winced but she looked miffed. Seth growled really loud. Chanik ran at somthing in the trees. Another arrow hit him right in the shoulder. And another arrow went flying at me and hit above my shoulder.

"Fudge!" I hissed in pain!! What was with the arrows! I saw the vampire girl that was with the guy who burned my dad's house. She had another arrow knotched. I yanked the arrow out of my shoulder and sneered. Vampires stooping low enough to use weapons. What has this world come to?! That's when I saw it. Just like in the _Marked_ series she aimed at me and fired but it flew towards Seth.

"Dammit." I cursed. Seth jumped out of the way. For once those creatures missed. I doubt the vamp had ability over it. She cursed and loaded another one. That's when I smelled the smoke. The forest was on fire. Lucia? Or the bad vamp? I saw them both hads containing fire. They were growling at each other though they couldn't kill each other. Chanik jumped at the female. She screamed and tried to pull out more arrows from her quiver. I was just standing in the middle of all this chaos with Gracie too because she can't do anything of course.

I saw Kyle throw Lucia into the water. The girl vamp ran away from Chanik and disapeared. Lucia drudged up from the ocean pissed. Her tiny features contorting in rage. She looked around and realized they were gone.

"Damn!" she stomped her foot down in the water. Seth and Carlisle were helping Gracie. Chanik limped over to me.

_You okay?_ He asked in my mind.

_Yeah…you?_ I sighed, reaching up to touch his muzzle. I hissed in pain as my collarbone moved.

_More important, are you sure you're fine._

_I'm fine._ I sighed, rubbing my wound. I knew it would heal soon enough. He saw what I was doing.

_Ok, I trust you._ He gave in and started taking care of his own wounds. Seth had phased back and was kneeling next to Gracie. She looked gravely at her knee and gave a silent groan. I never saw Chanik phase back but I felt him warp his arms around me. I saw his wet shirt was on. Good…no being naked. He sighed and pressed his face into my hair.

"My days can no longer get anymore weirder." I laughed as he groaned.

"The more you avoid them the more I think they want to kill you." Chanik sighed.

"Ok? But I feel like avoiding them. I don't want to work with them. They piss me off." I groaned. He laughed.

"Doesn't everyone hate them now?" he kissed the top of my head. I could tell his injuries were healed.

"Yes, especially Lucia," I giggled, turning around so we were chest to chest. I slipped my hands around his neck. He looked right into my eyes. His blue eyes glowed brightly as he stared.

"Mmmm…how could I get so lucky?" I murmured, pressing my lips to his neck. I could feel his pulse speed up.

"No idea what your talking about Kyra." He smiled and pulled my head to his face.

"I have you for once." I smiled, pressing my lips to his. He smiled against my lips and kissed me back.

"Get a room." Quill laughed at us. I flipped him off and so did Chanik. The pack laughed at him. I giggled against Chanik and shoke my hair out of my face. This was all so much and I loved it. I finally had somebody to love me. Chanik lifted his head.

"I did say when we were first coming up here that we would go to my house/cabin right?"

"Yes," I smiled. What was he implying here? I really loved cabins because they felt so homey and rustic.

"Well let's go back to the Cullen's pick up my truck and go. I said I would take you and so I will." He lifted me up.

"Well yes you did." I smiled, feeling so light in the world. I giggled uncontrollaby. He ran back to the Cullen's with eveyone better and following us. The wind against my face felt good. I was almost dry and so were my clothes. Chanik put me in the passenger seat in the truck and then he went to get our stuff and my motorcycle. 5 minutes later, he was done and hopped into the truck.

"Let's go." I laughed. We drove off listening to the radio and me of course singing at the top of my lungs. I was having so much fun. We entered the Revs. and drove through the small town there. He took a right and drove into a small cabin lot.

"It's cute and homey." I smiled, getting out of the truck, still slightly damp. My shoes squished as I walked on the gravel.

"Yep, I love it too." Chanik opened the door. I walked into a heavely carpeted room. I then ditched my shoes at the dorway and looked around. It was nice and warm in here and it smelt like a campfire. Yum!

"So, you like my humble aboad do you? Let's find you a place to sleep then." Chanik leaned against the wall.

"I could just stay with you." I suggested. I said this seriously and he began to form an answer in his head.

"Cool with me. I'll show you my room. My dad gave me the biggest one in the house." He smiled.

"That's nice," I smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me to his room. The hallway was full of framed pictures. I saw one that kinnda scared me. There was a little girl in a black dress holding this torn apart doll.

"What the heck." I mumbled looking closer at the picture stopping Chanik in his tracks. He also looked.

"Oh. That was my younger sister three years ago. She's much different now." he stared at it.

"So…she was mini Goth or something or did the dead people just have an affect on her." I asked.

"No idea. That picture was taken the day before my accident with the cliff."

"Maybe the near death thing shocked her that she realized what she was doing." I wondered out loud.

"Anyways, here's my room." He pointed behind us. There was a door with a wolf painted on it.

"A little obsessed are we?" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and walked in.

"My dad is a painter. He did it." He told me. I was so amazed with his room. It was full of everything wolf.

"This is so cool. If somebody walked into this room they would be like 'he doesn't like wolves'." I joked.

"Really now Kyra? Are you absolutly sure about that one? By the way, I have a gift for you."

"You really didn't have to." I said completely astounded. Never had I had somebody totally do this for me.

"But they are charms for the bracelet I gave you for your birthday." he said, pulling a small box from his bag.

"Always wanted a charm bracelet with charms on it," I laughed, sitting down on his bed, flopping back. He sat next to me and pulled out of the box a wolf, bird, heart, arrow, and cat charm.

"Try to figure them out yourself." He smiled.

"I think the arrow is for getting shot and the rest completely confuse me." I laughed, rubbing my now scarred collarbone.

"I'll tell you in time if you don't figure them out." He confussed me. Ugh! Now he is being mean to me.

"Really, you didn't have too." I said.

"It's ok. I want to do it. It makes me happy to do this for you." he started to kiss me. I kissed him back. This time we pushed it farther then we have ever had before and I didn't do anything to stop him. I didn't seem to notice as he pushed me on the bed. I enjoyed being this way to much. But I was only a girl who had never done this before. Everything became an urgent burning felling. We couldn't control ourselves. There was so much passion. I also didn't realize it when Chanik started shuddering. But when I did I froze.

"What's the matter?" the words came out in a gasp. I was breathless.

"I…I…I don't want to do this." he got up and walked to one of the walls. He banged his head against it.

"It's alright." I sighed, pulling my body up from the torso down. I scooted to the edge of the bed and put my hands on my knees.

"I don't think either of us is ready for doing this." he sighed pushing his head to the wall.

"I don't know really. I just sometimes let my body take over. It thinks different than my brain…so does my heart." I whispered.

"My body, brain, and heart are telling me that this is wrong and that something is up." he turned to me.

"What are you talking about?" I stood up abruptly. My whole world spun for a sec and then it restabilized. I was a bit lightheaded.

"I think those arrows had some kind of poison. A poison that raises our sexual desires."

"I don't. I mean I could feel it before the arrows today, that's why I had issues with my ribs and you touching them." I whispered.

"Wait…what?" He came over to me. "Tell me please what you were felling at that point."

"You were poking that one spot that…You know." I siad embarassed. He looked at me oddly, his brain turning.

"I know what?" He now seemed completely lost to what I was trying to tell him.

"Please don't make me explain this to you." I groaned my face turning beet red. I put my face inyo my hands.

"But I would like to know for future references so that I know not to poke your there altough I kinnda already figured that out."

"Ummmm…" I groaned. I pushed my face deeper into my hands. I didnt want to say this out loud.

"Ok Kyra, if it is that big of a pain to tell me, it can wiat." Chanik gave in and pulled me in for a hug.

"I guess so." I mumbled into his chest. He laughed and ran his hands through my hair.

"Do you want to go find something else to do? We have alot of things in the basement for fun."

"Air Hockey?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and laughed. "Let me change first." I told him.

"I'll wait by the door till you're done ok." he said getting up and walking to the door. I pulled my pajamas out my duffel and changed quickly. I ran out the door when I was done. Chanik was there waiting. We went back to the big living room and turned the corner. There was the door to the basement. I flew down the steps to the giant basement. It was so huge! I could easily run around without running into anything.

"It's huge! Looks bigger then the house!" I shouted, taking it all in.

"It is biggger then the house Kyra." Chanik laughed. I was amazed, every game system possible and any regular game possible. I was badly dazed.

"My dad makes alot being a painter…and my mom being a writer." He looked to the 5 plasma screens.

"Holy shiz! You're technically rich." I jumped for joy and jumped onto a giant leather sofa and kicked back.

"I guess. It is kinnda boring down here when you have no friends to hang out with." He sighed.

"Well I'm here and nothing should be boring. If something is boring it means I'm not here." I laughed.

"True…so…movie, game, or something else?" He asked. I saw no games or movies down here. He walked up to one of the bare walls. There was a click and the wall opened to reveal movies and games galor. I was in heaven…literally. I had my favorite movies, my favorite guy, and a singing career. Life is great.

He looked to the shelf labled with a T. "Ahhhh….here it is, _Twilight_…the best movie ever." He said sarcasticly.

"Well the series yes, but the best of the _Twilight Saga_ would have had to been _New Moon_." I laughed. He laughed too.

"Of course, the wolves are 10 times better then the the vampire's." He popped it into one of the theater systems. I rolled my eyes as the familiar trailers appeared. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. We watched the whole series up to _Eclispe_ of course. Chanik had nodded of to sleep half-way through _Eclispe_. Me, I could never fall asleep in _Eclipse_. I had to get every second of it possible. The end credits rolled and I nodded off.


	19. Was it a all a dream?

I woke up when Chanik moved. He streched and yawned as he just woke up. When he did this, I got pushed off the couch and I landed on the floor. I groaned in mock agony. He laughed. Butt hole!

"Sorry. Do you want to go get something to eat now?" He asked, helping me up off the floor.

"Well I think I just got a mouthfull of dust bunnies but I'm still hungry." I joked. He rolled his eyes and led me up the stairs. We entered the kitchen. It looked as big as the living room. I sat down at the table as he made pancakes. For once in the morning, I wasn't groggy. The phone rang and Chanik picked it up.

"Oh, hi dad…Yeah were fine, nothing to worry about up here. Oh, tell her that Kyra is fine and nothing bad has happened." I sat there watching him, smiling to myself. I felt like a lovesick teenager which pretty much what I was!

"Kyra, your sister and stepmpm say hi. And your sister want's you to know that she misses you a lot."

"That's good I guess." I mumbled. I knew my real mom didn't care about me. She only cared that I could bring in a few bucks. He hung up the phone after saying good bye and then gave me a bunch of panckes and syrup.

"I can't eat that all." I admitted right away. I could at least eat four pancakes when I was hungry. And I had just lost me appetite.

"Ok. I'll help you finish them then." He sat down next to me. I just stared at the plate. I never really ever played with my food before but I did today. My stomach wouldn't stomach it and I knew that I shouldn't.

"Ky? Are you ok? You look kinnda sick." Chanik pulled my hair out of my face.

"No, I just lost my appetite." I shrugged. He rubbed my shoulder as I set my hands on the table roughly.

"You've been having a lot of problems since I meet you Kyra. Is this normal for you?"

"Yes it actually is but they've gotten better now that I have you. I had issues with my mom forever." I admitted wringing my hands.

"I could tell that was true from what I've seen about her." he hugged me.

"Well you haven't even seen the worst of it." I groaned and pushed my face into his shoulder. I inhaled his scent. It was delicious.

"What do you mean I haven't seen the worst? She was pretty bad when I meet her."

"Ugg…she's probably going to kill me when I see her again. Going on a singing career and staying with you." I mumbled.

"Not if my dad can help it. I'll vouge for you. And if she does kill you she'll get worse then jail."

"I didn't mean it literally." I giggled. He laughed with me and rubbed circles on my lower back. It felt nice.

"I never said that I would kill her. I said that I would do worse then kill her…I would torture her." He laughed.

"No need." I laughed too. He sighed and twirled me around, making my hair fan out and me giggle. He pulled me into a slow dance.

"Got any music to dance to?" I laughed.

"Oh lots. I never showed you the shed out back have I?"

"No," I smirked as he spun me around and led me outside. We walked along a little dirt path and to a smaller shed. When he opened it, I saw nothing but an empty room with a staircase leading down. That was the only way to go. He led me down the stairs to a dark room. And then he flipped on the lights. More stairs, leading up this time.

"What is this Chanik, a secret tunnel?"

"Yeah pretty much." He laughed.

"Shweet, always wanted to be in a secret tunnel." I laughed. He laughed and it echoed off the walls of the hallway.

"My dad left this room with no doors into it. So I made a secret passage into it." Chanik pointed at a door.

"This is so awesome." I laughed. My voice echoed off the wall. He laughed too making the acoustics funky. We opened the door and I saw a room full of every instrument that I could ever imagine. I went completely nuts! I was spazzing way to crazy!!! Oboes, trombones, trumpets, clarinets, cellos! Everything! And in the front sat a piano and microphone.

"Hey? Are those there on purpose?"

"Oh! What a coincidence." he laughed, feigning innocence and sat on the piano bench. I stood in front of the microphone.

"Shall we practice, sing anything you want, or write an entirely new song?" Chanik smiled.

"Ahhhh….new song." I smiled. I felt the lyrics come up to me, bubbling in my throat and ready to be sang out! Chanik started playing and I started singing. Chanik was laughing in the back-round. I just stood there dumbfounded.

"What?" Chanik looked at me still giggling.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I frowned. It was bugging the hell out of me so much! I felt like I was out on some joke that was amazingly hilarioius!!

"Well…I…I…" he fell of the back of the piano bench laughing still. I stomped my foot down. I demanded to know why he was laughing! I was fuming. I hated not knowing what was going on. It made me feel helpless.

"I…I…I…" Chanik now sounded like he was hurting. It was as if he didn't mean to be laughing.

"Nubbbb!" I groaned sitting on the ground putting my best pouting face on. And my really pissed face at the same time! Then I felt funny all over. I started laughing uncontrollably too. This was not good. It must have been some level of hysteria or something because I couldn't control it. And my breathing was bad. I saw a guy walk in the room. It looked like the guy who was in my head the other day. Dracken. I instantly stopped laughing and did my best to make my mind a brick wall, but I really hadn't nailed that trick yet!

He laughed and pointed at his head. "It's called Telepathy Kyra. Look it up if you can."

"Sorry, I'm no walking dictionary." I sneered standing up and casting a side glance at a trembling Chanik. He had stopped laughing too and was trying to stand up. Dracken laughed and Chanik fell again. I was the only one who could go against him. I felt my teeth bar and snap. Dracken looked amused at my snarling.

"You are a pitiful excuse for a Talent. Why should I even keep you alive." Dracken smiled again.

"I don't know, you tell me. The Volturi wants a great deal of me. I may not know my own abilities but I must be something'." I said.

"Those idiots no not what they are doing....wait, you think I'm a vampire?" he smiled.

"Ummmm…I don't know what I think cause when you're in my head, I can't exactly think to myself, so I have no clue." I sighed.

"Vampires are a waste of a Talent in my view just as werewolves are a waste of an Anima."

"Okay…I don't know what you're getting at but alright." I shrugged. How I remained so calm I do not know but I was doing it!!

"You need to realize something girl. I don't want this war to happen." Dracken frowned now.

"Okay, then leave me alone." I smirked. He rolled his eyes as if I was missing his point.

"In order for this war not to happen, I must rid this planet of all Anima and Talents."

"That's going to be very hard you know cause the world is filled with them and not all of us want war." I added.

He eyed me critically, "Ahhhh! But that's not a problem you see because I am a Talent and my ability is to find Anima and Talents."

"But doesn't that mean you have to kill yourself too or are you going to be the only one of our kind left in the world?" I asked.

"No, I will kill myself after all the rest of you are dead. And just so you know, you and Chanik are the two most powerful."

"Good! Then we can kick your ass easily." I laughed getting down into a crouch.

"But you don't know your abilities." he said.

"So I think I can still…I feel…" I started to feel really tired and weak. Dracken laughed as I fell to the floor. "You're an ass." I growled as I lay there with my head buried under my arms. I was seriously getting pissed and I didn't like this!

"Hey! She's ours!" I saw the female vampire standing in a corner of the room.

"God! Now people are fighting over me!" I screamed!!! Dracken laughed.

"Wipe her memory of what just happened Marty." he said as little elf like guy appeared. Mental shield! My body screamed in agony as I felt my defences build up. I didn't want erased memories!! Everything blacked. I woke up next to Chanik in the basement again. Was it all a dream or was it real. I mean, they did want to erase my memory and all. It could've have been real. We at least lost an hour of time. Chanik groaned and sat up next to me rubbing his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Draken and Volturi were fighting over me once again." I groaned.

"Really?" He asked, sounding confused.

"You were there, in your secret instrument room."

"What secret instrument room."

"Jeez! This is so stupid wether it happened or it not." I groaned falling back onto the ground, feeling comfy there.

"Wow…this is weird. I never remember having a secret room in the house."

"Never mind." I mumbled, slumping my head into my pillows. He doesn't remember. He doesn't even think he has a secret room. Ugg! This is annoying. Wait! Maybe we could try to go back the way we entered into the secret room.

"Come on! I growled and pulled him to where I thought the secret room was. We moved our way through the kitchen. Chanik tripped and smashed his head on a cabinet. I couldn't help but laugh even if he was hurt. It seemed more like I should have done that. I bent down to see if he was okay. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I looked to see a pale white face of a scarred kid. I blinked and the kid was gone. I had to question my sanity once again!!! Jeez something was wrong!! i looked back to Chanik who was staring at the pale faced kid, licking up blood of the floor. What the hell? I nearly jumped a mile up in the air. Okay this was getting really freaky. No lie!! He looked up, golden eyes now twinkling.

"Sorry." he said and stood up. Chanik continued to stare. This was getting very weird and really awkward but I think that the whole world had become that way! So awkward muffin to everybody!

"My names Veden. I resently escaped from Aro's trianing facility to find a person named Chanik."

"Damn Volturi!" I groaned and plunked down onto the kitchen counter. Chanik stared to ripple as he started to phase.

"NO!! Don't do that! I have the ability to adapt to anything!" Veden yelled.

"What's the liable information you have?" I questioned. I quickly slipped my arm around one of Chanik's arms to stop the phasing. I could still fell him shaking.

"I have no information, I just don't want to kill people."

"Okay, I can tell that by the golden eyes.... Calm down Chanik." I whispered. He looked down at me still trembling.

"Can't help it. Reflex." He said through clenched teeth. Veden went back to licking the blood off the floor.

"That's a bit disgusting by the way. Why don't you just go hunt some animals." I shuddered, pulling myself closer to Chanik.

"Human blood is better for us." he said. Wait…human blood, not werewolf blood?

"But that's not technically human blood right? Just like mine wouldn't technically be human blood?" I asked confused.

"Well, you are still human even if you are a talent." Chanik said finally, calming down.

"That's so unfair! But am I fully human or am I part human and what are you exactly?" I was now uber confused!!

"I am part human and you kinnda are too. But you have more human DNA." Chanik said just as Veden licked his lips.

"Back off bat boy." I hissed and hid behind Chanik. Chanik tensed in front of me.

"But you smell so good." Veden protested.

"Stop it Veden." A female kid voice came from behind. I turned to see a girl I once remember being at school. This was getting even odder. I knew her from somewhere like the 4th grade or something. It _is_ a small world after all!!

"Sorry Eterna." Veden gulped back his thirst. Chanik let out a small growl.

"Down boy!" I joked, pushing on Chaniks shoulders. He looked at me funny.

"Do I have to flick your nose?" I questioned.

"Sorry." he said again. I laughed and then noticed that the wolf ears were now full on his head. I had to reach up and pet them. I was on my tip toes and laughing hard which caused me to almost fall over. He caught me and lifted me over his shoulder. Then I saw a stubby tail starting to form. I couldn't help but giggle. My boyfriend was getting a tail and he had just hoisted me over his shoulder. Every girls dream.

"What's so funny now?" he asked and walked outside. "Nothing!" I giggled. I couldn't help it!! And it got worse because my giggles became girlish giggles! Now my hardcore self lost its reputation!!

"Wow Kyra, from serious to out of control in just three seconds." He set me down.

"You know me! The wild girl who eats peanut butter out of a jar." I snorted and snuggled up next to him. Veden and Eterna stood as far back as they could. I broke out laughing uncontrollably. I think I finally blew it..... Nah I was just having another one of those giggling fits…I hoped. I looked at Chanik again.

"Now you have to calm down now." he pulled me towards himself. I took a few deep breaths. Didn't help. I mean, how can remain calm when your really cute boyfriend is pulling you close to him? Then I felt a buzzing. My phone was ringing. So was Chanik's… and Veden's… and Eterna's. Wierd. I wish my cell phone was fixed. I couldn't read the caller ID. This sucked. I had no choice but to answer it.

"Kyra, it's your most loving and awsumest person who you know is pregnant and share a mom and dad!"

"Eliza…hey." I smiled a bit. But I could never really smile if the word mom was in the sentence now could I?

"How are you up in Washington? I heard someone that sounded like you singing last night. Did you know that?"

"No. Really?" I faked dumbness on the subject. I gave Chanik a sly smile.

"Yeah! And her partner sings great to." she laughed.

"Does he now?" I smirked.

"How'd you know that it was a he?" Eliza asked.

"Good guess." I smirked. Chanik winked at me.

"No really, I mean this girl sounds exactly like you when you sing in the shower." I heard Chanik snort and saw him holding back laughter. So was Veden and Eterna too.

"Thanks Eliza. By any chance do you know who the singers are?" I asked biting my lip.

"No, but they're having a competition for it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you can figure out who the singers are, you get tickets for their shows."

"Oh boy." I gusted.

"I know right?! I want to win those tickets so I can tell my child I met somebody famous." She sighed happily.

"Um yeah...I got to go now Eliza. I miss you." I hung up the phone and nodded numbly. I wanted this contest to happen yet I knew there would be an up-rise at my school and that's not good.

"Hey Kyra, that was Tilton. They want us to come back in for another song and a photo shoot." Chanik said and hung up his phone.

"Oh jeez...alright, let's go but we have to stop at the Cullen's to let Alice dress me." I reminded, him taking off into the house. Veden and Eterna were whispering to each other as we pasted them to the car. Off to Alice's we go…and into a torture chamber where Alice will utterly torture me until I'm perfect!!! Uhhgggg!!

I climbed into the car next to Chanik and he tried started it. It buzzed and hummed but didn't start. Nothing. Dead.

"I'm guessing we're going to have to run." I grimaced. He nodded. '

"Alice is gonna have a fit." I sighed.

"Who cares what that old hag thinks." He said with a smile.

"Hey! She ain't an old hag." I slapped him as we got out.

"She's over 100!" He smiled.

"But she looks as if she's seventeen and she's a nice person." I cried out!

"Ok, you just went from hating her to defending her. Bi-polar are we now?" Chanik said just before transforming.

"Yes, yes I am'' I smiled. I climbed up onto his back and he began to run, the wind whipping in my face. I had to stick out my arms and let myself feel as if I was flying. I felt Chanik laughed and I kicked his side.

"Amazing." I giggled. A part of me wished I could be able to do that myself but another part of me just wanted to experience it. Soon we were at the house. Chanik let me off and went around back to get a change of clothes. Alice ran out to me slightly confused but gave me a hug.

"I need you to take a shower so I can fix your hair. It's everywhere."

"Alice is there a problem?" I asked her.

"No nothing at all…do you mind if Billy Black and Carlisle talk to you?"

"No. Not at all." I spoke even though I was completely confused. What exactly where they going to talk to me about? After my shower and me getting in my dress, Alice worked on my hair while Billy and Carlisle talked to me. I was itching to know what they needed to talk about. Alice was fidgeting about doing my hair and I kept biting my lip.

"Kyra, Chanik told you what happened to him did he not." Billy began.

"Yes, he did. Why does it matter?" Jeez! I had no clue. What were they getting at. Sure he had fallen off a cliff but what did that have to do with anything?

"Well, we need to tell you why he changes without knowing." Carlisle said next.

"Ooooookkkkkkaaayyyyyyy??'' I dragged out into a question. Did they make me confused on purpose? Cause I sure was!

"When he fell, there was a spirit of one of the old Quillete tribe waiting for that moment."

What were they getting at? I mean I know my mythology especially around here but I didn't hear any of this folklore.

"He is trying to use Chanik's body to come back to this world. The only way is to make him transform."

"Oh jeez…lovely." I shuddered. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder trying to placate me. This was just so odd.

"And the worse part is that it has been getting worse for him. We think that Chanik might not have much time left."


	20. A bad day

"Not possible," I whispered. I turned around to face the mirror searching. The mirror no longer scared me. My reflection nodded.

"Kyra please don't cry. I no it's sad but just let him have fun doing his music with you while he can." Alice said. I knew I didn't move my body because I had locked up but reflection began screaming. Only I could hear my own shrieking. Chanik knocked on the door.

"Is everything ok in there?" He asked. Billy and Carlisle got up and left me there with Alice. My reflection clawed at the glass helplessly, a dead look in her eyes...technically mine. I realized the mirror portrayed my emotion.

"Ok Kyra. We are ready to go now." Alice helped me up. "Please don't tell him ok?" she put in.

"I won't." I said wistfully, balancing on my black lace up ribbon heals with a blood red sundress. I kinda loved it. Chanik was in a tux and kept messing with his tie. I laughed but almost started crying when I saw him. He didn't even know. I wished that they hadn't told me Though I kinda wish he knew cause then he wouldn't take it slow with me. I thought of telling him later but then Alice slapped me. "Don't tell him." she whispered.

"Ow! Violence Alice! I'm not going to but I can't stand it." I growled. We walked out to her car where Chanik was already in back.

"So, do you think your mom will mind the contest?" Alice smiled.

"Contest?" Chanik asked.

"Remember what were going to?" I smiled half heartedly. He smirked back at me, making my heart melt

"Well, they played our song yesterday and now there is a contest to see if people can guess who the artist is."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled.

"My mom is gonna freak when Eliza finds out and tells her." I groaned, smacking my head.

"But you're up here with us so she can't get very mad at you then." Chanik laughed.

"Distance doesn't do anything and I hope to god Eliza hasn't found my candy stash." I growled. I pushed my face in my hands.

"Let me guess. It is spread throughout your dresser in different places and clothes." Chanik asked.

"No. Under my bra's because she would never wear them. They're too small for her." I smirked evilly. Haha! He smiled.

"Of course. My older sister did the same thing when she lived with us."

"Cause she knew you wouldn't go rifling through her underwear drawer." I grinned. '

"But now I know to go in yours." he threaten.

"Eww!! Chanik, that's a little creepy." I squirmed in my seat at the thought of him going through my underwear.

"If time is desperate enough and I want candy it will happen." he grinned jokingly at me.

"Perv." I joked.

"Come on guys, we're here." Alice rolled her eyes and pulled into the studio.

"We're such a pair of creepers." I commented as he took his hand in mine. He gently squeezed it, making me smile. We walked in and Tilton was waiting for us. He stood on his tip toes and bounced up and down. He must be excited. Apparently so.

"How are you two doing?" he asked.

"Fine." Chanik smiled. I forced my smile out.

"Ok! Let's get started. Got a new song prepared?" Tilton asked.

"Kind of." we said in unison.

"You mean you haven't been working?" he asked incredulously.

"They don't need to spend every waking hour making songs." Alice said.

"Well come up with something quick. I got the producers here to listen today." Tilton harrumphed.

"Okay…improvisation…brilliant." I said sarcastically and walked into the recording studio. Chanik smiled and sat at the piano. He started playing a basic tune then turned to something a little more original. I nodded along and before I knew it, the lyrics came out like I had written them in my lyric book. I heard the producers talking behind the glass. They seemed really happy. We had it in the bag.

I focused on Chanik playing the piano, watching his hands run over the keys. I couldn't help but smile. As soon as we were done, Tilton came running in again (more of a waddle though).

"Marvelous!" Tilton cried out.

"Thanks." I smiled, sitting down next to Chanik on the bench. He held my hands.

"We talked with the producers. Alice can be manager of everything but you need to find a producer for your songs."

"No problem. I've already got one." Alice smiled, dragging in Edward.

"Hiya Edward." I laughed.

"Who is this?" Tilton asked.

"Their producer to be exact." Alice smiled at us.

"Edward Cullen." Edward smiled. My life was becoming easier everyday except for the Chanik dying part.

"Um…" Tilton seemed upset but then let out a cough and looked up. "Ok, well then there are some papers to sign now."

Alice grabbed the papers and immediately set to work.

"Effective manager," I laughed. Chanik chuckled too. I heard Tilton mumbling behind us to the other producers. I turned and glared at him. He just smiled.

"Love my manager, love my partner, and love my producer but I _hate_ my talent agent." I grumbled.

"Shh, be nice Kyra." chanik said. Then he leaned over and whispered. "_I__ hate him to._"

"_So we agree?_" I whispered in his ear. He smirked and placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

_Of course._ He said mentally. I giggled beside him and Alice handed the finished papers to Tilton. Speedy little pixie

"Okay you guys, it's time for your photo-shoot." Alice clapped, dragging us out of the room.

"Photo-shoot...great…" Chanik grumbled. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"We have a little drive ok?" Alice said.

"Alrighty." I smiled. As much as I hated getting my pictures taken, I was actually excited. We drove for 2 minutes and then Alice stopped. We got out and she dragged us to the building.

"What's with the dragging? We'll go willingly." I smirked. She rolled her eyes and kept dragging her with us. The photographers were just finishing with a group of tourist to show how everything worked. Then it was our turn. I jumped giddily in my heals! Chanik braced me down so I wouldn't break anything. The photographers made us do some quick poses and then told us that if we wanted we could do one last one. We chose to. Chanik wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder and I tucked into his neck. Alice laughed after the flash.

As we walked up to her she tried to stop her giggle fit.

"Have any pixie sticks lately Alice?" I questioned as we walked outside into the almost too cold air.

"No, but I hope Chanik doesn't mind if people thinks he's weird for the fact that his tail is showing."

"Oops." I giggled and trailed behind to see Chanik's tail. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Great. I was just hoping that there would only be the ears." Chanik grumbled and looked behind him.

"It's cute anyway." I told him. I jumped on his back and he gave me a piggy back ride to the car, with me giggling like crazy.

"It feels funny." he smiled and gave it a wag. I went into an extreme fit of giggles. He started to laugh too.

"We are seriously the oddest couple in the world…besides Alice and Jasper of course." I joked.

"Hey! I heard that." Alice said and started the car. Chanik laughed with me as she drove out of the lot.

"It was meant to be heard." I stuck out my tongue and snuggled into Chanik's side in the back seat. It was comfy.

We drove back to the Cullen's and Alice started to laugh as we made more comments about the whole family. I loved this feeling so well, the feeling of family, of love, and of life. I felt so happy. I hoped it wouldn't be crushed…And then it was. Chanik went into another coughing fit and fell to his knees in front of the front door. I clung to him, placing my head between his shoulder blades. I had to hide the tears. I had to stop the onslaught of sobs. Then it got worse. His coughs changed to a gagging sound and his skin and bones were making strange noises.

"No…no…" I kept murmuring to myself. I crumbled to the ground under the grief. Emmett helped me up and supported me. Then I heard something in my head, a small and faint whisper. _Don't worry_, it said. I slumped down, my own fright pushing me down into a slow unconscious state. My life was slipping before my eyes.

"NO! Kyra Don't!!" I heard Chanik's voice. I opened my eyes and looked towards the voice. It was coming from a mirror. I was losing it. My happiness…my love. I could feel Emmett's grip tighten on me but otherwise I was numb. That's when I saw something in the mirror. Chanik was fighting some other spirit. The Quillete one maybe? I looked closer, searching for my reflection. I turned to the mirror in front of me. I saw Emmett and me and then my reflection. My reflection stuck its hand forward. I did the same and touched the mirror I looked back at the Cullen's, their mouths formed words I couldn't hear. I leaned forward into the mirror and cracked it.

There came a weird felling then. I watched as my hand then passed through the cracked glass. My reflection pulled me towards the fight. I jerked backed suddenly feeling a sharp point in my hand as I was pulled back. I gasped for air as someone grabbed me from the mirror. Chanik and my reflection were pulling on me. But I guess vampires are much stronger because I was getting pulled back into the real world. I fell back with a scream. There was then a scream from the mirror and it shattered. Chanik was lying on the ground panting and I was bleeding.

"Shoot." I groaned. They all zoned in on me. But they didn't even look hungry, just worried.

"Kyra, are you alright." I heard Chanik rasp. I nodded and then felt something hit the side of my leg. I could hardly move my head. I was lying on the floor in a pile of glass, scathed and bleeding. Lovely. I soon blacked out.

When I awoke, my whole body ached. I tried to sit up but was strapped down. This sucked. I smacked my head on the table and sighed. I shut my eyes thinking hard. I heard steady breathing next to me. Then I heard a beep…then another…then another. Beep....Beep....Beep.... That was getting so annoying. The beeping sped up and I was about to scream when someone walked in. Carlisle went over to Chanik who stated to have a small cough fit. I squirmed and screamed and tried to break free. My heart was racing and my head pounding. I felt like I was going insane. I jerked and tugged but failed. I started to hyperventilate.

"Kyra, it's alright. Just keep calm." Alice said from the corner.

"NO!! LET ME GO!! I NEED HIM!!" I shouted.

"Kyra, it's okay, we have it under control." Alice told me. I didn't calm down. The straps made me feel trapped. Why was I strapped down in the first place?

"HE NEEDS TO KNOW!! I CAN'T STAND IT. HE MUST KNOW!!" I pulled on the restraints.

"Calm down Kyra!" Alice ordered.

"NO NO NO!" I screamed.

"Carlisle!" Alice called. I felt a needle jam in my leg and I blacked.

***


	21. Home

_Kyra._

I heard my name called.

_Kyra._

Again it was called. I opened my eyes to see a bright forest. Was I dreaming? I groggily stood up and was in the middle of a clearing, the moon shining on everything. I saw a wolf staring up at the moon.

"Chanik." I whispered. The wolf turned its head. I reached towards him. I realized I was barefoot and wearing a flowing white dress.

_Kyra, I now know what your talent is._ He said looking back at the moon.

"Please tell me because I have no clue." I smiled slowly. He smirked and looked back at the moon. I looked too.

_The talent of movement,_ he said.

"What?" I was confused.

_You have the power of movement, that simple._

"Telekinesis you mean?'' I asked. I smirked at the idea. I so totally wished it was too.

_No. You can move through anything you can see your reflection in. Maybe even someone's eyes._

"That's kind of creepy." I sighed, sitting down next to him. He laughed.

_It kind of is_. He agreed._ And by the way, I know what is happening with my body. I've known since the day it happened._

"Oh…okay." I sighed, leaning into him. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

_I need you to know that whatever happens to me I still love you._

Chanik, everyone says that." My eyes filled with tears.

_But it's true._ He reminded me.

"But nothing should happen! We were meant to be and how is it possible if you die?" I asked.

_I don't know._ Chanik looked at the moon once more and then everything in my head went black.

***

I jerked reluctantly awake and tried to sit up but was still strapped to the bed. At this moment in time I would have laughed but not now. I heard a constant ringing noise and looked at Chanik. He was pulling all of the needles out of his skin. I urged to pull mine out but my hands were strapped down. Chanik came over to help but he needed a code to release the straps.

"Ok, let's try this." he said and transformed. Then he tried to bite the straps. Nothing.

"I feel like a mental patient being strapped in like this." I groaned. I was also groggy and hungry and that wasn't helping.

"With you thrashing around you kinda looked like it." Alice said with a smile. Chanik growled at her.

"Says the one who was in a mental hospital." I clicked. The straps bore into my skin. I personally preferred the straightjacket.

"Not funny." She said as she entered the code. Chanik changed back and helped me up.

"It wasn't meant to be funny." I grimaced. I stretched my arms and wiggled my legs. I was still slightly dizzy and scarred. Chanik laughed and helped me balance on my feet. I leaned into his side and started to walk. My body was sore from the restraints. There were burns, bruises, and cuts from them. Which I assumed was my own fault. Alice smiled.

"Carlisle won't like it but he did say you can be free when Chanik awoke."

"I always imagined what it would be like to be restrained and that was not how imagined it." I growled. I remembered it clearly still, me screaming my head of tearing and shaking against the restraints and the plunge of the needle.

"Oh they can be worse." Chanik said. I looked at him totally confused.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I've seen worse kinds of restraints…like ones with needles in them or spikes."

"That kind of makes me woozy." I swayed a bit. And I thought I had it bad. But maybe it was the whole screaming thing?

"Are you ok Kyra?" he asked, grabbing hold of me.

"Yeah…of course." I lied.

"Let's go eat something. I'm sure you two are starving." Alice smiled. I lost my appetite hearing my own screams echoing in my head.

"Sure. It has been 4 days now right?" Chanik said, rubbing his head.

"Yes…it has." Alice smiled. I imagined me screaming my head off and being sedated day after day after day. It seemed so horrible.

Chanik carried me down the staircase. We walked into the kitchen where Jasper, Edward and Bella were cooking. It smelt delicious but my stomach churned. I sat down and placed my forehead on Chanik's arm.

"Kyra? Are you sure you're ok." Chanik asked.

"Positive." I mumbled into his shoulder. My throat was kind of sore. Edward placed a cup of tea in front of me, reading my mind. I gratefully took a sip. Chanik started to sift through my hair. I took another sip of tea then. Bella placed a plate of eggs in front of me. I picked up my fork and poked reluctantly at them. Chanik was scarfing down his. I slowly placed a bit in my mouth and then felt sick. My stomach gurgled and rumbled.

I dropped my fork and ran for the bathroom. The meds must have caused this. I was woozy and drowsy. Kind of like being out of it. But that's technically drowsy. A shadow appeared over me and I turned to see Chanik watching me with worried eyes.

"Kyra. I think you need to go back home for awhile." Chanik steadied me.

"Home? You kidding me? I'd feel worse and if I did you'd be coming with me. I wouldn't go back without you." I protested.

"Of course. I need to get something from home anyway." he smiled.

"How are we getting back, your truck won't start." I really didn't want to go home anyway. Home…bleh. At least I could see my stepmom and ask how the whole pregnancy thing was going.

"Anyway we can. Run, taxi, use anything that moves." he said. Move. Movement. Like what the Chanik from my mind said.

"I got it!" I smiled brightly. They all looked at me. "I can travel through mirrors to my house." I smirked.

"You can move through mirrors?" They looked at me as if I was completely crazy.

"Hey, I almost was completely through until Emmett pulled me out." I pouted. They still looked at me like I was crazy. Emmet scratched the back of his head.

"I thought you were going through the wall." he said.

"The wall…how would I go through a wall being a weak human like myself'." I smirked. They really didn't get it did they?

"Prove it. Go through that mirror to that mirror." Rose said pointing at the mirrors. Oh jeez, let's hope this works. I pushed my hand against the cold mirror and leaned, using all my will power to shift through. Nothing. Rose snickered. Then I almost fell as my hand passed through the mirror. There were gasps. I brushed myself off and smirked.

"I'm ready to go. That was so much fun. I can't wait to do it again." I laughed.

"Before we go though, let's see if you can take other people with you." Chanik said, grabbing my hand.

"Alright." I sighed. I grabbed his hand and with my other I pushed against the glass. It worked we flew out the other end. Or so I thought. Chanik wasn't with me when I came out the other end. But I know he went through the first one. I pushed back in with a sigh. And he was standing there looking lost. I walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I grabbed him.

"Just trying something." he smiled.

"And what is this thing you want to do?" I asked and looked around. This place was misty and cold but in a good way.

"Just trying to see if you can stay in this place. When you traveled through the mirror, it seemed instantaneous."

"Okay, well now you know. Let's get out of here." I tugged him back through the mirror, into the living room.

"Ok. So you can take other people through. What about long distances?" Alice asked worryingly.

"I don't know how we would test this?" I asked, not the least bit worried. What was the point of my power if I couldn't travel far.

"How about we travel from here to my house here and then back here." Chanik said with a smirk.

"We can try," I smiled. I grabbed his hand and quickly pressed my other palm against the glass.

"How about we try something else." he said.

"What do you mean?" I pulled my hand away.

"Try not to use your hands."

"What do you want me to use my face?" I said sarcastically.

"No. I'm saying use your brain power." he smirked.

"Brain power? You think I have brain power?" I joked. I looked back at the mirror and concentrated on being in it. My head burned horribly but I kept on pushing to get in the glass. I felt the motion of flying through the glass. We hit something hard and then I heard Chanik gasp for air. I looked around and saw that we were at his house. I looked down and realized why he had gasped. I had landed on top of him, knocking his breath out of him.

"Sorry."I said, getting up. We had landed on his bed for some reason. That's when I saw the glass mirror on his nightstand.

"That was sweet though." I commented and headed back over to the mirror, thinking about this ability. The mirror was the size of a car mirror. It was hard to believe that I could travel through something so small. This ability was amazing. But could I travel through other reflective surfaces is what I wanted to know. Chanik laughed.

"We can try." He said. Damn him for being in my head.

"How about through a metal pan?"

"Or how about something bigger, like a window." I said walking towards the window. He clasped onto my waist.

"That too. Try to think of something different though then a window for an exit point." he smiled.

"So what do I want to come out of, the wood floors in the Cullen's because they're so reflectively shiny?" I laughed.

"Try the piano. That's quite shinny too." he laughed.

"Maybe I will." I retorted. I pushed my minds limits and could feel the movement of going through the object. We landed, sitting on the piano. I saw Rose jump. Everyone laughed at her and she let out growl. Chanik let out a playfull one to taunt her. I jumped off the piano and did a little victory dance. I could pretty much travel through any reflective surface. Then I remembered what Chanik said in my dream: Traveling through someone's eye if I could see my reflection in it.

"Now that's creepy." I said out loud. They all looked at me funny but it was true, very very true!!

"Don't mind me. I'm just a crazy girl, having a good time moving through reflective objects." I giggled.

"Wow, maybe it's a side effect of the sedatives." Alice joked.

"Nah…I'm usually like this, trust me." I grinned.

"So…want to try going home for a bit?" Chanik asked with a smile.

"Not really buuut……fine…Uhgg! But I still hate my mother." I said, feeling like something bad was in my mouth. He grabbed around my waist. I waved good bye and concentrated on the mirror in my room. All of a sudden we were in the weird mirror world. I was confused.

"Shoot! Please don't tell me were stuck." I groaned. I pushed against my limits harder and we began to move again. Then we fell in a dark, cramped place. I looked around and realized we were in my closet.

"Hehe…I wonder where the reflective surface is in here?" I grinned. I saw the little glass globe under the shelf and smiled. Then I also saw the glare from my mirror behind us.

"What is my mirror doing in here?" I asked myself walked out and into my room and froze. My room had been changed into the nursery for Eliza's baby! What!!! Then I saw two cribs. Why two? Was my step mom moving in with us? I walked out into the hall

"This isn't funny." I growled. I was wondering where the hell my stuff was and I really needed to eat my candy stash.

"Kyra? When did you get home?" I heard Eliza behind me. I turned to her.

"Where is my stuff?" My temper was very short now and I believe I was really tired after going through the mirrors. Chanik hugged me.

"Ummm…I don't know. I tried to stop mom but she didn't think you would be coming back." Eliza said.

"Yah right! She would do that anyway even if I wasn't coming back." I growled, storming down stairs. I need my Oreo's.

"When did you get home darling?" My mom was sitting in the living room. She was talking to some man.

"30 seconds ago." I growled, storming down into the basement in search of my stuff. Chanik followed. And there it all sat, stuffed in boxes with no organization. I fummed around, looking for my Oreo's.

"Come on, come on!" I kept chanting under my breath. I couldn't find my oreos. I fell to my knees and the tears began. My mom came down.

"I threw out you stashes of Oreo's, candy and peanut butter. They were going bad."

"Candy and peanut butter can't go bad and that's not why I'm crying." I screamed. I pounded my fist on the floor.

"What's your problem then? You are the one who ran away with that boy over there!" My mom shouted and pointed at Chanik.

"Cause you never paid attention to me! I was sick of being treated like scum from you! I followed my heart!" I shrieked.

"You were the reason that your dad divorced me! He never told me why, he just said it was you!"

"It was because of the way you've treated me! That's why he left you! He couldn't stand you not taking care of me." I sobbed.

"You were too young when it happened. I always took care of you. He just deicide to leave when you just disappeared for a bit!"

"What are you talking about? Besides, what does that make up for when I got older and needed you more than ever!" I screamed.

"Your father was the only man I loved! And I mean one day, you were in your play pen and then you disappeared."

"What does that have to do with dad?! And so what, I was always good at hiding and sneaking out of cribs!" I shrieked.

"The problem was that you were found in a shopping mall downtown." She came up to my face now.

"So what? That has nothing to do with why dad left you. It wasn't because of me. He would have abandoned me if it was me!!"

"That's the thing. After we found you, your father told me that he wanted a divorce. I don't know why?"

"That doesn't mean I was the reason!! I've been nothing but a good child. I get straight As, I'm a cheerleader…what problem do you have with me?"

"I…I…I…" Mom started to cry. She ran upstairs, all teary eyed. I continued to cry in Chanik's arms.

"Shhh…it's okay." he soothed. He ran his fingers through my hair as I sobbed into his chest.

"Let's go get something to eat."

"What do you want to eat?" He asked and helped me upstairs. He almost had to carry me.

"We can go to the old 50's diner. I really need some nice fries." I smiled weakly. We walked over to his house and used his dad's truck. He drove with me giving directions. We ordered a bunch of fries and a shake for each. We were enjoying it until the popular crowd from school came in to eat too. I hid my face in Chanik's shoulder. Someone snickerd.

"Is that Kyra? Where have you been? I heard that you ran off with that boy and got pregnant."

I did my best to ignore them. Chanik growled quietly. Did they ever leave me alone? I pushed my face in more into Chanik's arm.

"So is it true? Are you really going to be a teen parent? Are you going to finish this year and go onto senior year?"

I couldn't take it anymore! I stood up quickly.

"I'm not pregnant you got that nor do I plan to be for awhile!" I growled.

"Ok, but are you going to come back to school instead of going on with your music career?" they asked.

"I'm doing both." I commented, feeling a bit confused. A really big topic jumper if you ask me. I was getting dizzy.

"How are you going to do your music here in this little town? Or are you going to move somewhere else."

"I'm staying here for awhile. My agent, producer, and talent agent are pretty flexible." I shrugged and sat back down.

"So they can wait another year till you graduate then?" they asked.

"Yes," I grumbled at them.

"But we're still putting out new songs once a month." Chanik added.

"I really don't want to stay here though." I mumbled.

"We can maybe get you to go to Forks High School…or maybe La Push High." Chanik rubbed my back.

"Sounds lovely…we should take my step mother with us." I sighed, leaning into his touch. The kids watched us funnily.

"We can ask. She is still staying at my house at the moment." Chanik grabbed me and the rest of our food.

"Well okay, but let's at least go to school tomorrow, I need to say good bye to Kimchee and I need to clean my locker plus pack."

"You know Kimchee is really going to miss you." he said as we climbed into his dad's truck.

"I know, but it's not like she has a horrible mother and a pregnant sister to live with right? She'll see me still." I said.

"And how would she do that. She can't come up by us every week you know?" he said and drove us back to his house.

"In the summer, web cams, and cellular devices. Letters even. And she'll see me on TV most likely and hear me on the radio right?"

"True, very true. So tomorrow it's school then right." he asked. I nodded my head.

"Alright than, let's go get something packed for you then." he said as we pulled into his driveway.

"Okay." We walked into his house and were instantly greeted by his dad and my step mom. I gave her a hug.

"Hi honey! I've really missed you. You look kind of sick, are you ok." she asked and looked me in the eye.

"I'm fine just really tired." I laughed.

"So I've heard. Oh I'm so happy for you." she smiled and dragged me to the couch.

"Yeah…you should here Chanik on the piano." I told her. As if reading my mind, he went over to a piano in the corner. Of course he could actually read my mind so I wouldn't be surprised. He began to play a soft melody and I hummed along.

"No one ever taught him. He just found a piano one day and started playing." His dad said.

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed. They laughed also. The melody was so beautiful and I was so tired I just wanted to nap.

"Honey, why don't you take a little nap? You look like you need it." My step mom said and let me lay on the couch. I rested my head in her lap and she began to braid and mess with my hair. You might think this is annoying but it soothed me. With Chanik playing and my stepmom messing with my hair, I soon dozed off to sleep. My dreams were very beautiful for once. I was back in the forest and just laying there thinking about life. I felt Chanik's warm fur next to me. I snuggled into him and watched the stars. Now this was the perfect dream. I was calm, my heartbeat was back to normal, and I couldn't be stressed out. And then I woke up.

I was lying in Chanik's little sister's room. She was smiling in her sleep and snuggling a wolf plush. I sat up and looked at the time on her alarm clock. 3:24. I quietly got up and walked out into the living room. It was dark and no one was there. I wanted to find my step mom and talk to her. Chanik came up behind me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing." I laughed quietly back.

"Midnight snack." he smiled.

"What you gonna eat?" I asked.

"Something from the fridge."

"Well that shortens it down." I smirked as we tip toed into the kitchen. I ran into the island counter.

"Ow!" I gasped.

"Look out." he laughed. He led me to a counter and turned on a small light. I noticed pictures on the wall. I looked closer and smiled. Chanik as a little kid. He was as cute as he was now. I couldn't help but giggle. Then I saw a picture of his family. There was his dad in the back, Chanik and a little girl in front, and someone else. I leaned closer, it felt like my eyes were deceiving me. This was so weird. I couldn't even keep my mind straight.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That is my older sister. Notice what she's holding." he said, still looking for food.

"An urn?" That sounded so weird in the little conversation we were having. His sister was very pale with jet black hair.

"My dad wanted that picture taken after my mom passed away." he pulled out some pudding and set it next to me. He handed me a spoon and I immediately took a spoonful of pudding.

"We can actually understand each other." I smiled.

"Yeah…but can I tell you something funny?"

"Sure." I said.

"I think your stepmom likes my dad."

"Okay…that's kinda a bit creepy you know because she's pregnant and stuff. That's just odd." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but think about us. I know she is not blood related to you but still." he laughed and took more pudding.

"Ya, especially since the baby is gonna be a blood related sibling to me and that would make your dad stepfather to it."

"Yeah…creepy…let's hope nothing happens between them." he put the pudding away.

"Hey, I wasn't done." He still put it away.

"Do I have to fight you for it?" I asked, jumping on his back. He chuckled and poked me.

"No poking allowed!" I giggled. He brought me back out into the living area and we sat on the couch. He practically squashed me. I slid out from behind him and sat in his laps. I buried my head in his neck.

"I love you Chanik." I mumbled into his shirt.

"What was that?" he asked although I knew he read my mind. "I love you too." he murmured into my hair and he kissed the top of my head. I sighed in content.

"You should go back to bed. Tomorrow is school and goodbyes for us." Chanik picked me up.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked quietly. He sighed but agreed. He set me on his bed and I curled into a ball. He sat in a chair next to his desk and closed his eyes.

"Night Kyra." he said.

"Night Chanik." I smiled.


	22. School

I floated back into that beautiful forest. I hummed to myself and danced around. I was loving every moment.

"Kyra." I heard a faint and familiar voice.

"Daddy?" I asked and looked around. I immediately stopped and the memories came flooding back. Dad and I at the father-daughter dance, twirling me around.

"Are you enjoying yourself Kyrabell?" he asked with his dorky half smile.

"Of course dad." I giggled. He walked out into the middle of the forest and we began to dance just like when I was little. I didn't want to wake up.

"Is your new boyfriend treating you nicely?" he asked me.

"What? I don't have a boyfriend yet."

"Pretty much he is your boyfriend if he says he loves you and considering he's been there for you." he reminded me.

"But I never had a boyfriend before Chanik." I replied. How could he know about him?

"I know." he said and twirled me.

"Do you mean to tell me as a ghost you've been stalking me?" i smiled.

"I wouldn't call it stalking." he chuckled. "And I wouldn't call me a ghost. Just kind of a memory in a spiritual form."

"Really?" I asked.

"I guess." he shrugged.

"I wish you were still alive daddy. I miss you so much." I whispered.

"Me too babe, me too…can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Sure thing daddy."

"There is a way to bring me back but…"

"But there has to be some form of condition though right?" I sighed. I pretty much would do anything to bring him back.

"Through your Talent. When you travel through the mirrors have you noticed the cold felling in them?"

"Oh jeez! You're not telling me that the misty place is the Shadowland?" I asked. He nodded.

"But it is a place where you have power. Anything, person, or object you find in there, can be brought back out."

"That's a bit weird." I commented. My dad laughed.

"Your expression was really funny there." he laughed.

"Was it? Yours is pretty funny too you know." I said.

"Lastly there is a cost. _'To bring out you must bring in_."

"Ah…yeah…can I bring in a fly or some form of insect and trade you for that?" I asked. I really didn't want to kill anybody.

"No. If you want to bring me back, you need another human, my age and alive. You leave him to get me."

"I'm sorry, I can't... I can't take an innocent man." I choked out, stepping back and sitting down on the ground.

"I know. My question is, what about Chanik? You know his fate, will you take another life for him?"

"I probably wouldn't though I would love to take Eric up there and get Chanik back. I probably wouldn't care if I did that."

He laughed. "I'll tell you this much, if you or I can find out more about the place and how it works, we might have a chance."

"I'll do some research and scavenging up there." I nodded.

"But you have to be careful." he reminded me. "There are some people who don't want you to find out more about the place. You might find them there to."

"No worries, I'll take vampires with me." I shrugged. I mean, they can't die meaning I wouldn't have to exchange a life.

"Not true. Vampires would have to be left there to for an exchange too. Now honey, you need to wake up."

"This is so complicated. I might as well wake up but when I do I'll bet I'll have headache." I told him. He waved goody.

"Kyra, it's 7:30. We need to go to school soon." Chaniks voice brought me back from the dream world.

"Help me up." I mumbled into the pillows. He laughed and just simply lifted me all the way off the bed.

"After school, we pack a few thins then we need to talk to your stepmom about coming with us."

"Mkay." I mumbled picking up my bag that I had with me and stalked off to the bathroom. I was half asleep still. I looked at the mirror. For a moment I saw my dad in the mirror. He winked at me and disappeared.

"Now that's just creepy." I mumbled to myself. I hopped in the shower. After cleaning off I got back out and noticed bruises. They must have been from the restriants the other day. I looked at them and almost jumped when my reflection waved at me. I hesitantly waved back. The bruises were gigantic rectangles that scretched horizonatly across my body. I poked one. Ow.

"Phsss…" I heard from the mirror. I looked and my reflection waved like it want me to come.

"No, I have school." I giggled and pulled on my clothes. I brushed my hair and teeth and ran out of the bathroom…right into Chanik's sister. She giggled, "Morning Kyra, that is your name right?" she asked in a cute girly tone.

"Ya, I'm sorry but i don't know your name." I smiled, bracing myself from the almost falling over situation.

"Well Chanik told me he told you at the Cullen's but I'll tell you anyways, it's Crystallia." she smiled.

"My dad did that too only he said my sisters name and then he said my name but it took a couple guesses to which one it was."

"That is kind of funny don't you agree?" she laughed into her wolf animal.

"Did Chanik get that for you?"

"Yeah, pretty ironic right?" she laughed.

"So are you an Anima or have you not found out yet?" I asked her.

"Chanik told you that too at the Cullen's. I'm a necromancer." she laughed.

"Why am I forgeting all this stuff?" I sighed in frustration.

"Most likely post-particle-shift." she said nonchantly.

"Post-what-what?" I mumbled. What the heck was she talking about?

"When you move through reflective surfaces your body kind of seperates into tiny air molecules." she explained.

"Really?" that sounded a little pianfull.

"Yeah, but it does depend on what type of object it is."

"Say a really small object where my body would have to squeeze whereas a big object I can just walk through?" I asked.

"Kind of, but there are two different between worlds; Mirrors have their own and then there is the other object world."

"Okay…please explain this to me. I'm getting utterly confused." I laughed lightly. She smiled gently.

"Kyra, we got to go to school now. You can talk later." Chanik came up behind me and dropped my backpack in my arms.

"Alright," I sighed and followed him out to his dad's truck. He helped me up into the seat careful of my bruises.

"Wonder what the teachers will say?" I sighed.

"Well my dad and your stepmom are filling out the transfer papers right now."

"You know, I'm kinda glad to get out of this town. I was getting sick of it." I said happily. He looked at me funny.

"Really? If you had left before I came we may have never met then." he smiled.

"Well…I didn't, did I?"

"No, you didn't." he smiled.

"And I'm thankful for that." he told me and kissed the palm of my hand.

"Pay attention to the road dork." I laughed as a car honked at him. He laughed and watched the road.

"It seems life is taking a brighter side for me once. On the way home we need to get some Oreos." I reminded him.

"Check your backpack." he smiled. I did. In it was Oreos, peanut butter, and my favorite candy.

"I think I love you." I teased. I kissed his cheek and immediatley tore open the Oreos. I greedily shoved one in my mouth. He laughed.

"So…do you think if your stepmom says yes, she'll want to stay at my house with us?"

"I think so she'll want to stay with me especially since she's having a baby that will be my little brother or sister." I said.

"True…and by the way, they want us both to go to La Push High school. Hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine." I smiled as we pulled into my school parking lot for the last time. He turned the truck off. We sat there.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked with a half smile.

"I think so……..let's go now." I gulped.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked. I glanced at the grey murky sky. It showed promise of a thunder-storm.

"Telling Kimchee. I know she'll understand but I think she will miss me a lot. Can we get a webcam? She has one."

"Of course." he nodded. I looked back up at the omninent sky. I scowled at it. I just hoped my vision wouldn't come true. We walked inside and got weird and confusing looks.

"I guess they didn't expect me to come back." I shrugged, heading for my locker.

"We won't disappoint them." he joked. He then walked me to gym before heading off to his wood shop class. I didn't want him to leave me though. I ignored the stares in the locker room. Kimchee strode up to me.

"Where are the bruises from?" she asked.

"Restriants. I had a weird and freak seizure fit and had to be restianed." I lied. She eyed my werringly.

"So, what are you doing about your singing career?" she asked. I sighed and prepared to tell her but coach blew her whistle.

"Come on everyone. We are running the mile today. Let's get to it now." he yelled. Great, the mile. I paced myself out to the track and then began to run. I had forgotten about my talentness until now and I realized I was fast.

"Hiya Kyra." I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again. Dwin and Radcat were keeping pace with me.

"Go away." I grumbled. I stared straight ahead, not wanting to pay any attention to them. But it was really hard not to.

"So…have you found your talent yet?" Radcat snickered.

"Yes, I can sing. Quite nicely too."

"That's a lame talent." Dwin commented.

"Nobody asked your opinion." I sneered. They both laughed.

"Got any plans on living out your life since you've become famous?" they said in unisin and laughed.

"Well, I was planning on hiring a hit-man to kill you two. I figured it'd be cool but then I thought it would be a waste of money."

"You could do it yourself you know. We ain't hard to kill. Just get Chanik to do it…if he lives."

"Shut up." I growled and ground my teeth together.

"Oh, so you know about it." Dwin laughed.

"Shut up." I said again.

"My guess is he only…" There was a crash of thunder. The teacher yelled for everyone to go inside. I just stood there and a shiver ran down my spine. Not good. The rain began to poor down pelting my pale face. Once safe inside, we were told that we would play kickball till class ended. I wanted to kick the ball into Dwin's face. I was up next. I stretched out my right leg so I could kick it correctly. The ball rolled and I kicked with all my might…and right into Kimchee's face. Ahe fell over from the force of how hard it hit her. I ran towards her.

"Oh my god Kimchee! I'm so sorry." I gushed. I helped her up and saw there was a huge red circle on her face. Dwin and Radcat laughed.

"It's ok, it was an accident right?" she said smiling.

"Yes, just trying to get a home run…actually I was trying to aim for Dwin." I added and she laughed.

"You have one mean kick." she joked.

"You're lucky nothing's broken."

"Here, I'll give you a hint: Dwin is at third base, not first." Kimchee winked. "Get him good." she finished before we started again. I think it's a bit funny for hitting your own team mates, but Dwin deserved to get a kickball to the face. I got to kick again since my first one hit Kimchee accidently. This time I aimed it straight at Dwin. I heard the satisfying *POOM!* as it smacked his head. Coach blew his whistle at me, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to be here after today.

"Kyra! Are you trying to hit your team mates on purpose?!" the teacher came up to me yelling.

"No, just trying to win." I held back my smile and my laughter. I kicked the ball for the third time and this time I made it a home run, not a torpedo. When class finally ended, I ran to the locker room and changed as quickly as I could.

"Kyra, why are you in a rush?" Kimchee asked. I thought about it for a second then clamped my mouth shut.

"Umm…no reason…I'll tell you at lunch." I mumbled and ran out of the locker room when I was done changing. I launched myself down the hall to my locker. I opened it roughly. My hands trembled. My ability was acting up. I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. I turned and looked at my hang up mirror. I glanced away from it. It was tempting me. I had the sudden urge to go find more about the Shadowland but I couldn't, not now.


	23. PDA is not okay

Math was next before History today…History made me nervous because of my vision. I slammed my locker shut and stalked off to Algebra 2, my hands still trembling. I had to practically keep my eyes shut. I hate math and even more since Chanik was ahead of me by being in Pre Calculus before senior year. Smarty pants.

I strode into class and sat down, focusing on my paper which couldn't reflect anything thank god.

Class seemed to take forever but when it finally ended, I was happy to see Chanik waiting for me.

"Hi." I smiled. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"PDA is not okay." Some random freshmen passing by said. I ignored them.

"Kimchee told me that you were acting strange. Is everything ok?" he asked as we walked to History.

"Just some ability issues," I shrugged. He held my trembling hands.

"Are you really okay?" he asked. I nodded roughly. We walked into History. I was glad to see Eric in his chair. I crossed my fingers that nothing would happen. On the other-side, I really needed to keep my ability under control.

"I'm glad to see you following your dreams Kyra." my teacher said.

"Of course." I said.

"Hey teacher guy. I got to go to a doctor appointment. Can I leave?" Eric asked from the back. Oh dear. I put my head on my desk shaking my head. No. No. No. This isn't going to happen. I watched as Eric left. Class went by quickly, and Chanik held on to me as we entered the caffiteria. It was pouring outside first of all. A bad sign. We sat down and I was a bit jittery when Kimchee walked up.

"So are you ok now?" She asked while we waited in line.

"Yeah I'm…" I began but there was a scream.

"Great." I groaned and clamped my eyes shut. I knew exactly what was going to happen but I had a plan to go to the Shadwland.

"ERIC IS DEAD!!!" someone shouted. That was my signal to run for the Shadowland. I looked at a spoon and *poof*, I was gone. I looked around the mist. It gently brushed my legs. I sighed harshly.

"Kyra! Why are you here?!" I heard my dad's voice.

"Hiding," I sat down and waited.

"From what?" he asked.

"Death." I snorted. He sat down next to me.

"But you know you can do something right…and you forgot your friends. You want them harmed?" he frowned.

"I've seen how this turns out. I really don't want to see it again." I told him.

"So you saw how it turns out. Doesn't that mean you know how to stop it?" he said, lifting me up.

"Do I have to?" I whined. He nodded. I groaned and shifted back to the school. I was in the middle of the chaos. I appeared there just as Eric's body was lifted into the air and dragged against the windows.

"Oh, okay what am I supposed to do?" I mumbled to myself. I seriously didn't have a clue what to do. I saw Chanik prepareing to protect whoever he could. I also saw that his tail and ears were showing in the open. I walked right up next to him, not knowing what exactly to do. We stood back to back.

"Ok, now what?" I asked him.

"No idea." he said, watching the body of Eric drop at the entrance.

"I suggest run." I said lamely. I had no other idea. I felt really stupid and didn't like it one bit…At all!

"Don't be stupid. This vampire is just playing with your head. He wants you to run." Chanik said.

"Idiotic vampire." I growled. He was risking exposure. Why wasn't the Volturi intervening? That's what I wanted to know. Chanik stiffened beside me.

"Umm…Kyra? Do you remember a few days when those two vampires came to my house?" "Yeah. They're part of the Volturi and if the Volturi came they would take care of this vampire and we would have one last vamp to worry about."

"But remember his ability. He can adapt to things. The Volturi wouldn't stand a chance."

"Why am I so unlucky that I get bad vamps trailing me?" I questioned in frustration. I seriously wasn't happy at all.

"There has to be some way to stop him." Chanik muttered to himself.

"But how?" I huffed. Stupid vampires! Jeez! I was doing my best to brainstorm but there were way too many distractions to make it work.

"Wait…Kyra…do you think he can adapt to you?" Chanik watched the cop cars surround the building.

"What do you mean? I feel clueless right now." I told him. This wasn't exactly the right time to get confused at all.

"Try to get him to follow you into a mirror. Then make it so he can't see you leave. That way he will get in but not out."

"Yah, but what if he grabs on to me?" I asked. I had to think this plan through before I actually did it or it would be a mess.

"Hold my hand and bring me with you then." he said and dragged me outside. This was it. I caught sight of strewn glass shards and I was being sucked into them. I could feel another presence with me. Chanik, my dad, and my reflection all stood beside me in the Shadowland.

"You shouldn't have done that." Veden smiled. I took off again like a headless chicken. I did my best. I tried to close the riftish thing when I got out. Chanik was next to me and then I heard a weird coughing sound. I looked on my other side and saw my dad with his legs missing.

"Holy mother smucker!" I breezed. I didn't realize this would happen. So I had just practically traded a vampire for my dad. Success.

"Ow…" he said and looked at where his legs should be. "Well…your vampire idea kindda worked."

This all kind of was confusing me. And probably for the millionth time this week, I blacked out. Only this time, no sedation needed.


	24. I hate hospitals

I woke in the hospital. Chanik was sitting in a chair across from me and my stepmom was sitting next to me. I just layed there. My mind felt so jumbled. I think I've had enough of shifting in and out of the Shadowland.

"Kyra are you awake?" My step mom asked.

"Mmmmmm…." I mumbled. Mumbling was good for now. I didn't actually want to talk. I had a horrible headache. I could barely wiggle my fingers.

"Even if you aren't, I'm still going to talk. Chanik told me everything. If he didn't, I think I would have died when I saw your dad." I nodded slightly. A huge sigh escaped my lips. My eyelids were droopy. God, I was tired. I've gone through too much this week.

"I now understand things that I never did before and realize why he left your mother." she started to cry. That one I didn't understand at all. I curled my finger tips. I could start to wiggle my toes.

"Kyra, one day you will have to show me your mirror ability. It sounds cool." she smiled. Not a chance for another month. I was taking an extended break from my talent. Unless of an emergency. My stepmom soon dozed off. I tried to look at Chanik but my head would not turn. I decided to go back to sleep. I mean, I was too tired to move anything but my fingers and toes. I closed my eyes.

I dreamed that none of this happened and that the Volturi were just my imagination. It was peaceful yet kind of irking. I mean, if that didn't happen that meant no Chanik right? So my dream turned to a nightmare. I jerked awake when I felt something moving on my arm.

Chanik had slipped off the charm bracelet he gave me.

"What are you doing?" I said, finally finding my voice. I slowly sat up. It took a lot of effort but I did it.

"Putting on some more charms. Now you have a wolf, bird, arrow, heart, cat, dog, sword, and shield." he smiled.

"Lovely." I commented idly. I scooted back so my back would rest against the back of the bed. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked, giving me my bracelet back.

"Misirable." I groaned. He sighed lightly, taking my hand.

"We should maybe take a break on your ability." he told me.

"I've already decided that."

"What?"

"You never did say bye to your friends."

"It's alright, they can come visit me here I guess. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if Kimchee showed up right about now." I smiled.

"I've been sitting here for awhile now." I heard her voice behind Chanik. She looked very sad when I saw her face.

"Oh, hey Kimchee…sorry about that." I sighed, looking at her with a weak smile. I was still a bit tired.

"Chanik told me that you are moving up to La Push. Do you really want to?" she frowned at me.

"A part of me really wants to but I don't want to not see you anymore but I also can't stand this school." I told her.

"Me nether now…so many strange things happen." she shuddered.

"Maybe I can come with you." she joked.

"I wish you could but what about your mom and dad you've still got. All I've got is Chanik and my stepmom and they're coming with."

"You'll get a webcam then right?" she pleaded to Chanik, not me. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Don't worry. If we don't have time for a webcam, we always have cells and if not then I'll be on TV." I laughed.

"I'll try to make every one of your concerts." she laughed. Good old Kimchee making me laugh all the time.

"Well I have to stop landing myself in hospitals before I can go on tours." I joked with her. It felt good to laugh.

"Then stop getting into dangerous situations…wait…isn't your middle name dangerous?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"No, it's unlucky." I smiled.

"No lie about that." Chanik added.

"Thanks for taking my side." I stuck my tongue out.

"One other question…I thought your dad had a heart attack? Why was he at school then?" she pondered.

"You tell me," I kinda lied. Where was my dad now? That's what I wanted to know. My mind set into panic.

"It is just weird. I read his obiturary in the paper and yet he lies in a room three doors down with no legs."

"Maybe they identified the wrong body?" I suggested. Why didn't his legs come through? What did I do wrong? I felt guilty.

"Well maybe…but your stepmom, mom, and Eliza are as confused as I am." she continued.

"You have no idea." I groaned. Chanik squeezed my hand. I smiled at him.

"Where is my mother?'' I asked tensely.

"With your dad," Chanik and Kimchee said at the same time. I let out a slight giggle.

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically. I was waiting to hear screaming from down the hall but not yet. At least they were getting along. The doctor came in and did a quick anylasis. I groaned as she rolled me over to check the gashes on my back. I totally would have cursed if the nurse weren't there. I clenched my fist. Chanik yelped. Oops his hand was still in mine.

"Ow…you have a strong grip." he chuckled. The nurse rolled her eyes and finished her tests. Please let it not be morphine. I took a glance at the needle and grimaced. That was one big ass needle. A steroid? Probably. I felt the prick and then a second later I heard the nurse leave. Chanik sighed.

"It was a sedative."

"Oh man…why? Why do I need a sedative? I'm fine!" I groaned. I didn't get to hear an answer because I conked out then. I woke up to a yelp. Kimchee was staring at Chanik. His wolfy ears and tail were showing and Kimchee noticed them. A giggle escaped my lips. I swear, all these sedatives were making my high!! This was not normal me…okay, it kinda was.

"Ummm," Chanik tried to come up with a lie.

"Where did those things come from?" Kimchee asked.

"There's no way of avoiding the truth now Chanik." I told him, slowly sitting up. Everything was spinning now. Gah! Head rush!! Chanik told her everything from the time he came to town to right now. Kimchee seemed totally lost

"I think we lost her." I said out loud when the room finally stopped spinning. I patted the spot next to me. Chanik sat there.

"I'm not lost…I'm just trying to get over the fact that Edward and the rest of the cast of Twilight is real."

"I know! I was the same way only a bit more spastic." I laughed as I leaned into Chanik. His body heat was warm against me.

"Now I want to move with you." she smiled an evil grin that I only saw when she had something planed.

"I don't like that smirk on your face Kimchee." I commented. It kinda scared me a bit actually.

"As soon as summer comes, you need to let me stay with you until school starts again." she pleaded.

"Go ahead. It's not like I'm going to disappear off the face of the earth." I told her but then added in my head _I hope_.

"Good…now what about the rest of our friends. What are you going to do about them?" she asked.

"I really don't have friends but you Kimchee'' I reminded her. She thought about it for a second and sighed.

"Well…there is Derek. He'll miss you." she said with a sigh. Oh yeah, forgot he was always there for me before Chanik.

"It's the sedatives I swear, that are making me forget. This one is my 11th one this week. Where has Derek been anyway?" I asked.

"Well…luckly for him he got the stomach flu and had to stay home from school. He's coming back tomorrow."

"That dreaded stomach flu. Well, in that case, I'll go see him tonight. I haven't talked to him since my birthday." I said.

"If they let you out of the hospital." Chanik chuckled. He stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Will you help me escape?" I asked him, pouting.

"Why of course I will." he smiled, kissing me.

"But that'll happen tomorrow morning. We'll visit your dad and then the escape begins."

"Sounds workable," I said, kissing some more. He was tasty as usual. And I was a bit crazy due to sedatives. Chanik pulled away. He looked at me with his green eyes…wait…I thought his eyes were blue? I looked away. I thought I was going temporarily insane. I looked at him again and they were green. Odd. Very odd.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied. He smiled. His teeth were all pointy and sharp. This must be his wolfy thing going on. I kissed him again and began to giggle. The whole wolf thing makes me laugh. I heard him laugh and say something under his breath when we broke for air.

"What was that?" I whispered. He laughed some more.

"Answer me." I growled playfully.

"Nothing important for now." he smiled again. For some reason he didn't stop smiling.

"Chanik." I growled.

"I'll tell you later." he smiled.

"Later….okay, it's later now." I smirked. He shook his head laughing some more.

"I can't. It would ruin the surprize, _Kyra_." he said my name as if it was some kind of diesease.

"What's with the tone mister?" I grated him. I slapped him playfully. He laughed again. I growled at him. Then I saw something even weirder. Now he looked truly like a Quillete. The hair, face, and skin.

"Holy shizstick." I yelped. Now this is an odd experience. I just watched my boyfriend switch identities. Kinda creepy. He then smiled the weirdest smile I ever saw.

"I guess the escape is now." he laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to remain in the hospital until they can tell you to leave." Kimchee questioned me.

"Yeah, but I'm sick of being in here." I said, jumping on Chaniks back. His arms gripped my legs.

"How do you expect to get out of here without the nurses seeing you?" she asked. Chanik and I eyed the window.

"We need to make a stop before we visit your dad." Chanik chuckled. Before I knew it, he went out the window. The feeling of being free in the air made butterflies in my stomach. The feeling sent joy through my body.

"Nighty night." Chanik laughed.

"What?" I said but then Chanik made me hit my head on a pole. I blacked. Although I wasn't completely conscious, I knew what was happening. How could I have been so stupid? I'm so stupid.


	25. Duel Personalities

We stopped at Chanik's house where he tied my arms up. Then he went inside. I heard his dad yell and then sister scream. I had to use a lot of my concentration to peal my eyes back. The idiot left something reflective in my eyesight. I was about to enter when he stood in my way. He dropped his sister in front of me and then picked us both up. I looked at her. I could see the fear in her eyes. I grabbed her arm and used all my strength to shift us to the Shadowland. That's when I saw Veden the vampire.

"I've been waiting for you." he smiled. _Crap._ I thought. I was trapped on both sides, but I wasn't going back down there because that was Chanik in one way or form and i wasn't going to hurt him. A hand grabbed my leg and I found myself back at Chanik's house. How did he grab me? Crystallia followed suit behind me landing face first into the floor. I gulped, looking at the Quilete man. How? How?

"You leave a ripple for a few seconds when you move. I can pass through when it is there."

"Chanik!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He was stronger than this. He could beat this guy, I knew he could.

"He is trapped for know. I want to show you something." the guy picked us up again and put us in a car.

"Chanik! I know you can fight this!" I screamed, jerking around, kicking and screaming. Crystallia was crying.

"Shut up!" the Quillete yelled. We drove to a grave yard and stopped. The Quillete threw us in front of a grave. I took deep breaths. I didn't know what to do. I pulled Crystallia in my arms and hummed, trying to think of something. I saw the name on the grave. It was my dad's.

"Bring him to life again girl." the Quillete grabbed Crystallia. We couldn't, he was already alive. Was this guy even more stupid than I thought? Seriously? I kind of laughed out loud.

"I don't want to." she whined.

"Do it." the guy slapped her. She moaned and said something. I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. All this pent up frustration caused it. I shakily stood up facing him. He smiled and hit me. I hit the ground with my face. Then i felt it moving. I crawled back and watched a hand raise out of the ground. I stood back up, watching it. The guy punched me right in the face again and I flew to the ground again. He hadn't seen the hand yet. I then laid there and watched another hand come out. It then lifted the rest of its torso and gasped for air.

I kicked out the legs from under the Quilete guy. He came plummeting down. I felt guilty because it was Chanik's body. I looked at my dad's body. It just sat there and stared forward. Crystallia whined and cried. How is that possible? I mean he was already alive. The Quilete grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to hit me. I shrieked.

"Before I knock you out, let the girl tell you something." he yelled.

Crystallia sniffled. "He is a souless empty shell."

They guys fist was about to hit me when Chanik appeared beside him and grabbed his back. He got out. Now there were two bodies. I almost screamed when I saw through Chanik's body. He was transparent but yet solid. He could punch people.

I took a swipe at the Quillete dude. My fist connected with his face. He then kicked my legs and Chanik's out from under us. He laughed and then Chanik merged with him, making it just Chanik agian. My fist was bleeding. My knuckles were scraped like hell. I was now face first in the grass hyperventilating. Chanik went to his sister first and then came to me.

"Are you ok?" he coughed. I slumped into the grass and tried to get my breathing under control. Tears began to stream down my face, which broke into sobs.

"Kyra are you…" and then he noticed my dad's body. He looked at Crystallia. "Put him back."

"I can't, remember."

"Can't remember what?" Chanik echoed. My ears were ringing as I kept on sobbing. I couldn't help it.

"Chanik, remember when I tried it on mom. I can't put them back. We have to burn the body." she sobbed.

"Crystallia, don't worry about Kyra's dad. He's alive that's just his old body she brought him back." Chanik reassured her.

"I know. They told me she had disrupted the Shadowland." she rubbed her eyes and looked at me. I had stopped crying but was breathing heavily. Chanik pulled me up into his arms. I pulled myself as close as I could.

"That was not cool." I groaned. The body of my dad looked at us. His face was almost totally decayed. I pressed my face into Chanik's chest, breathing in his scent which soothed me. My fists were clutching his shirt.

"Please do something about him." I moaned. I did not want the body of my old dad to just be some living shell.

"Crystallia, call dad. He'll take care of it for us. Meanwhile, I'm taking Kyra back to the house so she can clean up." he planned.

"Don't leave me here." she cried and grabbed his leg. He sighed and handed her his phone.

"I hope he's ok." He said. I looked at my body and saw I was caked in dirt and my own blood. Lovely. I rested my head on Chanik's chest, I had a pounding headache.

"I hate all of this." I said.

"Well, you were the one who fell in love with the werewolf with two personalities."

"This I don't hate." I protested, putting my hand over his heart.

"Neither do I." he smiled and kissed me.

"This is not the time." Crystallia said, hanging up the phone. "Dad will be here in three minutes."

"There is never a wrong time." I told her. She just rolled her eyes. I rolled mine right back and began kissing Chanik again…and then he started to cough.

"Oh no! Not again." I said. He then stopped and looked at me.

"Shh…you're strong enough to fight this." I whispered, putting my hands on both sides of his cheeks. "Remember this."

"I'm ok." He said and sat there.

When his dad drove up, Crystallia ran to him. His dad looked at the body.

"Ya, we have to burn it." I said dryly. Chanik carried me to the truck and set me in the passenger seat. His dad grabbed the body and set it in the back of the truck. Then he and Crystallia hopped into his car. I put my head against the head rest and sighed, feeling drained again. This sucked. I need a break from the super natural.

We drove to out of town to a small area in the forest that sat behind the high school. He helped me out of the truck. My legs weren't stable beneath and I almost fell but he quickly caught me. There was a small building with a chimney.

"I found this after school the first day I was here. It was used for cremations."

I nodded. He set me down gently in the overgrown grass. It was slightly wet but I didn't care anymore. His dad picked up the body and went in the building. I saw its face. He looked sad and scarred. I burst into another fit of tears. I felt so guilty and alone but I really wasn't. Chanik pulled me into a tight hug. Then his phone rang. He looked at the number.

"It's your phone." he said and answered it. "It's Kimchee."

"Hey." I answered as we climbed into his car and started for Chanik's house. My tone was very tired.

"You guys are slow pokes." she commented. I groaned. "And you have less than a half hour to get back to the hospital before you become crimanals." she said.

"How the heck am I a criminal?" I laughed out load. We pulled up the driveway to his house. I was gonna change clothes.

"Because Chanik kidnapped you and you went willingly that's why." Kimchee roared.

"Then that's not kidnap." I smiled half heartedly at first. It wasn't a kidnap but then it was partially my fault.

"But from a hospital it is illeagal. You guys better hurry, you have thirty minutes before prison."

"Wooo, prison." I grinned.

"I'm not kidding." she growled. I couldn't help but laugh!

"Kyra, find some clothes and let's go. I'll be in prison while you get a fine." chanik told me with a frown.

"Why would you go to prison and not me. It was my idea to leave." I said and hastily pulled my clothes on.

"Because he kidnapped you." Kimchee said. I didn't realize I had it on speaker.

"He didn't kidnap me!" I prostested.

"By law, he did." she reminded me. Grrrrrrrrrrrr.

"Let's go." I growled, shutting off my phone and marching out to the car. Chanik chuckled.

"This is so stupid." I stated as I walked into the truck.

"I agree," he groaned. I crossed my arms and sulked. Chaniks phone rang. He answered and a minute later hung up.

"Edward and Alice were arrested for speeding."

"Is everybody gonna get arrested today?" I asked astounded, throwing my hands up in the air.

"It gets worse. Since they actually might be getting jail time, Tilton says we need a new manager or we quit."

"Oh. My. God. They were just speeding! We can have Rose and Jasper manage, can't we?" I asked. He shrugged. I sighed.

"Today sucks," I said as we drove to the hospital. Chanik let me ride on his back as we climbed to 'my' room.

"We never left." I stage whispered, reluctantly climbing into the hospital bed. I knew they were going to re-hook the IV's. And at that moment, a doctor came in.

"I hope your dad was right when he said it was just a walk."

"It was. I don't like hospitals and I was going to explode if I didn't get the heck outta here for awhile." I partially lied.

"Well if you had stayed it would have only been till tonight. But now you have to wait for tomorrow morning to leave."

"You've got to be kidding me. I have a career to fix up here and I hate hospitals. You can't make me stay here!" I screamed.

"Yes, we can. Your parents have to sing the papers and at the moment, they don't want to."

"Dammit!" I swore. I punched the rails of the bed. My knuckles snapped. "Fuck my life." I hissed. The doctor grimaced.

"You are not a very good patiant." he said and finished putting in the IV's. I hated hospitals even more now.

"I don't care anymore." I winced as the needles pricked my skin.

"You should," the doctor sighed.

"I'm here against my will!"

"You are here because of the fact that you almost lost an arm when a window shattered."

"Almost. I'm fine now, honestly. I just have some freaking bruises." I growled.

"What about the claw marks on your back?" HHHHe asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chanik stiffened behind the doctor. He looked at me with green eyes.

"I think you do. All those scars in the form of claws where did they come from?" the doctor prodded. I glowered at him.

"I can show you." Chanik said. I realized by the change in his voice that the guy inside him took over again.

"Ha ha Chanik, you're so funny." I forced out my words. The doctor looked at us funny but walked out of the room closing the door. Kimchee walked in and Chanik's eyes went back to his normal blue. He sat down and clutched his head. I sighed in relief. He can control it.

"Ky, they're sending you a psychiatrist to talk about your scars." Kimchee warned me.

"They think I did it to myself, don't they?" I growled. She nodded her head and I groaned. A man who looked like he was in his mid twenties walked in, carrying a clip board.

"Can I talk to Kyrabell alone?" he asked. Kimchee and Chanik nodded.

"Chanik stays or I don't talk." I demanded. The guy sighed. Chanik leaned over me and began to whisper in my ear, "I can't be in here any longer and I don't want to deal with his questions."

"Don't leave me alone." I whispered back. He shook his head and then walked out the door. I whimpered a bit. Chanik walked back in hastily and kissed me but walked straight back out. The shrink surveyed this.

"So…do you two have a relationship?" was his first question.

"Duh." I rolled my eyes.

"How long have you been dating?" he asked, scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"A few weeks," I mused.

"Hmmmm…do you like your relationship?

"Of course."

"Does anything, bad, happen?" he asked.

"No." I said, confused. He raised his eyebrows.

"You never fight?" he asked.

"We playfully fight." I grinned.

"Explain playful." he asked.

"Just the normal stuff ya know. Teasing and that."

"About what?" he asked and wrote some more stuff in his clipboard.

"Him eating the Oreos out of my candy stash…the normal stuff."

"Ok…does anything get violent?" he wrote more stuff on his clipboard.

"Not at all." I growled.

"Why are you getting angry and defensive?" he asked, still writing.

"Cuz you keep writing on the clipboard and convicting my boyfriend of hurting me."

"_Is_ it your boyfriend…or is it you, who seems to always get you injured?" he asked and set his clipboard down.

"Myself. I had a broken leg when I first met him. He actually ended up carrying me home like the knight in shining armor he is."

"Do these injuries happen on purpose to get attention or on accident?"

"Accident. I'm just an accident prone person. I tripped up the stairs. It wasn't the first time but that time I broke my leg."

"Can you explain the scratches on your back?" he said and looked up at me.

"A mirror broke and I'm a klutz so I fell back and it scraped up my back." I lied. I was a good liar too.

"Those are not scrapes. Did you know that those same scratches were found on Chanik's mother's back?"

"No, but that has nothing to do with Chanik." I scoffed. He began to write on his clipboard again. It annoyed me.

"Kyra, I'm not only a psychiatrist but also a detective. I've been following Chanik for years now."

"And you've been bugging me for minutes now. Besides why the hell are you following a 17 year old boy?" I sneered.

"Because we think he may had killed his mother. We don't know how or why but we have our suspensions."

"He loved his mother! Why would he have killed his mother? And why would he want to kill me? He loves me." I hissed.

"That's what we want to know. Kyra, will you help us watch him to see his intentions." the guy stood up.

"You want me to spy on my own boyfriend for you…..that'd be a negative because he has no intentions." I growled.

"Kyra, please? We need your help." the guy pleaded. I shook my head. "Fine! We will be watching you two then."

"Ooooooooh…I'm soooo scared. It's not like we won't already be bombarded by the paparazzi." I faked fear. The guy grimaced.

"If you can stay famous! Your song is going out of style already." the guy slammed the door shut.

"Is not…" I muttered. Besides, we had new material coming out anyway. I wasn't going to be a one-hit-wonder. Not ever! Kimchee came running in.

"Kyra! Chanik's lost it! He's attacking your dad!"

"WTF people? Am I having a freaking crazy dream? I can't freaking get out of these IV's!" I groaned. I winced as I pulled them out. The doctor's were too busy pulling Chanik off my dad to notice that I was not in bed.

"Chanik!" I yelled at him. I saw the eye color change and knew exactly the issue. I gently placed both hands on his shoulders. His eyes changed color again. He clutched his head and screamed. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Great now the doctors are going to think he's crazy. Which he kind of is you know? I mean he shape shifts for God's sake!

His body started to ripple and one of the doctors jumped on his back. I tried to stop him by hugging him tightly.

"I love you Chanik, remember that." I whispered in his ear, pulling him closer, his body shaking violently against me. Then he just stopped. His body went limp and slumped down. My dad had his hand on Chanik's shoulder.

"What'd you do?" I asked stupidly. I was about to collapse under all of Chaniks weight. I'm strong but not that strong!

_I shut down his mind. He thinks he's sleeping now and won't wake till I wake him, _He told me mentally.

"Oh," I struggled some more. My dad pulled him off of me. All of a sudden, my body hurt real bad. Like emergency room bad. I barely notice my dad lift me to my feet. That's when I saw the bandages were his legs belonged. How in the world was he walking? Was I hallucinating? Had I finally lost it? All I know is that I was in severe pain. Then I realized that my stepmom was helping him. Doctors were yelling and I saw cops coming towards us. That's when I blacked out. The pain was to numbing and my body couldn't handle it. Not anymore. I think it was the IV.


	26. Can i live a normal life for once?

When I awoke, I heard my stepmom and dad talking. I let out a groan to tell them I was awake.

"I passed out again?" I questioned them. They nodded, they're faces blank. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Chanik was arrested for attacking me. Your mom is trying to keep him there. I was just telling your stepmom."

"He can't be arrested! It's not his fault! It's some freaking Native American guy doing that. He needs me and I need him." I shrieked.

"Kyra, I learned that your mom is a talent who wants all Anima to die. I found that out before i died."

"Holy shiznit!" I shouted, the IV popping out at the jerking of my hand. I winced and yelped in pain.

"You've got to stop doing that." he frowned at me. "I only figured it out because of the guy she has been talking to. This is dangerous business you're dealing with Kyra. I need you to stay out of it." he ordered. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"But I want to. I finally have a reason to do something in my life!" I shouted at him.

"Calm down Kyra." he said, not looking at me funny.

"I need him and he needs me. That's how it works." I spat.

"That's what you think. It could be true but the guy that's inside him will hurt you to get to Chanik."

"But that could make Chanik stronger. That's how I got him back last time. And don't tell me it's not true." I snapped.

"Kyra, I'm just telling you to be careful and see what you're doing. That's why we're moving to Washington with you."

"I do see and I am careful. I just don't care if I get hurt anymore. If I'm saving people, it's worth it." I told him.

"KYRA! THE FIGHT BETWEEN ANIMA AND TALENT'S IS NOT A THING TO GET INTO!" Dad shouted at me.

"Too late. I'm already into it." I sighed. I already was on people's lists and wants. Not to mention the Volturi's. At the thought of the name I saw an image in my head of a pale faced person looking up from a book….at me. What was wrong with me? I seriously considered I was going mentally insane. Was this all a dream? Then Chanik walked in the door. I wanted to jump up and hug him but I felt the tug of wires…grrrrrrr. Maybe I was in mental hell, you know? I couldn't hug my own freaking boyfriend. This was pure torture!

"If you're wondering, I was released on evidence that a darker skin and haired man with green eyes was the attacker."

"Well, you have blue eyes and you are pale skinned." I sighed in relief. He smiled and came over and hugged me.

"Exactlly. And whatever your dad did to me, it stunned the guy. I now only get bad headaches."

"Well that's good. Now hug me one more time. I feel hugless." I laughed. He grinned and hugged me again.

"Um Kyra…we need to talk to you about moving to Washington with Chanik." my stepmom said behind him.

"What are you getting at here?" I asked. I was curious as to what their meaning of this was.

"Kyra…Chanik told us what happened at his house and then he also told us that you wanted a baby."

"Not now!" I said, feeling a blush creep to my cheeks. He told? Was he honestly trying to get my parents to eye me like a hawk.

"I didn…" Chanik began and then got a glare from my dad. _He got it out of my head_. Chanik said mentally.

"Hey. you can't put the blame straight on me. I was emotionally unstable." I raised my hands in defense.

"Kyra, you really need to think before you speak then. We worry about you"

"I'm fine, really. Teenagers are emotionally unstable, it's normal. It was a phase, alright." I sighed.

"We still are going to move up there." dad said winking at me. Why me? What was he thinking?

"What about Eliza? She never got grounded or punished. Yet I do even though I'm not pregnant? Nore did I have sex," I argued.

"What are you talking about?" dad looked at me.

"Eliza got prego, didn't you know that?" Dad's face became enraged.

"And mom doesn't even care. She's happy about it and she treats me like crap." I spilled.

"I don't know why she treats you like crap but I think she's hoping the baby will be a Talent."

"Maybe she treats me like crap because she somehow knew I'd fall in love with an Anima and be on their side." I suggested.

"She would have killed you then instead." dad laughed. How was that funny?

"Dad, that wasn't funny cuz I think she might actually kill me." I gasped. He just laughed…again!!!

"She wouldn't kill you now. She knows that I can kill her first." he laughed, everyone stared.

"Violent much?" I snorted and just began to geek out. I couldn't help not being serious.

"You're ok to go know." the doctor came in and grumbled. "Your dad signed the release sheets."

"Yes! I'm free!" I grinned. The doctor took out the heart monitor thingy reluctantly. I don't think they were very happy I was leaving.

"To bad for me I have to stay here for a few more weeks." dad looked at his missing legs and frowned.

"Sorry," I apologized. How come his legs didn't come back? What had I done wrong? Was he mad at me for screwing up? Reading my mind he replied, "The vampire you exchanged me for was a little young I think."

"That makes no sense at all!" I said, feeling utterly blonde at the moment. I sighed in frustration.

"Remember what I told you. To trade a person you need someone of same age, gender, and must be alive."

"Okay, now that makes sense….thank god that vampire wasn't any younger." I joked. My dad grinned back at me.

"Maybe he could have been older." my stepmom laughed. I playfully glared at her and grabbed my belongings. My sister walked in with her boyfriend and my mom. Let the fight began. Seriously, I wanted it to begin so it can end.

"Why are you here?" she roared at Chanik.

"_I_ wasn't the attacker." he smiled sharp pointy teeth at her.

"You bet he isn't the attacker." I said under my breath as I bent down to get my bag off the floor. I kinda began laughing.

"And why are you leaving?" she growled at me.

"I signed the release papers." dad smirked.

"I'm going back to Washington with Chanik and I'm going to follow my dreams and live my life." I stated and grabbed Chaniks hand.

"What about me?" Eliza thought I was joking. I walked out of the room with Chanik and we went to his car. My mom and Eliza stood there confused and shocked. My mom recovered though and chased after us. We ran and jumped into the car. She was not as fast as either of us which made me wonder: Why wasn't Eliza a talent like my dad, my mom, and I were? I had no clue how the genetics went.

The car squeeled out of the parking lot and we drove to my house the get things. We quickly ran downstairs and grabbed my boxes my mom took the 'liberty' of packing for me and put them in the bed of truck.

"Let's go before the witch gets here." I said as the last box was put in the truck.

"Yes…let's." Chanik smiled at me. He hopped in the cab and I followed suit. He revved the engine and we were setting back off on the road just like before.

"Your dad had told me that he and your stepmom will try to find a house near us as soon as they can."

"So I get to stay with you?" I grinned. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm surprised he let you." he laughed. "And yes, you can….but we did have to come up with a compromise." he chuckled.

"Oh? And what's that? I figured you guys were talking about me when I was unconscious." I questioned, grabbing his hand.

"My older sister has to come live with us." he said with a drawn out sigh.

"Okay…what's so bad about that?" I asked. He looked at me, so many emotions in his eyes.

"She has always had a very watchful eye over me. And she is also very specail in our world."

"Okay? I'm lost. So what's so bad?" I shrugged. I was used to having a watchful eye over me. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Well…she is an Anima and a Talent. She can become a crow and used to follow me everywhere."

"Okay…still lost but…alright." I smiled. He chuckled. I was probably always too lost to make any sense.

"The fact is…she doesn't like me being with other people…and what makes it worse is her talent in sorcery."

"Why? I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions. I'm just really confused." I apologized. He sighed.

"Because she thinks I'll hurt them or they hurt my feelings when they find out about me."

"But i already know and I'm in love with you." I added.

"I know that…but she doesn't." he sighed.

"Well that might cause problems" I started to laugh histaricly.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" i laughed. He looked at me weird. I grinned right back at him.

"Well, we do still have a 17 hour drive till we get to my house to think about why your laughing." he chortled.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I will." i grinned.

As we drove and kept making up stupid reasons of why we were laughing, I soon began to fall asleep. My dreams took over me. I was running, my breath coming out in front of me in the cold with gnawing pit in my stomach. I heard people yelling and screaming behind me. I stopped to look back. A huge fight was happening behind me.

"Keep running!" I saw and heard Chanik scream at me. A pang tore into my heart. My chest rose and fell quickly. Even though my heart didn't want to run, my body did. I tried to stop but couldn't. I began screaming at myself. I needed to go back. I could fight!

_Not yet._ I heard in my head. What?

"I said, "We are not there yet"…are you sleeping?" Chanik's voice said. I tossed and jerked awake. My forehead had a cold sheen of sweat on it. I was breathing heavily. A whimper escaped my lips.

"Kyra wake up, it's just a nightmare." Chanik shook me awake.

"I'm up," i groaned. A quick sob racked through my body and a headache began. I opened my eyes quickly and looked around. We were in a motel room and Chanik was laying next to me.

"Hi," he whispered, pulling me close to him.

"Hey," I sighed, hugging him.

"Did you figure out why you were laughing?" he asked.

"No, but I did have a nightmare about a huge fight in some woods." I snuggled into his chest.

"Oh?" he said nonchalantly and held onto me tighter. "What happened?" he whispered in my ear.

"I don't really know. It was just a fight between two groups of people. I think they were Talents and Anima."

"And that scared you?" he asked.

"The fight didn't scare me." i sighed.

"Than what did?" he asked me.

"You. You were fighting and losing badly. You told me to run and I did. But i knew i could fight."

"But you can't fight. Your abilities aren't fully manifested." he told me.

"I'd still fight." I growled.

"Maybe, but if this fight does come, I do want you to stay out unless there is and emergancy, ok?"

"I can't promise anything Chanik." I whispered. His arms wrapped around me even tighter.

"You have to promise me." he growled.

"I can't and i won't promise you anything until it happens." I glared at him. He laughed and closed his eyes.

"We'll see." he grinned.

"If I want to fight i will fight. Believe it or not, i probably could really help." i said seriously.

"Fine." he said and laughed again. "You know something, i think i know why you were laughing."

"And why was i laughing?" i pouted. He smiled at me. "Tell me," i growled playfully. He chuckled.

"Because laughing shows excitment and you were excited when we ran from your crazy mother."

"Yes, i was excited to get away from her." i smiled and snuggled closer to him, my nose in the crook of his neck.

"You know, your dad somehow confused that guy in me and i think i won't have to worry about changing unexpectedly."

"Well that's good." my voice came out muffled but it was still understandable. This was amount of wonderful bliss.

"Are you ready to go? I noticed when you fell asleep and decided that we need to stop to sleep."

"I don't want to go. I'm comfy where i am." i whined and clung to him and the moment right now.

"We have to." he sighed.

"Just one more night…pleasssssse?" i begged him. He shighed.

"Why?" he asked me quietly.

"Cause i need some more peace time. It's just nice and peaceful here alone with you." i sighed. He pressed his face into my hair.

"Fine, one more day and night and then we go home." he said.

"Home…I like that idea. Thank you." I whispered. The moment was filled with pure happiness on our part. This is the way it was meant to be. We spent most of the morning, laying in bed and talking. i felt so joyed and forgot about my dream.

"We need to go get Oreos and peanut butter because I've been deprived of it." i told him and he laughed.

"I got some yestarday before we stopped." he said reaching behind him and grabbing the goods.

"You know me well." i smiled as he handed me my Oreos. I tore the package open and began to endulge in them. He laughed and I saw him grab something else from behind him. It was a large box of MIKE N' IKES. My eyes went big. We were stocked. I grabbed a jar of peanut butter and stuck my finger in it and stuck it in my mouth.

"I think i love you." i joked as i licked the peanut butter off.

"These are for me." he held the box out of my reach.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to share?" i smirked, grabbing another finger full of peanut butter.

"Yes, but i never shared my MIKE N' IKES. It was the first candy i ever had." he laughed as he eat a handful.

"Well if you won't share your MIKE N' IKES, I won't share my Oreos." i stuck my tongue out at him and rolled on my side, away from him. He laughed and threw a handful at me. i chucked an Oreo at his head. He laughed and ate it.

"See? This is why I wanted to take the day off." I grinned, resting my head on his chest.

"I understand," he smiled, stroking my hair. "Yes, it is good to take a break from my normal life." Chanik continued to stroke my hair.

"Just to relax feels nice." I confessed.

"I know what you're talking about too." he shifted slightly next to me. i saw something out of the corner of my eye. i looked to see a figure trying to break out for a mirror. I got out of the bed and walked over to the mirror. How odd. It then opened what i think was its mouth and let out a loud roar. The room echoed with the eerie sound.

"Youre not coming out of there." i told it. "What is it?" i asked Chanik hoping he knew what it was. The thing let out another roar. Chanik came up, covering his ears and smashed the mirror.

"No," he said.

"What's going on?" I mumbled, walking back over sitting down on the bed. I sat there thinking.

"This is the world we live in." he came over to me and put a hand on my back.

"Hmmmm…our world sucks. How much do you want to bet the paparazzi is outside?" i mused.

"Not much….there is something i forgot to tell you yestarday. i didn't think you'd want to know."

"What didn't you tell me?" i sighed. I laid my head down on the pillow, preparing for the worst.

"Tilton saw the pictures. When he saw my ears he called me up and said that our career is done."

"But i thought we had the Cullen's running us now, remember? I thought we ditched Tilton?" I wondered.

"He didn't send the papers in yet and until they are sent in, he runs us." he let out a growl.

"How the hell can he run us? Besides, the Cullen's have freaking upper power. They have J. Jenks." I spat.

"Did you forget that Edward and Alice were arrested for speeding?" he reminded me.

"WHAT? No I don't. So what for speeding? We still have jasper and Rosalie." i thought. I knew Jasper had links with J. Jenks and i know it'd work.

"I could try to call them but whenever i try to, i get a busy signal." he shighed.

"They're probably trying to bail Edward and Alice out of jail." I sniggered. He laughed too.

"We'll get back on track." At that moment, his phone rang. He looked who it was and his face lit up.

"It's Edward."

"Yay!" I clapped. He concentrated on his conversation. He smiled slightly.

"Thank you." he said and hung up.

"They have gotten out of jail. They are going to go to talk to J."

"Thank the lord because I liked singing and I want to audition for Breaking Dawn and get my chance to meet the cast." I babbled.

"So, shall we leave now or do you still want to stay for awhile?" he asked and kissed me.

"Stay," I mumbled against his lips. He kissed me again and i kissed back. This is where i wanted to be at right now. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer. I put my hands around his back too. I gasped for breath. He trailed his lips on my jaw and down my neck. My hands locked around his neck. My phone started ringing. i wanted to answer it but i was enjoying Chanik's lips too much. It kept ringing but i had no intention of answering it. Chanik's hands gripped my waist like there was no tomorrow. i pushed him on the bed and ripped off his shrit. He smiled.

"Not today." he said.

"Who said anything about today?" i said innocently. "Maybe i just like you with your shirt off." i smiled at him.

"Maybe, but i can never tell. Your mind is hard to figure out." he said as i traced the contours of his abs.

"Not really." I said mindlessly pressing my lips lightly to his chest. He shuddered against me. "I love you." I mumbled into his chest.

"And I you." he said and let me nod off into a short nap on his chest. I woke up alone in the bed. I looked around to see him sitting on the end of the bed watching me.

"It's intresting to watch you sleep. I see why Edward did it with Bella." he smirked.

"I'm often told I talk in my sleep. Do I actually talk in my sleep?" I asked him. He laughed lovingly.

"Your face talks. You show show all your emotions of your dreams while you sleep."

"Good, cause we need to be able to control our own lives and careers." I growled, running a hand through my hair.

"Then shall we go?" he smiled at me.

"Yes, I want to sing and be by people I love."

"Hey, I'm right here." he joked.

"I mean by the rest of the people I love." I laughed. He laughed with me.

"Then let us go." he said.

"Ya, but it'll be nice once everything settles down." I sighed. He agreed. I could tell good things would happen.

"Shall we go then…to the other people you love?" Chanik kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Mmmmm…maybe, but I really don't want to. You know much I would give just to stay here like this." I confessed. He looked around the room as if thinking.

"Well…I do want to get moving to get there soon."

"Do we have to?" I whined, rolling off the bed. He rolled his eyes and began packing our bags. I stifled a yawn.

"Yes, we need to get to school by Monday and today is Friday… and we have another 9 hour drive."

"Hours don't matter as long as I'm with you." I actually yawned this time. I stood on my tiptoes and did my best to stretch.

"Yes…they are the greatest of times, aren't they?" he smiled as he took our bags outside. I followed him, our stash of food in my arms. We hopped into the truck and we were on the road again. He took my hand.

"I love you so much." he kissed. I rolled my eyes.

"You tell me that every five minutes…but I still like it."

"Well it's nice to remind you." he grinned and I grinned right back.

"Well I love you too." I laughed.


	27. Let's go Home

We drove and munched on our snacks. Sometimes Chanik would throw his MIKE N' IKES at me and I giggled as I ate them.

"My dad is going to be mad." I laughed.

"Why?" he asked curious.

"I haven't been eating my vegetables." I smiled.

"At least you've been getting your fruit." he chortled.

"How?" I wondered.

"MIKE N' IKES."

"Oh yeah." I murmured thoughtfully.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yah, I'm just confused." I mumbled.

About what?" he asked, taking his eyes of the road to look at me. I shivered.

"Why do you love me? I'm not that great of person." I whispered. He looked at me slightly shocked.

Remember the first night I met you. At your birthday party?" he looked at me, remembering himself.

Yah, how could I not?" i wondered. I was also wondering where he was going to take this.

After I said I give you the charm bracelet you said, 'Can I have them now cause you love me"

"How does that have to do with you loving me though?" I questioned. I couldn't understand.

"I then asked if it was weird that we had known each other for less than a day and we were saying we loved each other." I nodded along.

"Then you asked if it really mattered and I said no. Then you said it was just like…" he wanted me to finish it.

"Imprinting? Is it imprinting because I'm hoping that's not the only you love me?" I asked critically.

"It's partially. Kyra when I realized I imprinted to you I couldn't believe it. You were and are, very beautiful."

"I'm not. And I wasn't. I was a mess and I still am." I looked out the window to see my reflection grimacing at me.

"Not to me Kyra. You're funny, cute, gentle, and most of all, kind. That's why I love you even more then the imprint."

"All my life I've had to deal with jerks who want to date me. Never in my life would I have thought there someone for me." I said.

"Of course there is. There's one for everybody but some don't go looking hard enough." he smiled at me.

"Ugg! This is so odd. I'm used to everybody ignoring me and pissing me off. And you just watch me and make me happy." I sighed.

"You make me happy by just being you." he said and sighed as we passed the 'Welcome to Washington' sign.

"Home…" I said without thinking.

"My home is wherever you are." he told me. This moment felt uber sappy. Without warning, the truck started to rattle. Chanik let go of the wheel and watched as it turned itself.

"Okay, this isn't right." I said stupidly. What was happening?! Chanik unbuckled and threw himself at me when the truck lurched and then flipped into the air. I crouched into his form and focused on shifting through the reflection. With a thud we landed into the mist floor of my world.

"Oow." Chanik groaned and stood up. I looked to see his back bleeding and part of the windshield in his back. I cringed and struggled to stand up.

"I think I can get us to the Cullen's." I winced. There was a pain in my knee.

"Don't stand up and don't look at your knee" Chanik groaned. I gulped and tried not to look. I grabbed his hand and concentrated on the Cullen's house. I was being sucked in and then I collasped on the Cullen's floor. The house was empty. Chanik coughed and looked around.

"Where…" he began then collasped next to me.

"We need Carlisle." I coughed pathetically. So many thoughts ran before my mind before my vision started to spot.

"Get them upstairs!" Edward's voice came through my hearing as a door flew open.

"What about _them_." Alice said, pointing to me. My thoughts were now muddle and my nervous systems weren't working. I was numb. My vision went blank but I knew someone was caring me upstairs.

"God he's heavy." I heard Emmet's voice. I wanted to laugh but a searing pain was in my knee. I wanted to scream but my body wouldn't let me. Then my body and mind decided to blank completely. I could think to myself but didn't know what was going on in reality. I began to sing 'Halleluja' in my head over and over again, playing over each lyric and guitar chord. Then my vision came back and I started to get felling in my body.

"Good, you're awake." Bella said next to me.

"Ow…" I croaked out. She laughed a bit.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Bella laughed again.

"What was in my knee and how long was I out?" I groaned.

"Eight hours and a chunk of metal."

"Lovely." I murmured sarcastically. I just got out of my old cast and now I have to get a new one. Good gracious.

"Is Chanik ok?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "He's like any werewolf, healed fast. He's sleeping downstairs."

"And me the pathetic human once again bed ridden. God, being mortal sucks." I groaned. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I know, right?" she said. "Chanik wouldn't like it if you became immortal." Edward came in.

"I'm going to have to someday or later you know. He can live forever and I can only live for who knows long." I stated.

"No, he can't. He will only not age until the wolf inside him is not needed anymore."

"Something tells me the threat of Vampires is going to be going on forever so he's going to need the wolf inside." I protested.

"Kyra, becoming a vampire is not something I would like you to become." Chanik stood in the doorway.

"But then again I've always wanted to be a vampire." I smirked at him.

"I already knew that you geek." he laughed humorlessly.

"I'm not a geek. I'm a Tweek." I giggled.

"There is another way." he smiled at the vampires.

"What is the other way?" I wondered. I was confused, staring at all the people who were looking at me with funny faces.

"Chanik isn't like the werewolves here. He does have the Quillete one in him but he also has one other side to him."

"Children of the moon?" I questioned. So what the alternative here?

"Kinda." Chanik came over to me."I could change you into a werewolf like me but it would be extreamly pianfull."

"I don't know if it'd work. I'm pretty much already a vampire with my Talentness." I was confused.

"It would work. But it takes a whole year to complete. And every full moon you exprience painful changes."

"Ummmm…vampire seems more likely for me here. I'd only have to do 3 days and no painful changes at the moon." I cringed.

"No votes and no one here will do it, Kyra." Edward said, looking at Bella who frowned.

"Well I'll just die then. We all know I wouldn't be a very good werewolf. I have anger issues." I reminded them.

"Would you like to be turned into a Child of the moon? It's much worse." Carlisle was at the door.

"Didn't we just clear this up? I don't want to be in pain on full moons because I love full moons." I rolled my eyes.

"There is one other way but that would have to wait until the fight is over." Chanik sighed.

"What's the other options?" I was become confused. There were so many choices for me.

"I would need my sister's help." Chanik told me. Before he could say more, the house shook. What was going on now? Could I not be messed with for at least 5 minutes? Just 5?!

"That would probably be Emmet…or maybe Felix." Bella said as the vampires ran out of the room.

"The Volturi? Ugg! Tell them to go away. I'm not in the mood today to face my impending doom." I groaned.

"They won't hurt you right now. Washington is the battle ground at the moment for Talents vs. Anima's." Chanik shook his head.

"Good, but if it's some Talents or Anima's that want me tell them the same thing." I told him. He just rolled his eyes.

"That is why I'm staying with you. Because this is probably the vision you had at the motel."

"Yes…ugg!! Well, but I don't think it is now cause in my dream I wasn't injured and I could run soo….ya…I can't do that now."

"Um…yes you can…look at your leg." Chanik stared. I looked at the leg that had hurt and there wasn't a mark.

"Oh, right, my rapid healing crap. Forgot about that. Maybe I'll just pretend my knee is hurt and I won't get up and it won't happen."

"I won't fight unless you're in danger." Chanik leaned in and kissed my cheek. I frowned.

"I say I just take you up to the misty world and we stay there for awhile." I grimaced. I'd go even though that place creeped me out.

"No, I don't like that place and then there was that thing that you saw in the mirror too."

"I'm starting to think I'm going insane. I think I have more abilities than I can use with my control." I moaned.

"We could use some help down here!" Seth's voice shouted from the stairs. Chanik groaned.

"It's now or never." I murmured and quickly got out of the bed, swaying slightly but it cleared my head. Chanik stopped me.

"I won't let you." he growled.

"To bad, I'm going." I shook him off and headed down the stairs. He pulled me back.

"You know you won't get me to not go. You're just wasting your time." I pointed out. His grip got tighter.

"Help….please…" Seth begged again. Chanik growled, rolled his eyes, then let go.

"Good." I murmured and launched myself down the stairs and was immediately being ambushed. Insincts kicked in and I was fighting. I saw the pack fighting other Anima and keeping them away and as many Talent's as they could from the house. I launched somebody over my shoulder by the wrist. I saw a very startled Talent's face on the ground. I smiled and knocked him out.

I saw Felix tackle another Anima who was coming behind me. He smiled then turned to take out another. Great the Volturi _were_ here. Well at least they were taking out all the other enemies for us. I shrugged and helped Felix out. Then he ran outside to fight the swarms of Anima out there. Talent's were also attacking the Vamps. I saw Jane and Alec begin to use their abilities and suddenly fate was in our hands. My vision cleared from my mind. It was gone.

"NOOOOOOOO! Get the Demon-wolf!!" the Talent's shouted and ran towards Chanik. What did they call him? I jumped in their way and the Volturi jumped in front of me to stop them because something tells me they don't want me dead. Then there was another scream and I felt the ground violently shake and the Cullens living room came down on Chanik. My heart raced and adrenaline shot through me. I did something I've never done before. I shifted somebody without touch. I appeared next to Chanik who was coughing and gasping for air. I knelt down by him.

"That was close." I sighed in relief. I ran my hand through his hair to calm myself. Adrenaline was pumping and my brain was wired. I saw him bleeding.

"The thing from the mirror….it's a shadow person…and it hurts." he groaned.

"Well for now, let's just not think about that right now." I started to cry. I was so close to losing him. My lower lip trembled. A shadow appeared over me. O looked up at Jane and the rest of the Volturi Guard. The Cullen's surrounded me. Holy crap! Did I take all the vampires with me?! Oh. My. God. I did!!! How in the world? That must have been a big spike of adrenalin.

"What an intresting ability…much better then Aro thought." Kyle, the flaming vampire chuckled.

"Much better than I thought too." I said dryly. Everybody looked at the misty world curiously. It was new to them.

"We'll leave you be for now…but don't expect us to be _nice_ and leave you alone forever. Now, take us all back." Jane smiled.

"Okay." I said shakily, my hands trembleing with the shock that was still running through me. I concentrated and pulled us back. We were now in the rubble of the Cullen's living room, with the rest of the house teatering. W ran out as I tumbled towards us. Esme whimpered.

"I loved that house." she cried into Carlisle's arm. The Guard laughed and walked away.

"Look on the bright side. You'll get to remodel….A lot." I tried to help. Esme smiled at me for trying a little.

"Try to find anything that isn't ruined and bring it back here." Carlisle told his family and the pack.

"Piano's gone." Edward said sadly, pain apparent in his eyes. Bella squeezed his hand reassuringly. I sat on the ground.

"This kinnda sucks." I pulled my legs to my chest. Chanik sat next to me. I put my head between my knees to stop my head from swirling. My energy was completely drained. Ugg.

"Kyra, want to go home?" he asked me. Home…that sound really good to me. I nodded weakly.

"We'll we need a vehicle." he sighed. Bella handed him the keys to her Ferrari.

"Sweet!" he said and picked me up in his arms and carried me to the car out front. I slumped to the seat and could barely keep my eyes open. The engine of the Ferrari purred to life making me want to sleep.

As we drove I started to nod off to sleep. There was a cawing sound above us. I looked up and couldn't see anything. I was feeling even more drained than ever.

"That would be my sister." Chanik said and shook his head. I stared at him, puzzled.

"Shapeshifter?" I guessed. He nodded pulling up to the house.

"I told you already. She's an Anima and her talent is sorcery." he stopped the car.

"Ahhh…yes." I murmured stupidly. The cawing was slightly disturbing and creepy. We walked in the front door and Chanik then turned and waited for his sister to come. I was getting edgy. I was tired and now I had to meet his watchful sister. Oh boy. His sister walked in. She was taller than Chanik, with long blonde hair…and dressed as a witch. My eyebrows shot up unconsiouscly. It was an involutary reaction I had. She looked at me critically.

"Chanik, you are one big idiot." she siad, not taking her eyes off me.

"Why am I an idiot?" he wondered. She looked even more sharply at me. I furrowed my own eyebrows.

"You imprinted on a girl by total accident didn't you?" she turned her attention to him now.

"You can't imprint on purpose." I murmured. She turned her attention to me again. It burned right through me.

"I knew that you know. That's why my dad and your dad sent me to watch over you two." she smirked.

"Watch?" I questioned. She gave me a weird smile and I gave her a weird one right back.

"Make sure you guys behave. So, are you gonna introduce me then?" she laughed.

"We'll behave and this is Kyra." Chanik told her. I waved at her like the spaz I was.

"Good. You guys go to school tomorrow." she said and headed to what I guessed was her bedroom.

"She really doesn't scare me too much." I murmured more to convince myself.

"She's slightly bipolar." he joked.

"I guess so." I murmured into his chest.

"Let's go rest, it's been a long day." He said and kissed me.


End file.
